Of Amber Orbs and Emerald Pools
by TeriLK
Summary: We can sit here and reminsce about the good times and the bad times, but we cannot go back and change the memories... or can we? Slight AU.
1. Prologue: Reminisces

**A/N: **Greetings! I'll constantly be revising this story as I go, to make any changes that you guys suggest! And if you actually believe something is fine the way it is, make sure you tell me about that too! This is what I amusingly like to call **Of Amber Orbs and Emerald Pools: The Revised Version, **even though I only revised the first 4 or 5 chapters. After that it's all following the revised concept, but I'm still typing it up. Okay, so there's more detail, which I like, which also means I had to cut this prologue or it wouldn't be considered a prologue anymore!! That means I've added an additional chapter before the sappy song-ficcy-ness starts. Yes, I know its a little corny and sometimes stupid, but I love songs that seem that way because all songs have their own significance and if you didn't listen to the words the point would be lost. So I must put it! Lol. I hope you guys can visualize this story... I tried to make it as visual as possible without changing the feel. I am an artist who needs to experiment, after all!

A **_BIIG_** Thanks to my kawaii Imoto-chan and Kaijuu, **s1mplicity**, for all her guidance in my writing and in ma life ;) I love you, Tsuki-chan!

Ohh!! Another thing I forgot to put again was that Yukito isn't in this fic :( 'cos Touya's paired with someone else... so just imagine Yue appearing out of no where, like Kero-chan popped outta the book, okie? Domo! (Gomen ne, no Yuki... I love him to bits and all but I just couldn't put his happy optimistic perfect self into a fic like this :) Read and you'll understand where I'm coming from... I think... '')**  
**  
RR!! Arigatou!

**Legend**  
"dialogue"  
_thinking  
song lyrics  
_**-****Character P.O.V. change  
[line break/horizontal line]** - end scene, scene change and/or 3rd person P.O.V. switch  
**_Flashback_****_ / End Flashback_**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does. I also do not own the song 'Have You Ever' by S Club.

* * *

**_Card Captor Sakura_**  
**Of Amber Orbs and Emerald Pools: The Revised Version**  
**Prologue: Reminisces**

A leather-bound book was taken off the shelf, worn, yet not finished. Sitting down, the figure smiled as the book was opened to the first page, where again and again the first few words were traced over like many times before. Sighing, they turned to the last few pages and picked up an inkwell pen, determined to finish the tale; one from another time, and another place... another dimension...

**_"We can sit here and reminisce  
About the Good times  
And the Bad times…  
But we cannot go back and change the memories…_**_"_

_ "Sometimes it's hard to walk away. I mean, you can start out as strangers, about to embark on this incredulous journey. During the hard times, you can take with you the memories that can be your 'sunshine after the rain.' You never know where the road will lead, but we keep an eye on everyone and everything we hold dear, nonetheless. _

_ "Even through the betrayal, victory, separation, love, friendship, hatred, and more, you do wish for it to be a simple and clean task, one where you wish for no regrets to plague you. Even though we think we're always right, there are always those questions we ask ourselves that cause doubt and pain. One thing for sure is, that together, we will no longer be lost. Together, in our eyes, we will find our way, zutto. _

_ "An other world may have called us, an enemy may have tricked us, and society may have torn us apart, but even if we didn't know who we were, we still knew being together mattered. We might have ran from our problems, but we still learned from them. This is what helped us to grow, and to accept our fate. _

_ "Those very maturities triggered emotions true expressions of feelings - in smiles, in laughter, in glares, in tears - triggering forgotten memories that can be weaknesses, yes, but ultimately our strengths. And there will be times when no one will understand you and what you've been through. It happens to every one of us, all the time._

_ "However, we have to remember that even if we try to keep everything bottled up inside, it will do us no good. Someone, out there, will understand, sometimes by merely looking into your eyes. Someone will be there for you, if you let them. Nothing is for certain, unless you believe wholly that something can be right and true. _

_ "You can swear to give and do anything in your power for the ones you love. And indefinitely, even if you don't realise how much you love something until its gone, or you don't realize something is missing from your life until that one moment where it truly matters... everything can and will be okay, for sure._

_"Just believe..."_

* * *

**_Can you hear it?  
Listen to the tale of Two souls... Two voices... _**

**-Her**_  
"Have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry   
Can't you see?   
That's the way I feel about you and me, baby_

**-Him**_  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking   
Looking down the road you should be taking   
I should know…" _

As Amber Orbs and Emerald Pools seared into each other's very soul- searching for the answers of a million non-verbal questions; **She** remembered painful memories that **He **was hoping she had forgotten… long ago...

**_Flashback..._**

* * *

Please review, your insight means the world to me, readers! Arigatou! Everything will become clear and tie together...

**Next : **Chapter 1 - "The Past"  
_The flashbacks of a thousand memories..._

**T. **(Conspiratorial Omen)

(Edited 06/07/04)


	2. The Past

**A/N: **The dialogue should be in _Italics _during flashbacks, just to remind y'all that its a flashback!

**Legend**  
"dialogue"  
_thinking  
song lyrics  
_**-****Character P.O.V. change  
[line break/horizontal line]** - end scene, scene change and/or 3rd person P.O.V. switch  
**_Flashback_****_ / End Flashback_**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.

* * *

**_Card Captor Sakura_  
Of Amber Orbs and Emerald Pools: The Revised Version  
Chapter 1: The Past**

_10 years ago…when we were 12…and we were separated…why?_

* * *

A single tear welled in her eye but she wouldn't let it pass.

_ We've been through so much together. I have to be strong… for you. I captured the cards. I transformed them. I've become the mistress- all with your help. So why must you leave me when I need you the most..._

_Syaoran-kun…?_

A sweet, kind, innocent, beautiful girl was leaning against a **cherry blossom** tree, the name of which she bears herself. Her eyes were closed, breathing light. She didn't want to ruin the beauty around her. A slight, comforting, wind blew past her, capturing fragile blossoms that already fell and lifting their delicate petals and sweet smell into the air. Her auburn locks waved around her mysteriously… as if it was almost **magical**.

Then she smiled… her truest and most brilliant smile. A smile that would only be revealed in secret when she thought of a certain companion of hers that had managed to hold her heart, always and forever. She opened her eyes… **Emerald Pools** that could warm even the** coldest of hearts**…

"**_Zettai Daijoubou_**…" she whispered in her heavenly voice, lingering before looking up at the star-studded sky.

"_Everything will be okay… for sure… **Syaoran-kun**_…"

* * *

A head of unruly, chestnut hair stared into an empty void in front of him, refusing to break down.

_We've come so far. I've watched you. I've been there for you. And you have for me, too, without even knowing it. I wish I could stay here… with you… forever. But why is life so cruel… _

A sigh.

_…Sakura…_

The **Little Wolf's **head snapped up, as if breaking out of some sort of trance. He was leaning on the railing of his almost-empty apartment, gazing at the stars and enigmatic light of the full moon. His usually cold **Amber Orbs **showed their true nature, soft and caring- ones that could make anyone melt… if he let down his barriers. He lived a very strict life and never trusted enough to let his guard down. However, even if it seemed as if he had a cold heart, it was naturally the opposite.

But who would know that? Not many… his mother, sisters, cousin, guardian…but mostly the one who melted his heart, **broke his barriers**. She was sweet and innocent and beautiful. They had been through so much together… and just being with her… was a **magical **experience, itself.

"**_Zettai Daijoubou_**…" he spoke in his husky voice, filled with warmth and love as he entered his trance once again, eyes glazing over.

"_Everything will be okay… for sure… **Sakura**…_"

And at that same time, two voices carried in the wind: "…_Because_…"

* * *

"…**_I love you_**…_ Even though you don't love me too_…"

* * *

"…**_Aishiteru_**…_ Even though you don't feel the same_…"

* * *

**_Flash_**

_6 years ago… when we were 16… and fate reunited us…for good?_

* * *

A beautiful teenager with long, auburn hair and emerald-green eyes entered her classroom.

Over the years, however, she had changed dramatically, as did many things around her. She no longer had her loving 'tou-san. He had died, but not by fault. It was naturally, just like how her mother passed. This earned both acceptances from herself and her beloved 'nii-chan… though she never called him that anymore.

**Kinomoto Sakura had changed.**

Not to the point she was cold, but her childhood innocence was finally maturing. She became far more serious and only smiled with her friends, laughing only with the remaining  close friends she had, Daidouji Tomoyo, Hiiragaziwa Eriol, and of course- her brother, Touya. Their little group was, respected by all, but not loved by all. They were one of the most feared "gangs" in town… put into quotations because they weren't necessarily a gang. But who wouldn't take great amusement in being interpreted as one?

Though, what of Sakura? She would've mused in it, truly, but… A particular "light" had left her eyes long ago. When **He **left… ** but all that was going to change…**

"_Ohayo Tomoyo, Eriol_." She greeted. Her voice had matured, but still having that "heavenly" tone to it.

"_Ohayo Sakura!_" Tomoyo and Eriol replied.

_ Eriol, after returning form __ England 2 years ago, caught up with Sakura and Tomoyo, especially. They were now the best of friends. He had matured greatly, but around him one would definitely say "You can't teach an old dog new tricks.". His "tricks" were now less frequent, but more entertaining- even though he was only at half-power. With his other half deceased, he took on the responsibility of seeing Sakura as his half-daughter._

_ Daidouji Tomoyo, always the beautiful, kind, somewhat enigmatic woman whom could not escape the fate of the rest. Surrounded by changes- she succumbed to a few, herself. As the titled "Queen of Masks," it was still hard to notice a single flaw in her being…but she changed just like her best friend and cousin, and eventually developed magic of her own. However, though her aura seemed weak, her skills were never questioned. _

**Changes… you can't live with them, yet you can't live without them.**

They sat down in their own section where no one dared sit with them. As usual, Sensei entered the room exactly 1 second before the bell. After casting a well-known, wary glance in the trio's direction, she took attendance.

"_Oh, class! Today we have 2 new exchange students from Hong Kong_—"

Sensei spoke enthusiastically, which was not the same reaction from the class- with the exception of "Sakura's corner," dubbed so by the person of the same name, much to the amusement of Tomoyo and Eriol. Their heads perked up and looked at the door curiously, or in Sakura's case, disbelief.

Tomoyo looked on. _ Could it be?_ She wondered, as she glanced at Eriol, who was finding it hard to believe himself, she could tell. They sent a worried glance to Sakura.

_Cut the crap, Kinomoto, it's not going to happen! _ The now pessimistic side of Sakura thought, as she mentally chided herself in an inner battle of emotions.

"—_ Li Syaoran and Li Meiling, cousins from the Li Clan in _ _China. I hope you treat them well. You 2 may sit wherever you like, I don't think introductions are necessary. You can do that in your own time_." The two stood at the front, yet the class still had no reaction, for they were waiting for a "smart" remark from the trio. After a few minutes, though, everyone looked up in wonder, and even their Sensei looked back in suspicion. What they saw, however, was not what they were expecting.

Standing paralyzed were Tomoyo, Eriol and Sakura, their fearless leader, all gaping at the "new" students- Syaoran's amber gaze on the floor and ruby-eyed Meiling's small smile directed to the three. The class, still very much confused, looked amazed when Eriol and Tomoyo quickly gained their composure first and smiled sincerely at the newcomers, waving them over, which was a very rare sight, indeed.

While Meiling begun to walk confidently to them, she looked back and nudged Syaoran, who finally looked up- only to take his turn and gape. For the first time… in a long time… **Amber Orbs met Emerald Pools.**

After a while of tension, two voices broke out at the same time.

"**_Syaoran_**." Sakura stopped gaping and fully acknowledged his presence.

"**_Sakura_**." Syaoran gave a slight nod, averting his own gaping-stance.

Both did not give into their shock and emotions they were feeling in that split second it took to meet each others eyes. They spoke the other's name in such simplicity, yet a certain something was plaguing their minds…

_Together again? For good?_

Then, without warning, they both smiled, a true smile. And that was all it took, as Meiling and Syaoran joined up with their group and they became inseparable, once again. Especially Syaoran and Sakura…

* * *

**_Flash_**

_5 years ago… when we were 17… everything was like the old days...kind of…_

* * *

Amazingly- things went back to "normal." As normal as things in Tomoeda could get!

_ Sakura wasn't naïve anymore, but she reclaimed the identity of the Sakura everyone knew and loved- no matter what she had been though before. She was just happy Syaoran was back in her life again, even if he didn't know how much she was head over heels in love with him. She wanted to bitch-slap any girl who even thought about him, but she was grateful they were so close._

_ Syaoran was a little more open than usual, but who could complain about that? Even though he was doing a pretty bad job restraining from killing any guy who looked at her, Sakura still didn't know that he loved her- more than ever- and he planned to keep it that way. He was just happy he could be with her, as close as they were now._

_Tomoyo and Eriol were just TOO obvious. They were madly in love with each other- and being both the Queen and King of masks- even THEY knew that. They just were too proud to admit it- so they still spent their time mindlessly flirting._

_Meiling and Touya, with their fiery attitudes, hit it off right away and were definitely going steady. They were both egotistic hot-heads … and you wouldn't have to get far in thinking to notice that they're perfect for each other! They would always wonder what was wrong with those friends of theirs, if they had no complications at all?_

* * *

And time froze for a moment… as they smiled, and thought simultaneously:

_Almost like old times…_

_ Why not **just **like the old days? Because the times were changing… and things are just bound to happen that will continue to alter their ever-changing lives… for even though Change is an essential thing… a little too much might drive one overboard…_

* * *

**_Flash_**

_3 Years Ago... when we were 19... and the fun began..._

_

* * *

_

One day- after Meiling and Touya exhausted their daily attempt at getting the two couples together and left to be together, themselves- the remaining four met up as usual and were taking a simple walk through the park.

_Simple? Define "Simple."_

As soon as Eriol and Syaoran went to buy them ice cream, guys came flocking to Sakura and Tomoyo and girls came flocking to Syaoran and Eriol. After much frustration they combined their powers to teleport them far away from those annoying simpletons. They ended up in a hidden alcove by the lake that no one knew about, as it _was _ hidden.

**This is a very important spot, for it became their hideout. **

Well, the four were sick of being some of the most sought-after people on campus so they made a pact. One that was VERY interesting, and almost COMPLETELY Tomoyo's idea…

"_All right_!" Tomoyo started, "_Just listen, okay? We're all sick of this so let's make a pact. I think that Eriol and I should act like a couple while Sakura and Syaoran shall do the same. That way we can always protect each other because we all don't want to get together with anyone anytime soon and we all trust each other with our lives, so why not with this? C'mon, guys, it might be our only hope!_"

How Convenient… Everyone "gave in" rather non-reluctantly; after all, it was what they wanted, practically! They were couples! And even though it wasn't official… somehow, it was enough.

* * *

"_Hey, dou'hou! I told you to leave Sakura alone_!" Syaoran screamed in rage.

"_She's not yours, Li!_" the other guy snorted. A crowd begun to form.

"_Wanna Bet?!_"Sakura retorted, and without warning she whipped around and latched onto Syaoran and kissed him… hard. So hard, in fact, that they fell over! And naturally, in all situations with the couple, they were both in shock and powerless compared to their emotions to stop it.

When it finally ended, the crowd burst into applause and Syaoran picked Sakura up in his arms and walked away, both holding back their laughter, even though that was one of the happiest moments of their lives.

_ After that, they were much more open with their "relationship."_ _As for Tomoyo and Eriol… they never needed to pretend, obviously not as naïve when it comes to feelings, unlike their friends. This made all "spectators" believe them quite easily. Even Sakura and Syaoran acted as if they had no idea, although they just never wanted to admit it, in fear of having to stop their "act." _

_ They were totally oblivious when it came to how obvious their feelings were for each other._ _This just gave Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling and Touya more joy in plotting to get the two to admit their true feelings._

As they passed a tree in the alcove they noted, as usual, a group of engravings on the trees:

**_"'_Saku-koi Syao-chan' 'Tomo-koi Eri-chan' 'To-ya Mei'**

**= Love"**

They all laughed at their nicknames. Those were the happy times…

**_Flash_**

_ 2 years ago… when we were 20… and Fate changed the tides once again…_

* * *

"_Moshi moshi, Sakura desu_!"

"**_Sakura-chan!_**_ **Konnichiwa!**"_

"_Meiling!!!! We all miss you and Touya so much! How are things in Hong Kong?_"

"**_It's great, Sakura! To_****_-ya and I are very happy with our new apartment! But we miss you guys terribly_**!"

"_Don't worry, we'll be fine! __ 'Zettai Daijoubou,' remember_?"

"**How could I forget? **** Oiy!!!" ** A giggle was heard on the other side and some interferences in the background. "**I'll talk to you later okay**?"

"_Right! Have fun, you two!! We miss you! __ Sayonara!_"

"**Ja- Ahhh!!!!!"**

I smiled and pressed end on my phone.

_ Meiling and Touya have moved to Hong Kong to start a new life_… I thought, as I sighed once again and continued walking down the street. I seemed to be doing that a lot… sighing, I mean.

_I know Tomoyo and Eriol will be starting theirs, soon, as well. I wonder if Syaoran and I_… I shook my head.

_ Nothing good ever came out of wishful thinking, Sakura! I guess he just wants to protect me and stay single. That's why he hasn't stopped playing our little game… but a girl can dream, can she not?_ Another sigh escaped my lips as I made my way to the park. Earlier, Syaoran had called me and said he wanted to meet me. So, as usual, I headed to our spot.

"_Oi__y! Syaoran!!!!!"_ I ran over to him. It was raining now. I'm worried… why would Syaoran want to come out now? And why did he sound so distressed?

Something was wrong.

* * *

Her stomach churned as she saw Syaoran's face. His eyes were red as if he had been crying and he was staring brokenly out across the water.

"_Sakura_…" He said in a hoarse whisper, "…_I have to talk to you. Can you sit here for a minute, onegai_?" he asked weakly.

"_Sure, Syaoran. Demo… what's wrong?" _Sakura pleaded, and after seeing his slight hesitation she persisted. "_You can tell me anything, you know that_!"

His eyes softened but glazed over as he sighed, obviously depressed greatly. "_I'm… trying to be strong, Sakura… but I can't… I just can't anymore…" _Syaoran cried out.

Sakura gasped. Li Syaoran was crying! She regained composure and embraced him while he cried into the crook of her neck. It seemed as if the weather was mirroring Syaoran's sorrow, and even the trees weren't such great refuge under rain.

"_Shhhhh…" _Sakura soothed, "_Syao-chan, please tell me what's wrong_." She pleaded after he had calmed down.

Right now he was clinging to her tightly and she was stroking his head and rubbing his back. As if realizing their position was morally wrong they immediately broke apart.

_ So close… _Sakura thought as her heart beat faster. Suddenly, without knowing what was happening until they felt each other's warm breath on their faces, they found themselves locked in a passionate kiss.

But it was unlike any other ones they had. They clung to each other desperately- Syaoran trying to gather strength from her while Sakura felt his pain and desperately wanted to help. As they ran low on breath, they snapped apart and didn't meet each others eyes.

The rain was breaking through their shelter now, and Syaoran still had to tell her, so he spoke up. "_Saku-koi- I mean Sakura, __ gomen... I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I can't- we can't… this… I… Kami-sama…" _running a hand though his hair, he mumbled pitifully.

**Slap.**

Sakura had crawled over to him and whacked him clean across the face, evidently upset. His head stayed, disbelievingly, in that position and when he finally regained his composure he brokenly stared as Sakura.

"_S-S-Saku… why_?" he asked, heart wrenching. _Baka Syaoran, you've ruined everything! She probably hates you now! _He looked down.

"_Don't you **dare** act like this, Li Syaoran_!" Sakura whispered fiercely, controlling her emotions. Syaoran slowly met her gaze, and she continued firmly.

"_This is NOT you! I've known you for over half of my life! I know you're stronger than this! Have you given up!? After all we've been through! After everything! You're just going to sit her and break down? Now!? How could you… h-how could you even consider it!? I won't let you, understand me!? I won't_!" she ended off, yelling with tears of frustration.

Determination, denial and… something else… surfaced in her eyes.

Syaoran was, of course, stunned but he lowered his head… "_Sakura. I'm sorry. You're right. But at the same time… you're wrong. Don't say anything, please, until I'm done. I'm sorry for that. I deserved that. Thank you. I'm sorry for being so weak in front of you, but I'm not that strong… I-I… just_…" He sighed and gave her a glance, only to look away, sadly.

"_My mother called. She wants me to go back. Go back and take my place as leader of the clan_." He paused and quickly looked back at her, desperately. _"—but I don't want to, Saku! I want to stay here… I need to be here! I_-"

"_No, you don't Syaoran_." She cut in, staring at him sadly.

"_Nani? Don't you understand Sakura!? I l_-"

"_You have duties for your clan_!" She continued, ignoring his protests. "_You can't stay here just because of your friends! Besides, Touya and Meiling are in Hong Kong! You won't be alone_…"

_Why isn't she listening to me! I've waited so long to tell her_! Syaoran, frustrated, grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "_Sakura, that's not it! Listen to me! Please! I lo_-"

"_Syaoran-kun_…" Sakura slowly removed his hands and smiled sadly. _It's time to let go, Sakura… no regrets_…

"Just… Go! Go, okay!? Tomoyo, Eriol and I can always come and visit and y…" she was loosing her nerve and she slowly started backing away from him, tears threatening to fall. _He can't see me weak… but I'll always be weak with him… and I'll be nothing without him… I'm nothing… nothi_—

"**_KINOMOTO SAKURA!!!!!!!!!_**_"_Syaoran yelled, frustrated. "_SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND!!_"

"_H-h-hoe_?" she squeaked. _What did I do now? Baka Sakura… so weak…_

Realizing his mistake as her composure saddened, Syaoran quickly hugged her and spoke softly, "_I'm sorry for the outburst, Saku, but if you'd just LISTEN to what I have to say_!" He pulled away and looked at her, determined. "_The reason I need to stay is because I lov_-"

Still looking down, Sakura interrupted once again. "_Syaoran! You have absolutely NO reason to stay here and throw away your future_!" She stared at him, also determined. "_I won't let you! Give me one good reason why you can't go back to your family? Why can't you take your place as leader of your Clan_?!"

Syaoran, at the peak of his frustration, jumped up, growled to the sky and raked a hand through his hair, clearly beyond frustration.

Then he yelled something that would echo in her ears forever.

**"_Damnit, Sakura! Because I Love You!!_" **

His eyes widening in horror, he quickly looks away. _Oh well, Syaoran, even if she hates you at least you finally said it. No regrets…_ he thought, silently praying for a miracle.

Sakura jumped up, clearly shocked. "_Nani? Syaoran? You… don't mean that… we can't play games anymore, and… you…y-you… can't…" _she stuttered, swaying slightly. _I am definitely delirious!_

Syaoran softened and stepped up to her and lightly held her arms. "_I know we can't play games. I'm sick of playing games! Why can't I love you? I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you_…" He smiled at her disbelieving expression. _"What? You broke through all my barriers that I had lived with for years, you know what I went through in my childhood, Sakura! But those first 10 years of pain were nothing compared to the time without you_." He saddened, pulled her closer, and whispered longingly.

"_Being apart from you for one day alone felt like a life time of agony and death! We were separated for four years! Four painstakingly long years when you haunted me_…" Sakura gave him a questioning look, and in respond he cupped her cheek and smiled sadly.

"_I never realized that I needed you so much! I acted strong but inside I was falling apart_!" He started, and unconsciously brought her closer to him- caressing her face. "_When I saw you again I knew you changed. We all did… but inside I knew you were the same, because if you weren't- I wouldn't still be in love with you_." Sakura's eyes softened at this and a tear slipped from her eye.

Being so close, Syaoran kissed it away then softly touched his lips with hers. "_When we had our "pretend" relationship I thought that I was blessed by Kami! Finally, Tomoyo had successfully schemed something that I didn't hesitate for a moment to comply_!" he whispered against her lips, and they could both feel the laughter suppressed inside them.

"_And now, I've finally told you, and even if you don't feel the same way I just had to take the chance… you asked for one good reason. You're my only reason, Sakura. You're my only reason for a lot of things. I love you, please give me something to fight for_—" She shocked him by crushing her lips to his.

When they broke apart, Sakura was crying tears of pure happiness, "_Syaoran, baka ne. You talk too much! You have no idea how happy I am_!" Her eyes sparkled and Syaoran laughed at her cuteness, tightening his grip on her waist as anticipation grew inside of him. Suddenly, she pouted cutely and glared playfully at him.

"_Baka Syao-chan… you know I could never say anything like what you've just told me_… _I'm no good at saying things that I feel anymore… It's like I've gone in the opposite direction you went… argh_!" she put on a determined expression, and his eyes lit up in realization then in pure elation as he begun to respond, but she covered his lips with her finger as she brought up her other hand and lovingly touched his cheek.

She looked at her hand, blushed, and looked into his loving eyes… "…_arigatou! You've always been there for me, no matter what! You've always put my life before yours, my feelings before yours, and you'll never know how much it means to me, how much I appreciate everything you do for me… all those years ago my naïve ways disgusted me because_…" She smiled sadly now and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest.

But he could still hear her muffled voice... "_I only realised how much you meant to me when you were gone… and when 'tou-san died my longing increased… Syaoran_…" She looked up and they both smiled. "_I love you too_."

"_Good_." He said as he winked. They laughed, all sorrows forgotten, and the second their eyes met again they kissed, both overflowing with immeasurable, immense bliss as they made out, the rain easing up but the cloudiness not going away.

What happened next was unforgettable…

* * *

**An attack…**

"SAKURAA!!!"

"_S-s-syaoran-kun?!?!"_

Sakura—unconscious… - …Syaoran … gone…?

* * *

_ Sakura was devastated. Her life and her attitude took a turn for the worst, and instead of being depressed she mourned in secret... locking all her emotions inside of her, and inevitably becoming cold and harsh. Things became harder for everyone, and hope became dim. Meiling stayed in Hong Kong for reasons Touya wouldn't share, but Touya came back to be with his sister. That's when it all started…_

That's when change became too much to bear.

**_End Flashback_**

**

* * *

**

_"'Cause I loved and lost…_

-**Both**_  
The Day I Let You Go_…"

"_It's… you… isn't… it? Syao-chan_?" She smiled shakily and touched his cheek_._

"_Yeah, it's me. I'm back, Saku-koi_." He smiled slightly.

_But it isn't happily ever after. _They both thought, gloomily.

**

* * *

**

"**We can sit here and reminisce about the Good times and the Bad times… But we cannot go back and change the memories…"**

**_ Yet it's hard not to have regrets.   
So many sorrows… mysteries… questions unanswered… but one question will always linger above all else... Why?_**

**

* * *

**

**Japanese Translations**

_Sakura_ - Cherry Blossom  
_Hoe_ - a cute exclamation Sakura made up, much like saying 'huh?' or 'what?'

_Zettai Daijoubou_ - Sakura's phrase, roughly translated it means 'everything will be okay, for sure'

_Syaoran_ - Little Wolf

_Kami-sama_ - 'God'

_-kun_ - (suffix) honorific for someone who is of lower status or for use with close friends or family, mostly used for males.   
  
_-chan_ - (suffix) honorific for someone who is of lower status or for use with close friends or family, mostly used for females.   
  
_-koi _- (suffix) affectionate honorific for someone loved very much

_Sensei _ - Teacher/ professor/ doctor (can be used as a suffix to surname, ie. _Terada-sensei_)

_'tou-san -_ Father (short form for Otou-san)

_'kaa-san -_ Mother (short term for Okaa-san)

_'nii-chan - _Older brother (short term for Onii-chan)

_aishiteru _- a form of "I love you"  
  
_ohayo(u)_ - 'Morning!  
_(ohayo(u) gozaimasu _would be "Good Morning")  
  
_dou'hou - _asshole **A/N: **Syaoran-kun! Mind your language!

_baka - _stupid/ idiot

_onegai - please_

_Moshi moshi - _ Japanese greeting on the phone (ie. _Moshi moshi, Sakura desu! _would mean Hello! This is Sakura!, roughly)

_konnichiwa - _Good Afternoon

_Ja (ne) / Sayonara - _ Goodbye

_nani? _- What?

_oiy - Hey!_

_ne _ - positive confirmation, "right?" or "isn't it?"

_gomen - _sorry

_domo/ arigatou (gozaimasu)- _Thanks/ Thank you (very much)

**-T. (Conspiratorial Omen)**

**Next : ** Chapter 2 - At The Beginning  
_The bleak present, and a reunion of strangers no more..._

(Edited 06/07/04)


	3. At The Beginning

**Legend**  
"dialogue"  
_thinking  
song lyrics  
_**-****Character P.O.V. change  
[line break/horizontal line]** - end scene, scene change and/or 3rd person P.O.V. switch  
**_Flashback_****_ / End Flashback_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura, which belongs to CLAMP, or the song 'At The Beginning,' sung by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx (that you might recognize from Disney's _Anastasia_).

* * *

**_Card Captor Sakura_  
Of Amber Orbs and Emerald Pools: The Revised Version   
Chapter 2: At The Beginning **  
  
**-Tomoyo**  
_We were strangers starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through   
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the Beginning with you…_

_It's been 2 years since Syaoran's disappearance. Sakura has changed for the worse- her previous baby-pink, gentle aura replaced by an unforgiving, cold, dark pink one. Love is a word she shuns from her vocabulary, and a feeling she forbids herself to feel. Trust is something she does not give out so easily, either. Even when it comes to us the obvious dying spark of hope in her eyes is clear and evident. _

_It's painful to see our hopeful, once fragile, Cherry Blossom is slowly withering away from the inside- right before our very eyes._

_Painful and diminishing._

_As a result all of us have fallen into Change's clutches, as well. I, myself, have a dark indigo aura, Eriol has a dark blue one, Touya has a dark Orange one while Kero and Yue's are the same- Kero's is yellow and Yue's is violet. I can slightly feel Meiling's- it is blood red. And as for Syaoran… we stopped feeling his aura long ago, which led us to believe that he was, in fact, dead…_

All members clad in black leather stepped out of their secret alcove, which they had transformed into a hideout using their powers. All rooms were well made and well hidden, only accessible to them- except Sakura's room. No one dared go in there, as were her wishes. The truth was that it was the spot she and Syaoran had last been together and she kept it all to herself. When Syaoran disappeared they had searched for days, but all those with magical powers knew it was no good. His aura disappeared that day… which meant that he had disappeared, also. Permanently…

**-Eriol**  
_No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart..._  
  
_ Everything's so different now… Tomoeda… Japan… the world! What has become of the world? One day we're all happy together, fighting off the occasional criminals, demons and vampires. Now… the world is dark and barren. There are few survivors left and it's our job to find them and rescue them by transporting them to Atlantis, the last safe city in the world, and it's a huge dome underwater. One day things will return to normal, but until that day it's up to us to make it happen.  
  
_ _The day that Syaoran and Sakura were attacked was the day the Great Eclipse fell unto the world. By the time it was over the world was a mass of destruction and in a state of peril, lives were lost, cities levelled, countries destroyed. Those who did manage to survive now live in fear of what will happen. Those who are dead sometimes become that of which killed them... demons. The worst of them all, however… are Vampires. _

_The One is the vampire who started it all. He caused the Great Eclipse, and when the darkness fell… the creatures of darkness came out. _

_Permanently. _

_ The sun is now red and hangs along with the eerie moon at all times- no one knows when it is day or night. Yet… after all this… it isn't the end… it won't end until the fighting has stopped… and when that will happen… no one knows… but even with the humid weight of the air and the thick fog of death and pain around us... we don't give in and we fight for those we have lost and those we have yet to save. We've been fighting long and hard, and what we fear most is the Unknown. For in this world full of changes and pain..._

_Nothing is worse than not knowing._

**-Both**_  
When I lost hope you were there to remind me  
This is the start…_

_ One thing is for sure, though_. They thought. _We'll always love each other_. They held hands and met with Cerberus, Yue, Touya and Sakura, ahead, all walking on the twisting path their lives have turned onto. But, hope remains…  
  
**-All  
**_And Life is road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever wonderful journey.  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the Beginning with you…_

They stopped. "Well, where do we go today?" Yue asked. They all looked at Sakura who had her eyes closed.

"The old site of Hong Kong." Sakura replied, sadly, but then looked at Touya and smiled a little, "It's about time we checked up on Meiling. It's been a year."

Touya smiled, "Arigatou, imoto-chan." He said fondly.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Tomoyo stated, smiling.

"Wai! Ikimashou!!" Cerberus shouted enthusiastically.

Eriol smiled at Kero's enthusiasm. "Everyone ready? You know the drill." he ordered. They all formed a circle and joined hands and glowed the colours of their auras.

"To 'Hong Kong,' then!" Sakura stated.

"Hai!" And that's exactly where they went.

* * *

"They're coming, **Mei Mei**." **He **said, smiling slightly.  
"I know, **Syaon. **I know." The **girl** replied, smiling also.

"You ready?" He asked. "As ready as I'll ever be!" She replied as she jumped down.

_And it's about time, too. _They both thought.

* * *

"SAKURA!!!! WATCH OUT!!!!!!!" Tomoyo screamed as she ducked an on-coming attack that was now heading straight for Sakura.

"Already done, Tomoyo!" And she did a back-flip and landed gracefully back-to-back with her friend. "Let's watch each other's backs, alright?" Sakura stated, smirking.

"Right! Let's kick some ass!" Tomoyo laughed and she blasted the few minor enemies in front of her while Sakura was still taking care of the vampire in front of her.

_If there's anything I hate more than ghosts, _Sakura thought vehemently, _It's vampires. Damn them to hell! _She blocked its attempt to sink its teeth into her, but found surprisingly that she was weakening. _Dammit. Not good. I'm becoming too weak! AGH! Fiery… burn the opponent in front of you! _She thought. And it was done.

"Close call, Sakura. How are Eriol and the others doing?" Tomoyo asked,

"Take a look for yourself." Sakura stated dryly and pointed to Eriol who was standing there, smiling innocently, with a whole bunch of zombies demolished at his feet. Tomoyo sweat-dropped, "Well that's my Eri-chan!" She stated and hugged Eriol.

"But of course, Tomo-koi. Kero and Yue were fine 2 seconds ago but I think they went to help Touya… wherever he went…" They looked around and spotted Kero and Yue finishing off blasting their fire and ice at a few zombies but Touya wasn't faring too well against…

"NAOKO!" Sakura yelled through clenched teeth as she ran over and knocked her down, signalling her brother to stand aside.

"Hello, Sakura, dear. I was wondering when you would come over and greet your long-time friend!" Naoko stated sarcastically.

"Shut up you stupid bitch!" Sakura spat, "I've hated you since the day you became one of _them_ and bit Chiharu, Yamazaki and Rika!"

Sakura yelled. "Hey, sweetie, take it down a notch, will ya? I got business to take care of, so I'll catch up with you later. Say bye to Syaoran for me- Oh wait, silly me! He's dead! Why'd you come back to Hong Kong? He's gone, girlie! Get over it!" She laughed maliciously and flew off.

"COME BACK HERE YOU FUCKING WHORE AND TAKE THAT BACK!" Sakura screamed, infuriated. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Mistress." Yue comforted. Sakura just glared at where she last saw Naoko then turned around, emotionless.

"Kero, Yue, Touya. Stay outside. Tomoyo, Eriol, come inside. There are bound to be survivors in this old complex." Sakura ordered. They all nodded and they went inside only to find a little toddler crying in the centre of the dark room. Sakura held her hand up signalling the other 2 to stop.

"I'll handle this one." She said, softening a bit, slowly making her way towards the little boy…

"I wouldn't get too close if I were you."

They all whipped around to the direction of the voice. They saw was a shadowed figure, dressed in similar attire to them but with a black cloak concealing his face. His eyes were covered by dark shades. Leaning back calmly against the wall in a corner of the room, he ignored everything but Sakura and the little boy in the centre of the room.

_Where did he come from? _Eriol thought,_ Wait… that voice… a dark green aura… he's so… familiar…_

_What is he talking about? It's just a little boy- wait! I recognize that voice! _Tomoyo realised_._

_Syaoran! _They both thought at the same time and gasped.

"Dare…?" Sakura stared at the mysterious figure. At her angle she couldn't make out anything about the person.

* * *

**-Meiling  
**_We were strangers on a crazy adventure…_

I watched as he sighed and looked at Cerberus and Yue who were sleeping back-to-back. They looked so tired and worn since I last saw them...

I heard Touya sigh again and slowly began to walk towards him. _To-ya..._

**-Touya  
**_Never dreaming how our dreams would come true…_

I looked up, sensing a familiar prescence. _What…?_

"Why the long face, To-ya?"

I gasped in shock. "Who… W-what… Mei?! Mei is that you!?" A familiar warmth begun to spread through my body.

"In the flesh!" she answered happily, pulling me into a loving embrace. "I missed you so much!"

"So did I." I responded, trying to keep my emotions in check. I looked up at her in worry. "Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Yes, I'm okay, now that we're together again." she answered sincerely. _I missed that sweet voice._

**-Both_  
_**_Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you…_

_Together again. _Smiling, we shared their first kiss in a long time. Kero and Yue unknowingly smiled, secretly watching happily from under their eyelids at the reunion.

_And life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

**-All_  
_**_Life is a road, now and forever wonderful journey…_

* * *

"Watch it!" Syaoran yelled to Sakura as the little boy got up and exposed his red eyes. Syaoran ran and tackled her out of the way as the little boy lunged at her.

**-Syaoran  
**_I'll be there when the when the world stops turning…_

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Sakura yelled and glared at me, quickly turning back to the "boy" who was smiling devilishly at her, "What—" confusion evident in her voice.

"Eriol! Get Tomoyo out of here!" I yelled at him. He nodded and they headed outside.

**-Eriol & Tomoyo  
**_I'll be there when the storm is through…  
And in the end I wanna be…_  
_… standing at the beginning…_

_Be careful, you two. _They both thought.

* * *

_ How did he know their names?_ Sakura wondered… "Hey! Watch it!" Sakura yelled. _Shield! _Syaoran whipped around only to find a sharp lead pipe just centimetres away from his face which was stopped by Shield.

"Thanks, now get outta here before—KUSO!" Syaoran glared dangerously at the "little boy" who managed to knock Sakura into the wall- hard- and she slumped, a lot of her energy drained previously.

"Sakura!!! Daijoubou!?" Syaoran yelled in worry, still keeping his eyes on the "boy."

"How did you kn-"   
  
"I'll explain later!" He interrupted and placed himself between the little boy and Sakura, protectively. _He's so familiar… _Sakura thought as she looked on tiredly.

"You amuse me, young warrior. Let's see if you've gotten better from the last time we met." The boy spoke in a voice much older than he was and he transformed and turned out to be none other than…

"Yamazaki…" Sakura whispered disbelievingly. "Takashi! We used to be friends but no more! I won't go easy on you this time! I've reverted back to normal! I'm not like you and I never was!" Syaoran yelled at him.

"We'll see about that, Li!" Yamazaki yelled as he charged at him, blade in hand, "If a stake will no longer harm you, then this blade will!" _They're… both vampires! Or at least one of them is and the other was… but- wait did he say 'Li'!? _

**-Sakura  
**_...with you..._

I looked on in anticipation. _It can't be… _"Li" brought out a blade of his own with a bright amber and emerald green hilt, it's blade a brilliant silver-white. He blocked Yamazaki's attack with ease and fought hard.

* * *

_I have to mask my moves from Sakura, _he thought, _I can't let her know who I am… not yet… _he thought and cast a glance at her which was just the distraction Yamazaki needed as he slashed him on his cheek and sent a blast toward the unsuspecting Sakura.

"DAMMIT! SAKURA USE SHIELD!" Syaoran yelled at her but Sakura was too weak and paralysed to do anything. The blast came closer… and closer… until Syaoran jumped in front of it and held his blade horizontally as he threw out a gold ofuda, groaning inwardly, _So much for masking my moves._

"Earth, as commander of the elements I order you to make a shield at my will!" Syaoran whispered as the ofuda shed a brilliant aurora light and created a dome around Sakura and himself.

"Smooth, Li! You have improved! I'll be back to finish this off!" Yamazaki laughed and disappeared,

"Shitai! Takashi you COWARD!" Syaoran yelled through clenched teeth. As the light died down he sighed and looked at Sakura's weak form. "Can you get up?" he asked softly. _Damn. She makes me feel so weak sometimes. But… that's why…_ he shook his head.

"H-hai, but who-?" she started but was once again interrupted, "Hey, I said I'd explain later, didn't I? Let's go the others are probably worried about you." He offered a gloved hand, which she hesitantly took, and pulled her up.

"Right… arigatou." Her smile flashed and as quickly as it came, she reverted back to the stoic girl he saw walk in as she turned around and headed to the others. A deep frown appeared on his face.

_She's so different… all because of me…?_

They walked out to the awaiting faces of the others. During the fight the others were watching secretly and smiled since Meiling filled them in on everything. She was also dressed like them and had a cloak similar to Syaoran's.

Syaoran gave her a look and she nodded at everyone and they immediately understood: No one was to tell Sakura. It was Syaoran's job to tell her himself when they were both ready.

"Hello, Sakura." Meiling smiled.

"Meiling! You're okay! Thank goodness those stupid vampires didn't get to you! I hate them… so much…" She said as she hugged Meiling, who in turn just nodded but smiled sadly to Syaoran who looked away.

"Well," Touya started as he looked at Syaoran understandingly and then at Meiling, "Let's go to the hideout. We have a lot to talk about."

"Wait." Sakura started, turning to Syaoran. "Look, I don't know who you are or who you _think_ you are but we don't need your help. I said thank you only because I was grateful that I had been caught off guard and you managed to defeat Yamazaki. I don't know how you know him, but I also know you were… or are… a vampire. So I want nothing to do with you. So please when we're done at the hideout- leave." Sakura stated emotionlessly.

Hurt flashing in his eyes, Syaoran replied challengingly, "Yeah, of COURSE you don't need my help. That's why you almost got knocked unconscious and could have died from that blast. That's why you don't need _our_ help." Syaoran stated sarcastically, indicating to Meiling.

**-Sakura  
**_I knew there was somebody somewhere like me alone in the dark._

_… why do I have the feeling I know him…? _"Meiling, you know him?" I asked, still glaring suspiciously at "Li" who glared back.

"Yeah, I do. We have a lot to talk about Sakura, let's just go- and don't tell Syaon-um… him to go anywhere, alright?" She stuttered.

"Whatever." I tapped my foot impatiently, and snapped "Can you guys get ready already?" Touya told Meiling and "Li" what to do and in the blink of an eye, we were "Home." _…home… an illusion… but all we have left._

* * *

"Tomoyo, Eriol you always take care of each other so get to it. Touya, you have some catching up to do with Meiling so go ahead. Kero, Yue you know the drill. I guess Mr. Mystery man comes with me and when we're done we meet back and talk about whatever it is we seriously need to talk about." Sakura ordered. Meiling was slightly shocked at how cold she was but just nodded along with the others. Syaoran was impressed and pissed at the same time but then remembered it was his fault so he just followed her obediently.

They stopped outside her room. "Congratulations." She stated sarcastically.

"For what?" He asked curiously.

"…for being the first inside my room." _Why am I letting that happen? _She stated simply and thought curiously as she lifted the drapes and they stepped in. He looked in awe.

**-Syaoran  
**_Now I know my dream will live on I've been waiting so long  
  
There was a mini waterfall in one corner that fell into what looked like a mini lake. The whole room had a magical aura to it, a gigantic canopy bed in another corner, a semi-open roof where you could see the sun, moon and stars all together in the sky. The mysterious light streamed into the centre where a low table was with cushions around it. In another corner there was an orb glowing a brilliant white colour, seeming to have more to it than a decoration... _my eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

_There's definitely more to it then what meets the eye..._

"Sugoi…" I whispered.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Sakura replied sincerely, smiling at me for the first time since I saw her again.

"You made this out of magic?" I more stated than questioned.

"Yeah… so you explaining any time soon or do you want me to heal you right now?" she asked me, her voice still as beautiful as ever..._ even if it was hard and straight to the point. _

"You can heal?" I asked, once again surprised.

"There are a lot of things I can do." She stated simply, yet mysteriously, "Here, lie down on this table," She ordered, "and take off anything over your wounds."

"I can't do that." I stated simply.

"You don't have to be modest. I couldn't care less." She replied, coldly.

I winced, _Itai… that was harsh… _I started explaining, "It's not that. You said it yourself. I _used _to be half-vampire. I found out the hard way, almost getting burned to oblivion. I always covered all of my skin as I was looking for a cure. Now that I'm alright again I don't know if I'm fully healed." _…I probably am but… you don't know what I've been through…_

With her suspicions confirmed, she eyed me wearily, just as I feared. My heart felt heavier. "Well let's start with the cloak then." I just sighed and begun to take it off when a searing pain went through me.

"Let me see." She picked it up quicker than I thought. Reluctantly, and with slight difficulty, I took off the cloak and my shirt. She gasped. _That's just on the outside…_

_...Nothing's gonna tear us apart..._

**-Both  
**_And Life is a road and I wanna keep going_  
_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing   
Life is a road, now and forever wonderful journey._

All over his torso there were various cuts, bruises and burns of different degrees. And on his cheek she could see the nastiest scar of them all. "Okay hold still." She put her hands on his chest and they both blushed. "Er… this'll only take a second." She stammered. _Why am I feeling this way? _

He nodded dumbly. _She still feels the same way… Saku… _

Her hands started to glow white and it transferred to his body where the cuts and burns slowly started disappearing, however it was a painful process as some of his wounds started closing. He gritted his teeth and thrashed slightly as it was over.

"Hey! Calm down! You're fine! Just let me take off your shades so we can heal that scar-"

"No! Don't!" but it was too late. He kept his eyes tightly shut and she realised something. "Tanned skin… unruly chestnut hair…" she started to piece it together, "…Open your eyes…" She ordered, gently. He did slowly and…

**Amber orbs met Emerald pools.**

* * *

_"It's… you… isn't… it? Syao-chan?" She smiled shakily and touched his cheek._

_"Yeah, it's me. I'm back, Saku-koi." Hesmiled slightly.  
  
**But it isn't happily ever after**. They both thought gloomily._

* * *

She cried, "But… you're… no!! Y-you were... d-dead!" she cried, "…but you're right here... in front of me..." she drew in a shaky breath. "… tell me! Onegai! What happened after that night! Why didn't you come back until now? Why did you leave me alone?" her voice finished in a sad whisper.

"Saku, you know why! I told you! I'll explain the rest later just please don't hate me! I've missed you so much…" he tried to plead, not wanting to see her sad after yearning for her for all this time.

"Syaoran—"

"Please, worry later! I just want to hold you right now! Please…" They embraced and tried to be strong for the other while they cried. "God I missed you so much…" he whispered back, furiously.   
  
She sniffed slightly, her emotions overwhelming her and her voice cracking. "I missed you, too…"

They smiled and nervously, Syaoran bent down and Sakura met him half-way in a heart-aching kiss- their pains, worries, and the world just melting away…

By the door a group of eavesdroppers smiled at each other.

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through_

**-Syaoran & Sakura**  
_And in the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you…_

We walked out and saw the others, all grinning. Seeing the guilty looks on their faces, laughter erupted from both of us. And since laughter is contagious, we were soon giggling or chuckling together.

_Could it be that happiness will finally come to us?_

**-Eriol & Tomoyo  
**_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Sakura-chan and Syaoran-san have found each other once again!! It's good to know that anything is possible if you believe..._

**-Meiling & Touya  
**_Love is a river I wanna keep going on_

_Maybe everything will be okay, for sure, for True Love will overcome all obstacles. If we dare to love then we can fight to win!_

**-Kero & Yue  
**_Starting out on a journey…_

_We can always offer our guidance and our protection, but watching these love stories bloom is a great experience. As long as we believe in our hopes, loves and the light, we can't lose to The One!_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing _

The group begun to celebrate the joyous reunion while they could. It's not every day they experience such happiness! Knowing that everything will be okay for sure, they put the thoughts of the battle aside and began talking of the old times, caught up in the memories. They knew if they kept them in their heart they wouldn't forget them, and they wouldn't succumb to pessimism as they had at one point.

For when it comes down to it, you have to believe in the good things. The good times, the morals of mistakes, the hopes, the dreams, the friends and family. But mostly...

**-Sakura & Syaoran  
**_In the end I wanna be  
Standing At the beginning…with you…_

_Love._

* * *

****_Meanwhile, somewhere nearby, a white, glowing sphere turned a brilliant two-tone shade that contrasted yet mixed in perfect harmony as a green and pink aura flared..._

_The surface and its contrasting colours held secrets deeper than anyone's knowledge..._

**_Almost anyone._**

* * *

**Japanese Translations **(I'll only be adding new ones per chapter)

_imoto-chan - _little sister

_on'nashujin - _Mistress

_-sama - _(suffix) honorific used for those of highest level of respect/ superiority, a master, mistress or royalty

_hai _- yes

_dare? _- who?

_daijoubou desu ka?- _Are you alright/ okay?

_wai -_ happy exclamation ("Yay!"/ "Yes!")

_sugoi - _wow!/ Awesome!

_Ikimashou! - _let's go!

_itai -_ ow/ ouch

_kuso/shitai! -_ damn!/shit! **A/N: **shakes head Syaoran and his foul language, ne?

**-T. (Conspiratorial Omen)**

**Next : **Chapter 3 - It's So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday  
_A recollection of what happened, as a dark aura burdens them all..._


	4. It's So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday

**Legend**  
"dialogue"  
_thinking  
song lyrics  
_**-****Character P.O.V. change  
[line break/horizontal line]** - end scene, scene change and/or 3rd person P.O.V. switch  
**_Flashback_****_ / End Flashback_**

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Card Captor Sakura, which belongs to CLAMP, or the song 'It's So Hard To Say Goodbye To Yesterday,' sung by Boyz II Men (in memory of my fellow Graduates this year).

* * *

**_ Card Captor Sakura_  
Of Amber Orbs and Emerald Pools: The Revised Version  
Chapter 3: Syaoran- It's So Hard To Say Goodbye To Yesterday  
  
** "Now… we have a lot of explaining to do, Syaon." Meiling said.

"We do, Mei mei. Well…" I started…

_How do I say goodbye to what we had?_  
_The good times that made us laugh... outweigh the bad... Ohh.._

**_Flashback_**

**Snap.**

They broke apart. "Syaoran... did you hear something?" Sakura quivered, recovering from her previous state.

"Yeah. The rain let up so it can't be that..." I mused, "... maybe it was just our imagination?" I tried to reason. _Things were going so well! Finally! Why can't fate just be kind once in a while and let Sakura and I have some time together? _

"Hello? Syaoran?" she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry, what?"

"I said that it couldn't be _ both_ our imaginations! I swear I heard som-"

**Snap.**

"...S-Syaoran?"

**Thud...**

** Thud...**

** Thud....**

_(I thought we'd get to see forever... but forever's gone away...  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday...)_

_ It's coming closer. _"Sakura, be cautious. Something's coming. Best get your magic ready." I ran protectively to her side while we both had an arm around each other and the other hand around our respective weapons.

"What is it?" she whispered. I could tell she was trying to keep the fright from her voice.

"Nothing to worry about. Probably just another vampire or something." she tensed. _Damn. That's putting it mildly. _I mentally smacked myself. "I'm sorry Saku- you know what I-"

"Yeah. It's alright. There's something more important you should be worrying about, though." Sakura stated, intensely gazing as the sky.

"What-?" I looked up and was shocked.

It was an eclipse, but on closer note you'd see it was not Solar, Lunar or anything like that. This was one magically-orientated. And that magic was of Evil origins.

"Syaoran... the aura. It's so... black. And mysterious... who knows how much power it holds?" she quivered. I kissed her forehead.

"Whatever it is, we'll get through it. We always do. Now let's try using the light- SHITAI! Watch it!" We jumped at what we THOUGHT was a safe distance and marveled at what was before us.

_Oh..._

_My..._

_Kami-sama..._

Vampires. Demons. You name it. It was there. Coming from the sky. Coming from the forest. We were surrounded. We stood back to back. _Kuso! Now what?! How can we possibly get out of this? I have to save Sakura, but... can I save myself? After all this time we're finally together... only to be split apart, again? _

"SYAORAN!!! IIE!!!!"

"SAKURA! STAND BACK!" 3 Vampires were quickly approaching and they had plenty of back up. I pushed Sakura in one direction and myself in the other just when I felt a familiar sensation in the back of my mind and inwardly sighed with relief. At least Sakura would be safe.

"Sakura! Wait there, Eriol and the others are coming!" "

I can't go anywhere but I'm not letting you fight alone! FIERY, EARTHY! Attack the demons that threaten your mistress! WATERY, WINDY! Aid them!" _I hope Kero and Yue will come faster now. This is a boost to their powers! _Sakura thought hopefully as she watched her 4 elements attack in all directions, also protecting Syaoran who was faring well.

_Using all 4 element cards? I know she's strong but it will soon take it's toll! _I thought wildly, the slight distraction getting me a slash in the arm. "Syaoran-kun!!!"

"Stay!"

"But-"

"Syaoran!?" Eriol asked, as he, Tomoyo, Cerberus and Yue arrived.

"I'm fine!!" I gritted my teeth as Eriol stepped in behind me and helped me out. I smiled gratefully. Kero and Yue fought from above while Tomoyo supported Sakura and helped defend her, thankfully.

"On'nashujin! You used the 4 element cards! You know how dangerous that is!" Yue called from above. I glanced at her worriedly.

"I'm fine!" she reassured unconvincingly, starting to sway.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo steadied her.

"I'm fine..."

"Yokatta!"

"Tomoyo! Watch her!" I shouted, then turned to Eriol, "How long can we keep this up?" I asked, switching sides for a minute.

"Not for very long!" he replied, grimly, "Kero! Yue! Keep an eye on Sakura and Tomoyo for a minute!" He ordered, then fully directed his attention to Tomoyo, "Tomoyo! What's happening?" Eriol asked,

"Right! Tomoyo-chan! Try looking back to when the heavy rain started!" Sakura suggested while trying to boost Tomoyo's powers.

"Hai! I'll do my best!"

_That's right! I almost forgot! Tomoyo should be able to recall what happened with her powers... but this will take a lot out of her! I hope she can recall what happened! _I thought hopefully. Eriol and I were faring well now- almost done clearing our area.

"I... I can't explain it... it's confusing! And it's taking a lot more out of me than usual!" Tomoyo started, terrified of her misfortune, "Sakura-chan! You must use Time and Return together! Eriol-kun, Syaoran, Kero and Yue will help boost your power and I'll keep everyone in stability! That way we can all see what happened!" Tomoyo ordered.

"Good thinking, Tomoyo-chan!" Eriol called.

"Impressive! I don't think even I could have thought of that!" I exclaimed

"Alright- enough with the praise!" Cerberus yelled,

"Time is something we don't have a lot of!" Yue added.

"Well, we'll just have to change that!" Sakura stated, determination firing up in her eyes, "TIME! Stop the present and the horrors occurring in it! RETURN! Take us back and be our eyes in the past! TIME, RETURN! You're mistress commands you!"

_(I don't know where the road is going to lead...  
All I know is where we've been... what we've been through... Ooh...")_

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

"You guys have to feel me in, after, about what the vision showed you." I stated.

"How come?" Cerberus asked, puzzled.

"That was the time I was taken. While you guys were sent back into time before I could see anything... He took me..." I sighed.

"He?" Sakura inquired, thoughtfully.

"…Yeah…"

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_ W-what happened? Where am I? I don't see anything... and my powers aren't decreasing. I must have lost the link with the others. _I slowly opened my eyes- only to find darkness greet me. "Hello?" I called out.

"Hello, little wolf." A husky voice responded, it seemed to come from all directions.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"That is none of your concern. But... if you must know- since it will not matter- I am The One."

"The... One?"

"That's right. Don't know me, Xiao Lang?"

My eyes widened. "How did you..."

"I know a lot about you." He answered simply.

"I know all about you and your little friends... even though you know nothing of me, which- by the way- saddens me greatly."

"Bullshit! Whoever the hell you are get me out of here! I have to go check on-"

"On who?" He interrupted, mockingly. "Your friends? The rich, weakling Daidouji? The half-reincarnated Clow, Hiiragaziwa? Sad that the other half just happens to be dead- so pathetic, as well!!" he laughed maliciously. I gritted my teeth "Ah, or maybe you mean your darling cousin, Meiling, and her love, Kinomoto? Oh... I mean Touya. For we ALL know that YOU'RE love is ALSO a Kinomoto!" I could hear his sneering,

"Shu-"  
  
"Your cherry blossom. Your little cherry blossom and her pathetic guardians-" he continued,

"-DAMARE!" I yelled angrily, "You don't know crap about me! Tomoyo-san is NOT a weakling! Eriol-san is NOT useless, even at half-power, and how DARE you speak about Kinomoto-san that way!" He snorted "Meiling and Touya are 2 of the strongest people I know, and they're safe in Hong Kong! Yue-san and Cerberus-san are NOT pathetic and you have NO right in HELL to talk about MY Sakura! Bastard!" Suddenly I felt a cold impact with my cheek.

"First of all, LITTLE Wolf... NEVER interrupt your superiors when you are in their presence! A member of the Li Clan should KNOW that. And secondly- before you interrupted- I was saying that _your _Ying Fa will NOT be yours much longer. After I dispose of you, she will be mine." He laughed, evilly. "'How do I know so much?' You're practically screaming the question!!" he laughed and I just glared at the "ground," knowing he could be anywhere.

"Wh-"

"I have watched you all- day in and day out- ever since you came back to Hong Kong... even before, in your case. And I now lust for the mortal angel. She shall rule at my side as the demon goddess or perish with the others of her pathetic race!"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU BASTARD!? SHOW YOURSELF TO ME!"

"As you wish—" And show himself, he did. My eyes widened in horror...

_(If we get to see tomorrow... I hope it's worth all the wait...  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday...)_

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

"Kami... I can't..." I sighed heavily and rested my head between my hands. I felt a hand on my shoulder and knew Mei Mei was trying to comfort me.

"Syaoran..." I looked up and Sakura was crouching down in front of me. She took my hand, "I know whatever it is that you have to tell us might hurt you, but... please try... if it's too painful, maybe Meiling can..."

"Gomen, Sakura. Syaon didn't tell me, either." I sighed again.

"No, it's alright. I'll tell you... it can't stay a secret forever."

"Syaoran?" Tomoyo started, but Eriol asked the question I was dreading anyone would ask ever since I learned, myself. "Who was it?"

"Li-sama, what could have possibly seen that could be so bad?" Yue asked, and Cerberus nodded.

"And why does it make you hate _ Him_ even more than all of us put together?" Touya asked. I laughed bitterly.

"Mou, so many questions, yet it's amazing how I can answer them at the same time..." This made everyone look at me even more confused. I looked down at Sakura who was searching my eyes for answers.

"Syao...?" She begun, but I cut in. _They have the right to know this much, at least._

"He was... a person who I never could have guessed in more than a million lifetimes of his identity. The last person I could ever think of with every fiber of my being. The _only _ person who would make me hate him for everything he did, for everything he said, and for everything that he stands for."

I spat out with so much spite, disgust and hatred in my voice everyone was taken aback. Yet when I stalled for a few seconds everyone inched closer.

"He was..." they came even closer… I sighed deeply.

"He was my............................................................................... father." I whispered.

Everyone gasped. _Yeah, that was the expected reaction. _Sakura, of course, was the first one to speak. Amazing how she got over the initial shock just to try to comfort me.

She squeezed my shoulder, "Syaoran..."

"Forget about it for now... I have to finish." She just nodded. I looked at everyone else who had gotten over their shock and nodded eagerly, also.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"-son." He finished, as I choked out at the same time "P-p-apa??..?" He looked surprised.

"You remember?" he thought for a second, "You remember… even after not seeing me for… how many years?"

"It's been 17 years, 7 months and 4 days. Now how about the truth, Father." I spat out, and before he could open his mouth I added, "The ENTIRE truth."

He smirked. "You never cease to amaze me, my boy. When you were 3 you remember only an 'image.' That image was a member of the Li Clan, husband to Yelan Li, and father to you and your sisters. 'Xiaofuei Li.' He is my human half. My other half, which is actually my true self, is who stands before you know. However, I was not aware of myself. I lived the life as Xiaofuei and trained to become leader of the Li Clan, much like you had to.

"By the time I was 20 I qualified, but I needed to be married, and by clan rules I would have to keep the clan blood strong by marrying my cousin, Yelan. And that's what I did. We bred 4 beautiful daughters, your older sisters, Sheifa, Fanren, Fuutie and Feimei. We thought we would never have a chance at getting a boy so we gave up... but not permanently.

"I was sent to Japan on clan business. The first night I was there, before I could get to my hotel, I was attacked by none other than a vampire. I managed to rid of it but not before it could bite me. That would kill any normal _human_ but that's when I realized I wasn't one.

"My other half now took over and memories came back to me. I was an immortal. And now, I was a vampire immortal, but with the weaknesses of a vampire. When I came home shortly after your mother was dreadfully worried and that night, out of my newfound powers with newfound lust, we 'tried' again. And the result," he smiled sinisterly, "was you." I looked away in disgust.

He came up to me and forced me to look him dead in the eye. I wasn't about to back down so I glared as hard as I could. Of course, he wasn't phased the slightest. "Now, my dear Xiao Lang. It's time you pieced things together, as you probably should have already." I broke eye contact and understood.

The "father" I had the first 3 years of my life was not real.

He was the human identity of an evil immortal.

Evil, who just happened to be, a vampire immortal.

Which made me…

_(And I'll take with me the memories... to be my sunshine after the rain..._  
_It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday...)_

"Which makes me the partial son of an evil vampire immortal- or in other words, a half vampire." I said in disgust. _Which also means I can never face the others again... or... just Sakura... _

"Right. The weaknesses will grow on you now. You should know them well, for you hunted your own kin. Now that you know the truth your dark side will try to take over. Knowledge is power, after all. And to fools who know not how to use it, power _is _weakness. There's always a way to overcome it. After telling you this, I will not kill you and free you of your pain. I will let you live to fight your sorrows, all alone, for your cherry blossom won't want you anymore, and your friends shall abandon you in disgust. So good luck in the battle of life, Xiao Lang." He sneered. "You're alone now, little wolf. All alone."

"No. NO! I-I have family-"

"-they will shun you. They will cast you from the clan! Now that you know the truth they will do everything in their power to protect themselves from YOU." _H-he's right... mother would just turn away... keep it all inside... my sisters would be quiet... for once... normally that would be amusing... _

"M-my friends wouldn't turn away in disgust if they knew my situation!" I yelled defensively. Maybe a little too defensively. He smirked, he knew he was getting to me.

"Are you sure about that? You kept your barriers up so long and only recently have they been kept down. Maybe you don't fully trust them yet- and they don't fully trust you. And we both know that the cherry blossom won't face you now- and you can't face her without telling her the truth. So tell me, little wolf. What ARE you going to do?" He laughed maniacally and slowly disappeared, leaving me to sink to my knees and crack.

I'm...

All...

Alone...?

"IIE!!!!!!" I screamed and banged my fist on the floor. I looked around blindly at my surroundings.

"Where am I? Where have you left me, you monster?"

_ "I may be a monster, son, but so are you! I've merely taken you back to the real world... but before I go... I have something for you so you'll always remember me... flashes of the future once my minions of darkness have taken over the world!" _

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

Everyone was staring at me in different ways. Awe. Pity. Sorrow. Pain. Either that or they were thinking of my "father" in fury, disgust and pure hatred.

"Those flashes… they were exactly how the world is now… except worse. If we _didn't _do anything about it… and… then…"

"I'll finish, Syaon." Mei mei offered, to which I simply nodded. "That's when Syaon came to me. He told me what happened- except the part about... about... 'uncle' Xiaofuei." she winced in disgust, "When he did arrive we barely recognized him, mostly because he masked his aura. It was the day before Touya left, and he was the reason Touya left-"

"- please don't be angry that I knew... it was not my place to tell." Touya interrupted. Everyone just nodded.

"We also didn't recognize him because he arrived with all kinds of scars. He went through a lot to get to Touya and I. He turned to us because he wasn't ready to face... um..." she stuttered, I looked down in shame.

"It's alright, Syaoran. We understand." Tomoyo comforted, Eriol nodded. Sakura was just staring into space, her hand still on my shoulder, no emotion showing on her face. _Must have really gotten her thinking… maybe… reconsidering some things… _I thought, dejectedly. I squeezed her hand, timidly, and she snapped out of it and gave me a half-smile and turned to Meiling, which signaled her to continue.

"Touya and I tried to heal him as much as we could and he filled us in on all that happened. We of course didn't turn him away- Touya and him were finally getting along," she joked, which earned slight smiles, "and because I was practically the only family he had left. We both knew that eventually the Li Clan would find out. If they would shun us both or not we weren't sure but we didn't think about it.

"We've been through exactly what you guys have been through. The horrors, the battles. Watching all the destruction around us and not having enough power to stop it. So we've also trained as hard as you guys. We know that much because we've been watching from a distance.

"That year ago when I stopped keeping in touch was because we started traveling more- especially between here and the old Hong Kong site. We're really sorry... you might have seen us a few times. We left a few hints here and there. Especially Syaon," She turned to me and smiled, then turned to Sakura,

"Syaon's been watching you a lot, Sakura. It hurt me a lot to see both of you in so much pain. I mean- that happens when soul mates are separated." We both blushed, "**_Mei Mei_**!" I hissed in embarrassment. We all laughed, trying to break the tension.

"Well..." Cerberus started after a long period of comforting silence. "Just like the gluttonous nuigurumi to destroy the silence." I joked, trying to keep the happy mood for just a little longer. Even Cerberus was laughing but stopped quickly and got a glint in his eye as he pounced on me.

"Ah! I'm being crushed by an over-grown, gluttonous nuigurumi named Cerberus! Kami have mercy!" I laughed, because he wasn't putting his full weight on me.

"Hey, Li-gaki, you can stop calling me 'Cerberus'- it sounds so formal and it makes me sound old! Call me 'Kero' like everyone else!" Cer- I mean Kero told me once he got off me. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"You bring this up now?" he just shrugged. "Alright- but you gotta call me Syaoran-gaki from now on-" I joked again. Everyone animé-fell down. "-but only because I'm calling you Kero-nuigurumi now!" I laughed as Kero-nuigurumi popped a vein and started chasing me around.

Everyone laughed at the sight, finally fully happy in a long time. For the moment our problems were put aside...  
  
For the Moment...

_ And I'll take... with me the memories...  
To be my sunshine... after the rain... ohh..._

Afterwards we settled down, peaceful. I smiled at Sakura who smiled back. I took her hand and held it tightly. "It might be so hard to say goodbye to yesterday..." I whispered in her ear, "...but I'm glad that I'll be seeing tomorrow with you, Saku."

She kissed me on the cheek, "Not tomorrow. Forever."

_Forever, then. Issho. _ We smiled and turned back to the others.

_... It's So Hard... To Say Goodbye... To Yesterday..._

_But it's good to embrace the future, no matter what it brings. _I reasoned.

* * *

**Japanese Translations**

_gaki -_ brat/ kid

_nuigurumi - _ stuffed animal

_yokatta - _ I'm glad

_iie - _ no

_mou _ - annoyance exclamation ("geez" / "sheesh")

_damare - _ shut up

_issho - _ together

**Chinese Translations**

_Mei mei - _ little sister **A/N: **Syaoran calls Meiling this as a nickname, and Meiling's nickname in return is Syaon. There's no significance here, they're just nicknames!

_Xiao Lang _ - Little Wolf, a.k.a. Syaoran

_Ying Fa - _ Cherry Blossom, a.k.a. Sakura

**-T. (Conspiratorial Omen)**

**Next : ** Chapter 4 - Eyes On Me  
_Negative feelings successfully plague their minds, as they enter the ancient metropolis, safe for the time being._

(Edited 06/07/04)


	5. Eyes On Me

**Legend**  
"dialogue"  
_thinking  
song lyrics  
_**-****Character P.O.V. change  
[line break/horizontal line]** - end scene, scene change and/or 3rd person P.O.V. switch  
**_Flashback_****_ / End Flashback_**

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Card Captor Sakura, which belongs to CLAMP, or the song 'Eyes On Me,' sung by Faye Wong (from the game _Final Fantasy VIII_, which belongs to Square Enix).

* * *

**_Card Captor Sakura_  
Of Amber Orbs and Emerald Pools: The Revised Version  
Chapter 4: Sakura- Eyes On Me **

_Whenever sang my songs- On the stage... on my own...  
Whenever said my words- Wishing they would be heard...  
  
_ It was well into the night, and I sighed as I thought about what this world has become. Everyone else had gone to bed, with the exception of myself. We talked it over and agreed that everyone would sleep with someone else in the room for safety purposes_. Of course those pairs would be Tomoyo and Eriol, Meiling and Touya, Kero and Yue and of course... Syaoran and I._

_I saw you smiling at me... was it real- or just my fantasy?  
You'd always be there in the corner of this tiny little bar... _

_ I know I've been acting like things are okay, but... it just feels weird being with him again. There are so many things that have happened... things just can't go back to normal. _I sighed again and looked over at Syaoran. _He's... almost exactly like I remembered him... but at the same time he's so different... Oh, Syao-chan... do I still love you as much as I did? Especially now that I know… _

_My last night here with you... same old songs- Just once more...  
My last night here with you...? Maybe yes. Maybe no._

I shook my head and resumed looking at the world._ What'll become of us after we win? What... if we don't win? What'll become of life itself? Why did this happen...? _I found myself looking back at Syaoran again. _Maybe it's a sign… a sign that we can't be together. _

My eyes saddened, realizing that this could be the truth…_ Whenever we're together... something happens... is it true? That I... can't love you Syaoran? I can't love at all? _I walked over to his sleeping figure and reached out to touch his cheek but stopped myself. _Am I... meant to be all alone?**'**_

_...I kind of liked it the way- How you shyly placed your Eyes On Me...  
Oh, did you ever know? That I had mine on you..._

**_ 'I'll always be there for you... I promise...'_**

I drew back. "No..." I whispered and backed away. "In a world like this... promises are meant to be broken..."

**_ 'I promise...'_**

_"_Iie..."

**_ '...-Promise...'_**

_"_**_Shizuka ni_**_!" _ I choked out, falling to the floor holding my head. At this point if I had just used my powers and sensed the dark aura that was creeping inside my heart, so much pain would have been avoided...

_Darlin', so there you are- With that look on your face!  
As if you're never hurt; As if you're never down!_

"...Sakura?" Syaoran asked groggily. "Why are you up, koishii?" He rubbed his eyes and sat up from the bed.

"D-d-don't...call me-e... th-hat..." Now he was confused, I could tell by his aura but I didn't want to look at him so I kept my back to him, still on the floor.

He looked at me questioningly and once he realized I was in some kind of pain, due to my aura most likely, he ran over to my side. "Saku? Daijoubu?" He asked worriedly.

"H-hai. Daijoubu desu... demo..." A shot of pain ran through me "ITAI!" I doubled over and held my head in my hands, the pain unbearable.

"No you're not! Here, let me-" he started to pick me up but I pulled back as if I was burned and he backed away, hurt evident in his eyes. "S-sakura?" He asked unsure of what to do and what was happening.

Then everything went blurry, but I could feel him as he stiffened once he realized there was black mixed into my aura. _Wait… there's black mixed into my aura? _

"Who are you?"

"W-what?! You don't recognize... your DeaR... CheRrY bl-OosSom... XIaiooo Laaaaaang??????" _What's happening to me!? I'm not saying this, Syaoran!! _He was staring at me with mixed emotions running through his eyes. _Can you hear me Syaoran? …Syao… I'm scared..._

_...Shall I be the one for you- Who pinches you softly- but sure?  
If frown is shown then... I will know... that you are no dreamer._

"LEAVE HER ALONE, FATHER!" I heard Syaoran yell out in rage. _...Father? _

_"That's right Sakura, Darling. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Xiaofuei Li, it's a PLEASURE to meat you at last." _he cackled but it's strange, since it was coming from my own body.

"I'm warning you..." Syaoran growled.

_"_Warning me how, son? You can't do anything... I have more power than you could ever imagine... however maybe you could be close.... but not hardly equal. Even if you are my son. Tell Sakura the truth, son. The truth..._" _He cackled again and he left my body, I slumped to the floor. _Truth…?_

"Bastard..." Syaoran muttered, fists clenched in anger, eyes glaring at the spot where his spirit must have exited my body.

_...So let me come to you: Close as I wanna be  
Close enough for me... to feel your heart beating fast..._

"S-s-syaoran?" I asked shakily. "What was he talking about? What are you hiding?" I asked, mistrust and confusion in my eyes. _I knew something was different, but..._

"I'm sorry... I can't tell you now..." Syaoran saw the look in my eyes and looked at me pleadingly.

"Syaoran..." I warned. _No more lies… damnit! Syaoran, I thought I could trust you?? _

"Sakura, please. You've got to understand." He started, but I have definitely had enough! _Why the hell does everything think I'm some child you can order around? _

I voiced my thoughts and Syaoran started to protest, but I cut in. "Cut the Bullshit, Syaoran" I spat, anger taking over my emotions, "You don't know what I've been through! The least you could do was tell me some stupid secret that you're hiding-"

"—what YOU'VE been through!?" Syaoran, now enraged as well, interrupted. _Why can't we ever have a civilized conversation!? "_Kinomoto, you know SHIT of what I've been through!" He spat angrily and I was taken aback, so I kept quiet.

"Nothing. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! I've seen what you've been through and that's a walk in the park for me! You would_ NEVER_ understand, so don't you** dare** tell me that kind of shit, do you understand me? Don't. You.**_ Dare._**"

He gave me a final glare with his amber orbs, usually warm and full of love, now cold and full of sorrow, and walked out of the room and left me there on the verge of tears._ He's been watching me. He's always had his eyes on me... but I've always had mine on him... doesn't he understand me? _

_And stay there... as I whisper:  
How I love your peaceful Eyes On Me..._

I sat there in self-pity. _So it's true, then. _I thought bitterly. _I'm not meant to love… or we're just not meant to be together. _My eyes lost the sadness and bitterness took me over. _Whenever I hold on to something it just gets taken away. _I stood up and walked over to my bed and lay down. _The world has turned their back on me. I can't love. I can't trust._

_ "_Don't **you** understand, Li?" I exclaimed angrily, sprawled out on my bed, glaring at the air in front of me. "I was not meant to live a happy life. It seems that even if I think I know you, you always prove me wrong, Li Syaoran. You are full of so many secrets, how can I love you when I can't... trust you. I thought I could trust you with my life. But I was wrong."

_You might not be here listening to me, but I have to say it… maybe then I can… let go… _"I can't love you. I won't love you. I refuse!" I stated. _But who am I trying to convince… _My eyes became saddened once again and I cured up, hating how he always made me feel so weak.

"You came into my life and brought happiness, but the pain has weighed it down more than ever. I wish I'd never met you, Li Syaoran. I wish I never... loved you." I cried out softly, breaking down and crying myself to sleep.

_...Oh, did you ever know...?  
That I had mine... on you._

_ Who was I kidding? I loved him more than life itself. _But I could never admit that to anyone, anymore. _Not even myself. _I finished my thoughts, drifting off into a dreamless sleep. _It's pointless to have these fragile dreams. They're always broken…_

* * *

If only Sakura had spoke her thoughts out loud, someone outside her door would have heard them. And if she had stayed awake… she would have heard Syaoran crying, as well, in the same state as herself.

As they both drifted off to sleep, they didn't notice the solitary tear that escaped their eyes as their souls were separated… and the small trace of black flickering in their darkening auras before dying out…

* * *

They were no longer connected… they were no longer meant to be…

And if destiny wouldn't allow it then…

"So be it." They both whispered, still in their sleeping state.

* * *

_Darlin', so share with me:  
Your love, if you have enough; Your tears, if you're holding back; Or pain, if that's what it is!_

I woke up the next morning, far from refreshed. I had thought about what I was thinking last night. I thought about Li all the time. _What we've been through together, what we did to BE together. Was it really all in vain?_ I got up and stretched, preparing myself for the unexpected, as always.

_Last night I realized I should have no regrets. I will not forgive, but I'll forget. I'll live in my sorrow… or simply ignore it. _I stared at the pillow I threw across the room that smelled too much like **him.**

_I won't love him. But I won't hate him. And even if it's in the middle, I won't be friendly, either. I don't care if I act cold. That's just the way I am now._ I sighed as the truth dawned on me. "Sakura Kinomoto… has changed…"

_I thought before we would be able to share our lives together, in body and soul, and we'd understand each other. We were always able to understand the other's emotions and thoughts._ _Is that link broken? I feel so incomplete now. I guess it is... but that's the way it's supposed to be. _"No more pain…" I whispered. _…right?_

_How can I let you know?  
I'm more than the dress and the voice?_

Everyone was eating and chatting happily until I walked in. It took me time to realize I must have looked horrible, even though I had freshened up as much as possible, plus the fact that Li had walked into the room the same time I did but from opposite directions.

_Great. If anyone asks any questions wouldn't THAT make my day? _Acting as if nothing was wrong we sat down and started eating, which was everyone else's cue to continue as if nothing happened. And that was the boring event at breakfast. Until...

"Oh, yes. Syaoran, Meiling, Touya. I believe we have to fill you in on that vision that we all had." Eriol stated once everyone was sick of the silence.

"Well, as you know I saw something similar I believe but I think it's best if we talk about both." Li stated, nonchalantly.

"I believe Syaoran-gaki is right." Kero stated, with an attempt to lighten the tension. It failed miserably.

"Quiet, nuigurumi!" Li growled, their old conflicts heating up again.

"That's **KERO**-nuigurumi to YOU, **SYAORAN**-gaki!" Both glared, we all sweat-dropped. _Alright... maybe a little humor in the world isn't that bad..._

_Just reach me out and...  
You will know that you are not dreaming..._

"So about that vision..." I started, still feeling uncomfortable with Li in the same room.

"Wait!" Meiling interrupted, "Sakura, I know that we really should be talking about this but we have a situation here!"

"What is it, Mei?" Touya asked.

"We're surrounded!"

"What!? That's impossible!" Tomoyo exclaimed, fear at the edge of her voice. "No one knows our location!"

"That's just it!" Meiling started again, "That's what I thought too! But it seems they know we're in Japan somehow, even with our force field around us, so they've surrounded the old Japan borders! There are way too many of them!" Meiling shouted.

"Masaka!! There's no way they could have all come together in such a short time without us sensing it!" Yue retorted, yet there was some uncertainty in his tone.

"Well, believe it." Li started.

_Darlin', so there you are- With that look on your face!  
As if you're never hurt; As if you're never down!_

We all looked at him. "It seems as if Xiaofuei is one step ahead. Last night he possessed Kinomoto so he obviously knew where we all were, and he can breach into our force field, if not in body- in spirit- which is why we should be on the move. We should rest today and move out tomorrow. It seems that it has finally begun."

Everyone was shocked through his impassive voice and face but also because he referred to me as Kinomoto. _Oh well. I had that coming. _I figured. "Alright, so that's what we're going to do. Everyone enjoy the peace while you can, because it has indeed begun!"

_...Shall I be the one for you- Who pinches you softly- but sure?  
If frown is shown then... _

Everyone was wondering what happened last night, I'm sure of it by the looks on their faces. But they stared at me questioningly for another reason, also. "Sakura? What is it exactly that you plan to do?" Tomoyo asked.

"Follow." I ordered and started walking towards my room. Everyone followed silently, and when I pulled the drapes they all stared in awe except for Li. He already knew, after all.

"Impressive, Sakura-sama." Kero stated, the first to overcome his shock.

"Arigatou." I smiled slightly. Tomoyo got those all-too-familiar stars in her eyes and looked on gazing at the beauty of it.

"It seems my cute little half-daughter has been hiding quite a few things from us." Eriol stated, enigmatically. I mock-glared at him, but nodded.

"But we all have our secrets." I stated, with a little more venom in my voice than I intended, which everyone caught onto and tension filled the air again.

"However," Yue started, "One of those secrets of yours would be that magical ball wouldn't it, on'nashujin?"

"Un."

"What is it?" Touya asked.

"I... still don't know." I stated truthfully. "I found it one day, on one of our runs of the city. All I know is that having it in my room makes me feel "safe"... and it boosts my powers. I use it to train myself, emotionally." I paused. "It's strange, I don't even know the limits of it's abilities."

"Don't worry about it, Sakura. All will be revealed in due time. Everything occurs with reason, and reason… occurs with everything." Eriol, again, stated mysteriously.

"Eri-chan, really, you have to stop talking like that! It's confusing!" Tomoyo stated, and everyone laughed.

"Well, there's something else." Li stated. "I believe there's something behind that waterfall. Care to elaborate, Kinomoto?" Li asked, somewhat sarcastically.

I glowered. "Yes, in fact, that's the entrance to Atlantis. If you're daring enough to go through." I stated dryly.

_I will know... that...  
  
_ "What's that supposed to mean?" Li asked defensively.

"It's simple! You probably wouldn't make it. It's too cold for you!" I shot back.

"Yeah well it's probably too wet for you. You wouldn't wanna ruin your hair! Oh, and not to mention it might be HAUNTED!"

I glowered, yet again "I'm OVER That, LI! Are you sure you can get WET?! I think it might be too BRIGHT for you there?! You might BURN!" I yelled again, not knowing what I was saying in my rage, I Think that was both our cases. Everyone just cowered due to the heated argument and dared not get involved.

"Well _EXCUSE _ME, ** KINOMOTO**, you wouldn't _KNOW_, would you!? Thank KAMI I won't be around to put up with THIS, after!" He yelled back but quickly faltered, regret in his eyes.

_...You are... no dreamer..._

"... and what's that supposed to mean, Li?" I asked, in a quieter tone.

"Fine, you wanted to know last night, I guess you'll know now. The thing Xiaofuei told me to tell is the..." he sighed, and everyone quieted.

_What does he have to hide? _

"...the fact that in order to cure myself of my weaknesses I had to make a... compromise, if you'd call it that."

"A compromise?" Touya echoed curiously. "With what? Or who?"

"...with a... dream..."

"A dream?" Meiling asked, "That's it? That doesn't make much sense, Syaon!"

"I know. But it wasn't an ordinary dream, Mei mei. Clow-sama and Bellandy-sama appeared before me. The deal, to basically summarize it was that I traded my life force in exchange for a dramatic increase in my magical and physical abilities. For the chance to work with you guys... one last time."

They all gasped but I just looked on incredulously, _last… time? _"Why would you do something so stupid, Sy- um, Li?" I asked angrily.

He looked me straight in the eye, "I had to, so I could be cured of my..." he paused, thinking of a word. "...'roots.' Cured so that… you guys would actually accept my help… and to ensure victory. That's why I'm no longer a half-vampire. That's why I have greater powers. And that's why I believe I can take out my father. If the only way to beat him is to take him down with me, then so be it. It was my decision alone to make, and I'd appreciate that no one," He stressed, pointedly, "should speak of it any further."

I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off. "I've made up my mind, and it could possibly be our only hope. You don't understand the extent of his power! Even now, he knows I have expanded my abilities but he still believes he is stronger and when it comes down to it I won't have the heart to kill him or myself. But he's wrong. I'd never surrender to him, ever." He finished with loathe in his voice_._

_He really does hate him…_

He regained his composure. _"_Now where do we go from here?" He stated, again nonchalantly. _How could he not care? Maybe there are things I don't understand. He was right, after all._

"I think we should take a trip to Atlantis, we have a lot to talk about." Eriol stated, and then stared at Li. "With your clan."

"You saved them!?" Li asked in disbelief and… was that sadness in his voice?

"We did." Tomoyo stated, smiling slightly. "I'm surprised you didn't do it yourself."

"I guess we were both afraid." Meiling admitted.

"No matter, I think Eriol-sama is right. Shall we get going, then?" Kero asked. "I think we shall. Mistress?" Yue looked for confirmation, as did the others. "Hai. We shall."

"Not without us!" two familiar voices came from the doorway. We looked and were shocked to find...

"Spinel Sun!"/ "Ruby Moon!" Kero/ Yue gasped in shock. The old rivals were actually friends, deep down.

"I thought that I left you in England with Kaho, years ago?" Eriol stated. "And I thought you were..."

"Don't fear, Eriol-sama. We're okay!"

"And Mizuki-sensei?" I asked, hopefully.

"No need for formalities, Sakura-san. I'm here as well." We all turned and saw Kaho, as calm and placid as ever. "We were actually in Atlantis. I think it's time we go there and do a little more talking, ne?" Kaho questioned. When her eyes met mine that familiar calm feeling came over me, and I smiled warmly.

"Hai!" I answered.

We prepared ourselves and, one-by-one, dived in to the waterfall. Being the last to go naturally, I looked around my room one more time to the magical glowing ball. For a second, it seemed as if… it was different. Normally, it would be this surreal, unearthly white… but instead it was… like a vision…

It flashed, suddenly a dark, sparkling emerald… almost like… water? **Emerald Pools**… Then there were flickers of fiery… orbs of some sort… a strange colour they were… almost like… **Amber Orbs_… _**

**** I shuddered and turned my head quickly to meet amber eyes gazing back at me… and for a second time stopped. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever, mixed emotions and thousands of questions surfacing in his eyes, all so quickly that if I dared to blink… I would have missed them.

And just as quickly as it happened, he broke eye contact and dived into the waterfall, as well. I sighed.

And so it in fact was beginning. _The beginning... of the end? _I looked over at where I last saw him. …_Syaoran_…

I glanced back at the globe, which was back to its original state. _Sometimes I wish this was just a bad dream but... I guess this is a wake-up call... _I shook my head and jumped, almost gasping as the cold rush of water came up to greet me.

* * *

**Japanese Translations**

_shizuka ni - _be quiet!

_koishii - _love (addressing someone as)

_masaka _ - impossible

_demo _ - but...

**A/N: ** Gomen nasai! I understand that some of these twists in the plot are _ seriously_ confusing some people! If you're wondering what's with Sakura and Syaoran's relationship, just remember that they've always been split apart and whenever they're together bad things seem to happen so they can't help but be paranoid and weary of it. I think that's why they 'gave up' on it for now. ** For Now! **And as for Syaoran, he was born from Yelan, a member of the Li Clan who has strong magical powers, and Xiaofuei, former member of the Li Clan who had supernatural magical and physical abilities. However, he was corrupted and realized he was "The One" (yeah I know it's corny but I'm not using that anymore, I just use Xiaofuei). Therefore he is an evil Vampire immortal, which makes Syaoran a 1/2 Vampire. You know the saying "Nothing is worse than Not knowing?" well in this case, as many of you have seen before, when you become aware of things only then will they start to affect you. Like if you were stabbed in the back by a friend and could only feel the shock, _then_ when you realized you were stabbed you feel the pain (not that that's happened to me! lol). Well, the point is that during his torture trying to face the new world he eventually is approached in one of those prophetic dreams by Clow Reed (Clow-sama) and Bellandy, who I've heard is this all-powerful lady and since she reminds me so much of Clow Reed I thought Bellandy could be the female all-powerful Sorceress that everyone looks up to, since Clow is obviously they male. This means that Clow and Bellandy will be those all-powerful beings that see over everything like you have in most stories. Okay? Good! Now that that's cleared up, if you still don't understand you will eventually, I try my best to explain relevance in the plot and I hope everything comes together as nicely as I've planned it. All that done and said, review and give me your feedback! I'll explain more if I can! Domo! (Btw, how do you like the translations? I might have some of them wrong, sorry if I do!)

**T. (Conspiratorial Omen)**

**Next : ** Chapter 5 - Simple and Clean  
_Even more complications arise and the struggle of minds intensely increases._

(edited 06/07/04)


	6. Simple and Clean

**A/N: **Ooo! I'd be so grateful if someone could help me with the Chinese and Japanese! I really like to mix it with English 'cos I think it's a good effect and makes it more interesting, especially since its more comforting 'cuz it reminds you that this definately ain't the dub! .'' Arigatou!

**Legend**  
"dialogue"  
_thinking  
song lyrics  
_**-****Character P.O.V. change  
[line break/horizontal line]** - end scene, scene change and/or 3rd person P.O.V. switch  
**_Flashback_****_ / End Flashback_**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura, which belongs to CLAMP, or the song 'Simple and Clean,' sung by Utada Hikaru (theme song from _Kingdom Hearts,_ a great RPG formed by the once-in-a-lifetime partnership of Disney and Square Enix- Looking forward to _Kingdom Hearts 2!_).

* * *

**_Card Captor Sakura  
_Of Amber Orbs and Emerald Pools: The Revised Version  
Chapter 5: Simple and Clean**

**-Sakura  
**_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say "Please, oh baby, don't go"_

We were traveling through the darkness... it felt like forever... the essences of the portal suffocating me, its darkness engulfing me. What felt like a lifetime was, in reality, only a matter of seconds- maybe just a minute?

_ I wonder if the others feel the same way...? Or am I still the weak one? _I thought, bitterly. Looking forward, I sighed. _Syaoran..._ I thought sadly.

_Why do things have to be this way? I... am just so confused... No! _Defiance flared up in the pit of my stomach._ It wasn't meant to be... whatever happens- happens for a reason. I've got to believe... _ I sighed again.

_But believe **what**?_

In a heartbeat I could feel a cold, solid ground beneath my feet. Re-adjusting my eyes, I found them it to be a deep blue- almost black, marble floor. It was beautiful… in an almost eerie way. Looking up, however, I was awed.

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go..._

We seemed to land in an archway of some sort- the entrance to the lost city. It was inside a dome, so crystalline and beautiful you couldn't tell whether it parted the city from the ocean or of if it was part of the waters, themselves.

The ocean was truly magnificent, with its deep, beautiful and enigmatic waters- the only that remained un-phased by the Great Eclipse. _Also, the only thing left un-phased by Xiaofuei. _I thought angrily. Yet, I felt relieved that he could never destroy this place. I don't know why- but I knew it would always be safe. _Or he would have destroyed it already._ I smacked my head.

_Okay. That's thinking positively, Sakura..._

Yue was looking at me strangely._ Uh oh… could he tell I was having another one of my inner 'battles'?_

"Are you... alright, Mistress?" he asked, real concern covered by the slight humour in his voice. _Yeah, he can. _I growled in my head. _Sakura… you've gotta stop doing this!_

Slight humour was the only kind you could get from someone like Yue- so cold and serious. Have I ever described how intimidating he can be? Even if he's cloaked in white and light purple, your attention always turns immediately to his long, silver-white hair and steel-blue eyes. Eyes that resemble a cat... ready to pounce…for the kill…

I shuddered.

"Yes, I'm fine." _Baka ne, Sakura. You shouldn't be afraid of your moon guardian! _I chided myself. "But Yue-san! Call me Sakura-sama, at least! You don't need to be formal with your on'nashujin!" I commanded half-heartedly.

_I don't know why, but it's like my duty to try to lighten this guy up a bit! Maybe it's because sometimes he reminds me of Sy- _I groaned inwardly._Thinking of him, again, Kinomoto!? Maybe you really are weak..._

I really had to stop talking to myself.

_One of these days, I'm going to go insane. _A voice snorted in my head, _Yeah. Like you haven't, already! _I sighed.

Yue, giving me another weird look, nodded and walked ahead with the others.

* * *

Atlantis was beautiful.

It truly was a glorious and wondrous place! Its streets made of the same deep blue marble floors, which sparkle, reflecting the ocean waters around the large dome and the brilliant coloured lights in every building; every street corner; and everywhere in-between.

The buildings, themselves were shiny magnificent. They boasted beautifully sparkling shades of teal and aqua. Surrounding them were artificial vegetation that some just had to have, their luminous, vibrant textures, in all the colours of the rainbow. And everywhere were signs painted in glorious golds and silvers...

Beautiful doesn't even describe this metropolis.

**-Tomoyo  
**_You're giving me too many things, lately  
You're all I need  
You smiled at me and said:_

_ Sugoi... Atlantis is so beautiful! _I looked over at Syaoran-san, leading the way, then at Sakura-chan, following slowly. _I don't know what's going on... but I sure hope everything will be okay... _I thought of Sakura's phrase right then...

_Zettai Daijoubou. _I thought, determinedly. _Everything will be alright... for sure! _Taking Eriol's hand, I smiled up at him. He gave my hand a kiss and a reassuring squeeze, his eyes smiling back into mine.

I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder. "How do you always know what I'm thinking?" I whispered to him. He smiled and tapped his head.

"Everything in life has connections, Tomo-koi. Our connection, our bond, is special. It's only natural for me to understand you." He winked and we continued walking forward.

_He's so kawaii! _I giggled and said teasingly, "But no one will ever fully understand you, right Eri-chan?" I watched as that mysterious glint appeared in his eyes.

"Things are only as simple as your ability to understand." He started, knowingly, "One can only know what they understand. One can only understand what they know."

I blinked. _Huh? _I poked him and giggled again. _He's so kawaii... but strange! _I mused. _Doesn't matter, though! I love him the way he is. _He squeezed my hand again, as if reading my thoughts. I smiled.

_"Don't get me wrong, I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said 'No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple.'"_

**-Sakura**  
Looking around again, I noticed people were peeking at us from inside their houses. A little girl ran by, almost knocking me over. She turned back to me "M-m-ademoiselle! J-je suis désol-"

"Marie!!" A boy, a little older, ran up and grabbed her hand, protectively. _Must be her brother. _I mused, thinking of when Touya and I were like that. He gave us a suspicious glance and ran into a nearby house, all the while speaking rapidly in an unknown language.

"Hoee?" I asked, confused, and turned to the graceful lady striding next to me. "Mizu-"

"Sakura-san..." she warned, smiling her knowing smile.

"Hoe... gomen, Kaho-san." I flushed, embarrassed, and she just smiled signaling me to continue. "Kaho-san, what language were they speaking?"

"Ah, Sakura-san. There are so many languages of the world. Seeing as Atlantis is where all survivors come, people and cultures from all over the world have settled her, thus the different atmosphere this city has." She smiled again, and I couldn't help but smile back.

_I always admired Kaho-sensei for all her wisdom!_

"That language," she continued, "is called French. Many places speak French, such as France, which isn't that far from where Eriol-san and I stayed in England. There, we speak the English language, the most common language in the world. Eriol-san!"

She walked ahead to the half-reincarnation of Clow and they conversed in what I guessed was "English."

_…Clow… Otou-san was Eriol-kun's other half... _I thought, sadly. _I miss you 'tou-san... 'kaa-san..." _For a moment I looked up to the "sky."

I was pulled out of it when Touya waved his hand in front of my face. I looked at him, questioningly, and he just smiled sadly. "I miss them, too, Imoto, but we mustn't forget our main priority right now." He motioned to the others.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say "Please, oh baby, don't go"  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go..._ _"So Simple and Clean..."_

"Sakura-san! You've decided to join us!!" Kaho teased, and I flushed. "Nani?"

"Eriol-san is just going to borrow some power from Suppi," Kero started, sending a mocking glance to Spinel Sun who glared at him muttering.

"Baka."

", and I—" He heard the comment and flushed. "NANI!?!?!" The two started arguing and we all sweat-dropped. Yue cleared his throat, which made the two stop arguing with each other and direct their profanities towards him. Being the "badass" he is, he simply sent them cold glares and brushed off their insults, only to start being assaulted by Ruby, as well.

Everyone sweat-dropped further as the four guardians fought.

Suddenly, Syaoran growled and they all stopped immediately, bowing their heads in shame. "They were saying that Eriol is just going to borrow power from the insolent Sun guardians so he can cast a language spell on us, and wanted you to know so you'd be aware instead of being surprised and flaring your aura when you felt the burst of magic." he finished off for Kero.

I glared, but nodded curtly. _So now he thinks he can treat me like I'm some child who needs careful explanations? Grr... _when I felt everyone's gaze still waiting patiently, I responded.

"Go ahead." I shrugged and went back to my thoughts. _Baka Li... _And suddenly I felt weird. _The spell must have been cast._ I concluded, not giving the tingling in my aura or the feelings in my heart a second thought.

We continued walking and Meiling slowly parted from her cousin and came to my side.

_The daily things "Like this and that and what is what"  
That keep us all busy  
Are confusing me_  
_That's when you came to me and said:_

"You know, Sakura, Syaon is still concerned for you, even after... well, what happened? You wouldn't mind telling your sister?" She smiled and I returned it sadly.

I had considered Meiling-chan my sister because she and Touya would obviously be married one day, and we were already close like sisters. _I owe her this much..._ I thought and told her what happened.

"...I see..." she sighed after I had finished and looked troubled... yet she looked back at me and smiled reassuringly. "Sakura-chan... Zettai Daijoubou, remember? Don't give up hope so easily... it's not you. You'll never be alone... we're always with you. Don't forget, okay?"

She patted my back and walked back to... _Syaoran_. I smiled softly and whispered, "Arigatou, Onee-chan." She looked back in mid-conversation with him and winked at me.

_Meiling's right... I'll always have my friends and family... and even if Syaoran and I can't be together... why can't we be friends? I'll tell him right awa- _I looked at him, laughing at something Meiling said. My eyes softened. _... later._

_"Wish I could prove I love you  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple"_

* * *

Syaoran stopped shortly and cleared his throat, turning to a certain blue-haired sorcerer that always seemed to get on his nerves. "Eriol..."

"Ahh... you'd like to know where your clan is, ne my cute little descendant?" Eriol interrupted with a sparkle in his eye.

"Shut up, Hiiragaziwa." He started but then smirked. "Or should I say my annoying old ancestor?" Eriol visibly winced and everyone else held in their laughter.

"Alright, Syaoran-san. The Li Clan, obviously, wouldn't want to live in the same kind of residence that we've passed already, and being the most respective group of people down here, they've been elected to keep things running smoothly in Atlantis. That is why we'll find them in that palace," He pointed to the centre of Atlantis, where a rather tall building was looming, "right there." He smiled innocently and continued walking.

Meiling and Syaoran, processing this information slowly, finally burst out at the same time. "NANI!?!?! **_PALACE?!"_**

The group hastened their pace, the two Chinese cousins' mouths still agape. As the full palace came into view, their gaping mouths opened wider (if that were possible) and the rest of us, who didn't know about it, were looking in awe and wonder.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say "Please, oh baby, don't go"  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go..._

**-Meiling**

The palace was **HUGE**!!! It stood proud and tall, and unlike the rest of the buildings, it was a glorious bluish-silver colour. Sparkling pearl decorations were everywhere: the window panes; the gates; the walkway!

The doors and roof were made of the same kind of marble as the floors, but were on the lighter side, and the front "Gardens" were filled with the flowers we've seen in more glorious forms.

Amazingly, what looked like Cherry Blossom trees lined the walkway that we trudged on. I looked over at Sakura, whose eyes sparkled at the sight of them.

_This place is so kireii... _I thought sighing dreamily. Touya, next to me, smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as I leant my head on his.

The great doors opened for us and servants lead us into a glorious hallway. "Wow..." I breathed, taking in the sights. _And we thought outside was amazing! This is even more glorious than our manor back home! _I saddened slightly at the thought of home.

To-ya, sensing this, hugged me and we both continued to look in awe at the beautiful pearl and marble decorations, gold carvings and large portraits everywhere. Some I even recognized from home.

The servants, still leading us through the long hallway, stopped in front of two large doors. "Yelan-sama will see you now." they stated monotonously as they opened the doors.

At the mention of the name, I felt Syaon, who was on my other side, tense. I looked over at him worriedly and took his hand, sending him a knowing smile.

He responded with a sorrowful look and nod, as we walked on and came face-to-face with my dear Aunt Yelan. She acknowledged us all with a smile, nodding at Touya and me.

Her smile faltered when she laid eyes on her son.

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings  
The future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before..._

"Ma- ... Yelan-sama." Syaon bowed, eyes filled with pain as he stayed in that position, finding the floor easier to look at then his mother's eyes. I could tell he wanted to cry, but did not want to show weakness. _My poor Syaon..._ I thought worriedly, and everyone looked on, too afraid of the tension between the two.

What happened next shocked everyone. Tears appeared in Aunt Yelan's eyes as she rushed to Syaoran and gently pulled his shoulders up, forcing him to make eye contact with her. By now, he was a head taller, especially with her proud resolve put down for the time being.

"Xiao Lang Li." She spoke in Chinese, but I knew everyone would understand. "You ignorant, stubborn, hard-headed...!" she continued, biting out in emotion.

Syaoran just met her gaze sadly, taking in all the insults, but I smiled knowingly. _Auntie... finally the pain you've gone through for your son will be put at ease. Finally, you'll find some peace._

Yelan smiled then and hugged her son, a few tears escaping her eyes. We all looked on, tears in our eyes at the touching, rare scene. Syaoran's eyes shined, emotions flicking through them, but naturally didn't let the tears fall. He still had his pride. Auntie pulled back.

"When a mother hasn't seen her youngest child, her only son, in years, especially with all that's happened, she expects him to hug her back and call her 'ma ma' again..." she smiled through her tears as she lectured him. Syaon smiled, despite himself and hugged her tight.

"I missed you Ma ma." He whispered fiercely, his voice thick with emotions.

I shook my head. _Too many surprises in one day... _I thought dryly.

"We will talk more afterwards, my dear Syaoran." she nodded at him and he bowed quickly. She smiled and continued, warmly. "And I missed you too."

A squeal broke through the room and I laughed as Syaoran visibly tensed and pulled out of the embrace to childishly pull me and Sakura-chan next to his mother, hiding behind us with dread apparent on his face.

Sakura looked at me uncomfortably, an unsure look in her eyes. I realized Syaoran must have grabbed her self-concionsly. I smirked, confident he still loved her deeply, then smiled, wearily, at Sakura and whispered

"Brace yourself…" We looked at the grand staircase in anticipation, faces either portraying amusement, confusion, wonder, or in Syaoran's case...

Pure Horror.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say "Please, oh baby, don't go"  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go..._

* * *

"What a kawaii scene! That means it's him!"

"It must be! It looks so much like him!"

"But he looks so different! Oh wait! No, that's definitely him!"

"Surely! Anyone could recognize that hair from a mile away!"

In a blur and flash of colours, a "tornado" seemed to hit as everyone was dazed watching it overtake Syaoran and pull him away from his poor attempts at hiding, since it was all in vain...

"**_LITTLE BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _**

The four high-pitched feminine voices that first spoke gushed out the final exclamation all at once, which all onlookers had to cover their ears, considering the unnatural pitch and volume. Yes, Syaoran's attempts at escape were in vain the _moment_ The Infamous Li Sisters sensed their beloved sibling, whom they hadn't seen in so long.

So naturally they had to make up for lost time.

"AHHH!!!!!!" Syaoran screamed in agony, "CUT IT OUT!!" he yelled, desperately trying to break free.

In order from oldest to youngest, Yelan Li definitely had an interesting set of daughters: Shiefa the wise, Fanren the mysterious, Fuutie the elegant and Feimei the cute, but obstinate. No matter what their strongest characteristic was, however, there was no doubt of two things all four possessed: Beauty and of course...

The ability to neglect any etiquette they ever learned in a second and enter their disturbing full-out "Kawaii Mode." Much like what they were in now.

All of a sudden the sisters stopped and started whispering to each other. Shiefa walked up to Syaoran and he became less tense, knowing they calmed down. She put a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"We really did miss you, Xiao Lang." his glare softened as he hugged each of his teary-eyed sisters. Amazing how they could change personalities so quickly!

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings  
The future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before..._

Yelan smiled at her children and turned her attention to the dot-eyed occupants of the room that were left to watch the family reunion. "My sincerest apologies for this behaviour, but I'm sure you understand the circumstances." She smiled kindly. Yelan Li had changed, as well.

"Aunt Yelan, it's wonderful to see you again." Meiling said.

"My dear niece, and soon to be nephew-in-law" she winked, and they blushed. "It's been a while!" She hugged them. "It's nice to see you again, Tomoyo-san." Tomoyo smiled politely, "The honour is ours, Li-sama..."

"Oh! That won't do. All of you please address everyone here by their first names. There's no need for formalities!" She stated, smiling at Kaho who returned it. "Sun and Moon Guardians of Clow." She nodded, respectfully. "and...Eriol-sama!" She addressed them all. "It's an honour to have you among us... oh yes."

Realization crossed her features and she hugged Touya and Sakura. "My deepest condolences for your father..." while she left Sakura's side she added, "we have much to discuss, Card Mistress." Sakura nodded, confused.

She opened her arms to everyone and said in a welcoming voice, "Our servants will show you to your rooms. Make yourselves at home! Explore! Eat whenever you'd like, you'll find your way. I promise." she winked mysteriously, "Oh! But we must meet for dinner. We have much to discuss.

"And son, I see your look. I believe this is a day you should rest and enjoy yourselves. We might not have such peaceful times much longer." She smiled sadly and everyone headed off to their destinations.

**-Sakura  
**_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings  
The future doesn't scare me at all_

I was sitting on my bed, instead of eating with everyone else downstairs. _What's the point?_ I thought. _I felt I needed some time to think, so I'm sure they understood. They're discussing everything I already know, anyway._

**_Flashback_**

****Before dinner, Yelan had pulled me aside and hugged me in a motherly way. "_Much pain I have seen in your eyes, child. Tell me, Sakura-san. Has my son really brought you so much pain?_"

I shook my head furiously._ "No, Yelan-san! Syaoran... when we met again, he brought me nothing but happiness, hope and..." _I blushed, suddenly finding it awkward talking to the mother of the man whom I have been through heaven and hell with_, "...love."_

_ "...but then..." Y_elan interrupted, knowingly, and searched my eyes to confirm what she had felt so long ago._ "He found out the truth and we had found out about the same time. All **his **doing..." _she hung her head in shame. _"I am truly sorry, Sakura-san. My son has brought you pain and now my husband has brought destruction to the world... hope... is very dim..." _she sat down wearily_. "Where did I go wrong...?"_

_ "No!" _I stated forcefully, and a shocked Yelan met my determined eyes. _"Yelan-san, you did no wrong! Never blame yourself! Only blame evil. Blame the evil force that corrupted Xiaofuei. I truly believe he must have once existed, and there is more to this that meets the eye. Even if he is gone now... don't shun his memory. We must never give up hope." _I smiled, suddenly.

_"As for Syaoran... I was wrong. Pain only came when it concerned **us**, but **He** did bring me nothing but happiness... and he will always hold my heart, no matter what happens between us. He will always be my light, no matter how dark it is. Arigatou, Yelan-sama, for you have no need to apologize for blessing me. Thanks to you I met Syaoran, and I know I'll never forget him."_

Something flickered in Yelan's eyes_. "Sakura-san... thank you, as well. Child, you have a kind heart that is sweet and pure... please do not forget this. Do not loose sight of your light, Sakura. He will pull you through, if what you say is true. And Sakura-san..." _she smiled. _"Never give up hope."_

**_End Flashback_**

****And that leads up to why I'm here, now, thinking about it. _He really is my everything... but... it's not that simple with us... _I sighed, "Syaoran..."

* * *

**-Yelan**

I watched as Xiao Lang tensed and looked up, sadly, as if watching Sakura-san from where he was. Everyone else was busy with their conversations, so I took his hand and smiled as he looked at me, confusion among so many other emotions in his eyes.

"You've been through so much, my son. Never lose sight of the light..." I smiled. "For your light will never lose sight of you. Always have hope, dear Xiao Lang."

He gave me a confused look but nodded. "...arigatou, Ma ma." and he resumed eating, in deep thought. I sighed. _Dear Syaoran... You have no idea what lies ahead for both you and your love..._

_Nothing's like before..._

* * *

**Japanese Translations**

_Onee-chan - _Older sister

_ kawaii - _cute **A/N: **did I really not use this before? ¬.¬'' amazing...

_kireii - _beautiful

**Chinese Translations**

_xie xie - _thank you

**-T. (Conspiratorial Omen)**

**Next : **Chapter 6 - Questions  
_The matters are slowly resolving themselves, however for every problem solved, six more are sure to arrive... _(figuratively speaking)

(edited 06/07/04)


	7. Questions

**A/N:** A **_BIIIG_** thank-you to **Pochacco **(hope you can continue reading!), **animeanne **(yeah, things change pretty quickly! my bad :P thnx!), **ccs junkie **(aww blushes thanks! Glowing with pride! :D), **Ominous Pen **(:P ehehe... has sum1 beaten u to updating? :P), **CCSakura **(waves hey!), **Jared **(btw, did you see the spacing? :D), **Emizee **(arigatou!), Janny (thanks! so it's not that sappy, ne? Don't worry they'll get a chance!), **Onigiri Momoko **(well I finally updated!), **Phoniex**-**dragonmoon **(ah! Gomen! o you're totally right! So my friend suggested separators, so you can see that those are everywhere now ;;. I didn't mean for it to get annoying, I simply wanted to show the change between a person's POV to the 3rd person POV and significant changes, etc. Thanks for your insight, that's exactly what I'm looking for! :D), **s1mplicity **(Tsuki-chan :D I totally fell of my chair at your review! you know exactly the kinda feedback I need! I hope everything has met your standards salutes Kaijuu! Oh yeah, hope you like the Meiling moment in this chappy :D), **Sakura Blossom**-**Cilla**-**85:P** (sweatdrop didn't mean to make you cry! But thanks! I hope you understand now? it is quite confusing, isn't it?), and **lifes-mysteries18 **(thanks, I added an explanation just for you (check chap. 4) and possibly other people! Hope that clarifies things! Ask if there's still something you don't get! I do tend to get a little carried away in my head and forget people aren't getting all the details I'm forgetting to put in! Gomen ()). Thanks for taking the sweet time to review this fic so far! Ah! I've tried to make it a little cleaner so it doesn't mess up when I upload it! Sorry if it does still! Arigatou Minna-san!

**Legend**  
"dialogue"  
_thinking  
song lyrics  
_**-****Character P.O.V. change  
[line break/horizontal line]** - end scene, scene change and/or 3rd person P.O.V. switch  
**_Flashback_****_ / End Flashback_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura, which belongs to CLAMP, or the song 'Questions,' sung by Blaque (thanks for the introduction, -B. and Linny!), or Tomoyo's song from the season 1 Song Card episode.

**

* * *

**

**_Card Captor Sakura  
_Of Amber Orbs and Emerald Pools: The Revised Version  
Chapter 6: Questions**

**-Meiling**

_I wanna know why this feels so right  
I wanna know why you hold me tight   
Each and every night it keeps me up at night  
Thinking' bout the things I like I can't believe your in my life..._

I woke up to the extra warmth I felt around me and blushed when I realized it was Touya. _Did we really_... Smiling, I tightened his hold around me and sighed.

_ Today is our final rest_. I realized, and shuddered at the... 'finality' of the thought. _Last night Touya and I lay comfortably and talked about everything and anything_. I smiled, remembering how peaceful we felt. It felt as if we could finally put aside all our worries for a time. _And fully open ourselves up to each other_... I giggled as I felt my love kissing my neck.

"Mei..." he started, but I knew what he was going to bring up.

"No, To-ya. I don't feel a single regret at our timing... I don't lack confidence in our ability to win, but..." I scooted around to face him. "I want you to know how much I love you, just in case." I sighed as he close his eyes and started to stroke his face, lovingly.

"Then... I'd like to have no regrets as well." he opened his eyes and I gasped as I saw the most determined look I'd ever seen him use. "Meiling Li..."

I tensed as he used my full name and waited anxiously as he reached over me to the end table and pulled a red velvet box from the drawer. I stopped breathing. _Is... is he?! _

_I wanna know why you're the one  
The things that they should have, you're already done  
God sent you straight to me, you make me wanna sing... "la da da da da da"_

He grabbed my hand from his face and kissed it, placing it into my palm. "Open it." he whispered. I shakily lifted the lid to find the most beautiful silver ring I'd ever seen. It had small engravings of flames on the outside that led up to a beautiful ruby flame at the centre. Tears welled in my eyes as I read the note that was under the lid.

"To the beautiful and feisty love of my life..." Touya recited, knowing I was reading it. "Marry Me, Meiling." he continued, smiling cockily. _Hey, he's supposed to be nervous! _

I laughed and hugged him tightly, kissing him all over his face and lingering on his lips. He frowned half-heartedly. "I want my answer, oh stubborn one."

"I may be stubborn but I learned from a certain ox!!" I replied teasingly, laughter in my eyes and voice as he growled at me. "_OBAKA_!!" I slapped his head and giggled insanely. "**_WAIII!!_**"

He smiled and kissed me quickly, then amazingly lifted me out of bed and swung me around, slipping the ring onto my finger and pulling me into another passionate kiss. I returned it happily, knowing that everything would be okay. _For sure! _

**-Tomoyo**

_But... "when you look at me- do you see your wife?;  
Can you picture us lovin' each other for life?;  
Are you playing the role, just like the rest?"  
These are the Questions that I ask myself._

Breakfast was a lot better than dinner, with less tension. Even Sakura-chan and Syaoran-san were in lighter spirits, after hearing the engagement of her brother and his cousin. I thought back to the conversation Eriol and I had earlier.

**_Flashback_**

I was smiling in his arms, completely comfortable. Suddenly a frown knit my eyebrows, remembering how tense dinner was while we explained about our current status. _Yelan and the Li Sisters were listening intently, the latter actually grim and dead serious. It's a good thing the Elders couldn't make it for the dinner, like Yelan-sama said_. I shuddered. _They'd probably unleash their fury at Sakura-chan for not 'gracing' them with her presence_. I sighed.

"_Such an elegant flower shouldn't have to have such troubles on her mind_." Once again, Eriol proved to know what I was thinking. He tightened his hold on me and stroked my hair. We didn't really need words to communicate but I felt I had to ask the questions out loud...

Or** I **might lose **my **grip on reality, as well.

"_Eri-chan... what's going to become of everything after this_?" I questioned worriedly. "_Will we be able to defeat Xiaofuei? And if we do, doesn't that mean Syaoran-san will_..." I trailed off, not wanting to speak of the horrible thought. _I wish it wasn't so..._

I looked at him sadly. "_We're not going to win this are we, Eriol? Even if we beat Xiaofuei, we lose someone in return... how can it be a win if that's inevitable? We can't save Syaoran_!" I cried desperately.

"Everything _will be okay, Tomoyo-chan. Syaoran-san and Sakura-san will find a way. They always have and they always will. This is no different. We cannot let these doubts and fears cloud our minds, we can only hope and pray for the best." _he stroked my cheek and let me absorb this information.

I sighed and nodded, reluctantly, as he took my hand and kissed it, squeezing my hand reassuringly._ "Maybe the Elders will know a way? We will discuss this with them during dinner tomorrow_." he comforted in his oh-so-calm-and-reassuring manner. Still, a few doubts remained but I smiled and nodded, anyways.

"_Tomoyo. Do not give up hope_." Eriol continued, knowing I wouldn't be completely convinced. He placed a soft kiss on my lips.

_Thank Kami I have Eriol, at least. _My smile widened, happily. _I don't know what I'd do without him_. I looked into his eyes, knowing that he didn't need me to explain what I was thinking. I figured he didn't pry into my mind because he respects my privacy, the only reason he didn't open a link between us. _Kami, I love this man..._

_("If another should come, whose finer than me and she'd wanna take your love away- would you leave?"  
Baby, please, answer these Questions...)_

"_Eriol-kun? Why did you and Kaho-san break up_?" I asked him, curious that I never wondered of it before. "_I mean at the time you were perfect for each other. You were strong in Sun magic, she in Moon magic. You both lived in England. You're both very experienced and wise and_-" I was cut off by his lips pressed firmly against mine.

"_Tomo-koi, I told you before that we both realized it was not destiny_." he explained to me. I frowned.

"_But why did you come back to Tomoeda then?" _The slightest blush appeared on his cheeks and I smiled slyly. "_Aw... what is it Eri-chan_?"

He smiled innocently. "_Well I had to protect my sweet little half-daughter_..." I pouted and he chuckled.

"_And..._" he hugged me tighter and whispered into my ear,

_"I found my own destiny_."

**_End Flashback_**

_Eriol is so sweet and kawaii and bishonen and perfect and... _I heard a chuckle from beside me.

"Tomoyo-chan, if those beautiful amethyst eyes of yours glaze over any more I'd think you were Sakura in 'Hanyann-mode.'" Eriol whispered to me, then continued teasingly, "Thinking of _someone _in particular? A **certain **sweet, kawaii..."

I smacked his arm. Now it was my turn to blush.

* * *

**-Sakura  
** It was after we finished our meal that I took a good look at the two couples that were so happy... and I had to smile, myself. _As long as there is some happiness in this world..._ I thought, and was determined not to ruin the concept, or their moods. _I'm glad that no matter what... they've found their happiness. Silly Eriol and Tomoyo... Meiling and Touya... getting married!! _I giggled softly as they got up to go their own ways, forgetting that I wasn't alone.

_We are all going to be a family! Meiling really can be my onee-chan! And she would become Tomoyo's cousin-in-law as well! And when Eriol and Tomoyo get married... hoe._..

I thought confusedly, getting too far ahead of myself anyway. _That's so confusing... would Tomoyo be my half-mother as well? But then what about Syao-_

My thoughts were cut short and my memory replenished at the sound of a chair being scraped back and looked up to see Syaoran, also getting up. _Oh... never mind... way too ahead of yourself Sakura_. "Li-kun?" I blurted out, not wanting him to leave.

He paused and sent me a questioning look. "...nani?"

"...ano... n-nandemonai." I mumbled and stood up as well.

Another puzzling look flickered in his eyes but he shrugged it off and left me standing there.

_Syaoran..._

_Could this be my whole fantasy?  
Maybe you could just be too good for me...  
If I don't wake, then I won't see.  
'Cause if I'm not the one you met, then who is in me?_

I shook my head furiously. This was not the time to be sad or worried or regretful... this was our day off, after all! _And then... then we have to battle... Xiaofuei_... I sighed, not wanting to think of it.

"If everyone else can be happy then I won't be the one to bring them down." I whispered, determinedly.

We spent the day relaxing, talking, eating whatever and whenever we wanted. Eventually I spent some of my time with the Li Sisters as well, although I had been trying to avoid them, remembering how fussy they were and how much my ears would hurt after an hour or so of shrieking 'Kawaii!.'

I even remember Yelan-sama having an apologetic look in her eye as she passed us.

Dinner was approaching in another hour and I hadn't talked to Syaoran at all like I intended to. So, mustering up my courage I asked Wei-san if he could take me to his room.

"Of course, Kinomoto-sama." he responded kindly, the only person who seemed not to change at all from when I last remembered him._ I know there's no point in asking him to use my first name, he'll refuse kindly. Wei-san is so kind!_

"Wei-san," I started, "When did Eriol come to you all?" we continued walking through a few corridors, and I was mentally drawing a map in my mind.

"It was very thoughtful of him to do so, Kinomoto-sama. Hiiragaziwa-sama came a few months prior to today. We had been faring well up until then because we had strong magic and martial arts users in the clan. There were very few casualties, but when we realized that more might be upon us we decided to take up his offer and come down to Atlantis.

"Ever since then, Yelan-sama and the Elders have been taking care of this place, reinforcing the boundaries and so forth. If it weren't for Hiiragaziwa-sama's likeness to Yelan-sama's, she would not have listened and stayed up there to continue to fight." He chuckled.

"Syaoran-sama gets his stubbornness from both sides, it seems." He continued, but visibly saddened at the thought of 'both' sides.

"It's a good thing the clan is down here, Wei-san. You now know how deep the battle goes, and Xiaofuei could have used you all to his advantage. You've done so much already, but everything is in our hands. Don't worry, I know we can win." I comforted.

"Kinomoto-sama, you do have a very kind heart and determined soul. Never lose sight of that. I have no doubts of your abilities. Be safe, and be careful." He advised as we stopped in front of what I assumed was Syaoran's bedroom. Wei-san smiled kindly.

"I will leave you now. Syaoran-sama is meditating now, so be sure not to shock him as you enter. Good luck... Sakura-sama." I smiled. He must have known my worries, and decided to drop the formalities.

"Arigatou, Wei-san, for everything." I waved to him as he left, very grateful. Turning around, I inhaled deeply and timidly knocked on the door.

"Li-kun?"

There was a slight shuffle in the room, but other than that it was dead silent. As I was about to open the door wider a soft gust slowly pushed me in and closed the door quietly.

_In the midst of the tears how come I love you more, and more, and more?  
I never longed for you now, yes its true  
Seems like these Questions keep me here with you..._

He was sitting in centre of his room, which was naturally very green, facing the window in deep meditation, legs crossed and hands clasped. His head turned slightly and he gave a slight motion to the wall. _I think he means to wait over there quietly._ I concluded, and it appeared he acknowledged that as he regained focus.

Sitting down, I stared at him- interested in his type of meditation. His eyebrows were furrowed with a light film of sweat glistening on his forehead. His clasped hands were close to his face, with his index fingers and thumbs out pressed, and I noticed he was concentrating his aura to that spot. Actually... it was then I realized that he wasn't really sitting, but _floating_, slightly, off the ground. His aura was engulfing him in a soft wind that ruffled his bangs, and what looked like his training clothes. They reminded me of what he wore under the green part of his traditional Li Clan robes, so many years ago.

He looked... at peace.

I loosened up._ No need to be afraid... He'll be calm after this._

After what seemed like forever, he slowly opened his eyes and lowered to the floor. Standing up, he took a deep breath and turned to me. In the atmosphere of the room he seemed to glow.

_This feels like some sort of fantasy... he's so bishonen_... I blushed slightly at my thoughts.

"Did you want something, Kinomoto-chan?" he asked politely, a peaceful look on his face.

I sighed as I stood up as well. _It's time_. Looking him over, I suddenly felt shy while he was in this state. "…Li-kun. I-I… gom-en ne... eeto... wa-watashi..." I fumbled and looked down, bowing my head. "I... was h-hoping we could still be friends… I… uh… well… if you wanted t-to that is…" I struggled and started mumbling, almost slapping myself at how vulnerable I must sound.

He put a hand on my shoulder, calming my nerves almost immediately. _Wow... that must have been some meditation_. I mused.

"I'd like that very much, Kinomoto-chan." he assured, softly.

"Great! Well, sorry for disrupting you! We both need our rest and…" I started to leave, not wanting to ruin his mood with everything else I wanted to say to him that moment.

I felt his hand catch my wrist and stopped abruptly. "No. Wait." He stated, more than requested, still in his calmed state.

"Nani?" I asked, knowing full well I was trembling as I matched his tone.

"Kin-" he shook his head. "Sakura, we've got to talk. Meet me outside by the closest cherry blossom tree, okay?"

_But... "when you look at me- do you see your wife?;  
Can you picture us lovin' each other for life?;_

I turned around nervously and met his gaze. "Erm… okay, Li-k-"

"Syaoran." He corrected, giving me a look.

"O-okay Syaoran-sama…" I continued, finding this situation becoming more and more nerve-racking.

Still, he stared at me, expectantly. I sighed inwardly but smiled none the less. "Syaoran-kun." I repeated softly.

He smirked in satisfaction. "Good. I'll meet you there in a minute." He let my hand go and bowed, awkwardly, as we went our separate ways.

_Well... like Kaho-sensei once said, 'There's no such thing as coincidences...' _I continued walking, thinking about how she always had useful advice.

_'There's no stopping the inevitable. There is only delaying it_.' I sighed, beginning to wonder why I did that so much.

_I think it's been delayed long enough._

* * *

Syaoran approached Yelan, whose gaze was focused on something outside. He spoke softly, not wanting to shock her. "Ma ma?"

"Yes, son?" she turned her gaze from the window and met his, evenly.

He shook his head, tiredly. "Mother, please I don't know how much longer I can wait. It feels as if I'm taking a great risk! What is it? What is my...Sakura's... no. What is our destiny?"

"I cannot tell you that, son, destiny can only come to those who believe in it." she spoke, calmly, and turned her head as if to the matter was so obvious it didn't need to be discussed.

_Are you playing the role, just like the rest?"  
These are the Questions that I ask myself_

"What if I don't want to believe?" Syaoran slipped out, annoyed. "What if I'm sick of this destiny crap and I want to take it into my own hands? Destiny is full of lies, betrayal and hurt! Look at Sakura and I, mother-"

She continued, indifferently. "Xiao Lang. Do not undermine it, for you have yet to witness what Destiny can accomplish. What has happened so far is only the inevitable, what builds up to your fate, son."

He looked on incredulously. Did she not hear a word he just said?

Fate? Destiny?

"But-" he begun to blurt out, but was interrupted quickly by her dismissive and comanding look.

_"If another should come, whose finer than me and she'd wanna take your love away- would you leave?"  
Baby, please, answer these Questions..._

"Go. Do not let the Ying Fa slip through your fingers once again." she advised, and he sighed exasperatedly.

"Mother..."

"If you believe you must take this into your own hands then do not blame destiny for what lies ahead of you, but strive for what awaits you in the end." she stated firmly, and he softened knowing she was right.

He hugged the proud woman, her own gaze softening and she patted his back. "Ma ma...xie xie." he headed for where Sakura would be waiting. No more, Sakura. I've waited too long, and for all the wrong reasons. I don't care about anything anymore... anything but you. It's time we settle this, once and for all.

Yelan looked out to where Sakura appeared to be writing something down, a look of grim resolution troubling her beautiful face. _Hurry, Xiao Lang. You can't afford to let her drift any further..._

_

* * *

_

**Meanwhile**

_"When you look at me- do you see your wife?;  
Can you picture us lovin' each other for life?;_

As I waited for him, I felt a comforting pair of eyes on me and looked up to see Yelan-sama smiling down from a window. _Do not doubt, Sakura. You must be true to yourself and what you believe in_. Her eyes seemed to tell me this, and I absorbed the boost of courage and confidence.

However, as I saw Syaoran approach his mother, I couldn't help but allow my old feelings to take over my mind... and I suddenly felt lost.

_To myself, and to the world. _

I looked away and stared, seemingly into nothing. _What's happened to me? Genki Sakura-chan? Optimistic… so full of light, love and happiness? _I shook._ Syaoran, I suddenly feel doom for us... How… could we be so in love one moment but the next all is lost? All is forgotten? Does this mean our love was real? Or simply a fleeting dream?_

_Are you playing the role, just like the rest?"  
These are the Questions that I ask myself_

_I... cannot ignore this lurking shadow that looms before me. Even in the brightest room, it is always there. It always has been there. And somehow… I feel it will always be there unless we do something. But what?_

Pausing, I smiled sadly. _In the midst of this all... you have my heart screaming in confusion, Syaoran... _

_I know now what I must do. _

"I love you, Syaoran." my whisper blew softly along with the drifting cherry blossoms as I conjured up a pen and scrap of paper.

_"If another should come, whose finer than me, and she'd wanna take your love away- would you leave?"  
Baby, please, answer these Questions..._

I scribbled down the first words that sprung to my mind, then gingerly folded the piece of paper and placed it softly in a noticeable spot by the tree. I turned to leave, hoping to escape before Syaoran arrived, but I had that nagging feeling that it was futile.

"Sakura?" I was almost at the gate as he walked out. So close...

I winced, confirming my thoughts. I thought too much, and now it was too late... but I knew I'd have to face this._ Destiny or no destiny. _I still stood, paralyzed, not turning around, sesing him as he hesitatingly moved forward to me, and my breath caught in my throat.

"H-hai..." I whispered, unwilling to turn around to his confused aura. I wonder if I can take that letter without him noticing... Gathering any courage I could muster up, I begun to turn around but grimaced as I saw that he caught sight of the letter and moved to pick it up. Sighing, I braced myself as he started to read it.

**

* * *

**

**_Syaoran,_**

**Reality finally caught up to me. I realized that... Koishiteru… Syaoran.**

**I Love You, Syao-chan. **

**Yes… I love you more than anything in this world, Syaoran Li, but I must tell you that you that you truly crushed my heart when you told me you loved me too, yet acted as if it meant nothing. Remember, Syaoran, when sometimes what you consider 'nothing' might mean everything to someone else. I need you… but one again, I have been rejected. No worries. I think its more proof that with every hardship I face something brighter is near. Thank you, Syaoran-kun. Thank you for helping me realize this, and for everything that you've ever done for me. It will always have a special place in my heart.**

**Yoroshiku,**

**_Sakura Kinomoto - xoxoxo_**

**

* * *

**

_If you really wanna be with me then I'll say "I'll love you endlessly  
But one thing that I really wanna know is will this end, or will this grow?_

As he concluded, Syaoran crushed the paper, tears springing towards his eyes. A part of him was bursting. _She loves me… she loves me more than anything but… she has let me go. _The bursting thought ceased and his heart felt like it was immediately burdened with the weight of the world, crushed again- even harder. He watched her immobile back, tense and waiting for his response. _So close… yet so far away… Sakura_... He let a few tears fall as he looked back to the post script underneath her signature.

**P.S. I have learned many lessons… but the one that first jumped to my mind when I thought of the situation was: If I truly love you then I must let go and set you free...**

Anger suddenly erupted inside of him. _I'm sick of this_! he thought angrily, _I said I would take this into my own hands and if this is how its going to be, then I'm not backing out now_.

If only he paid more attention to the tear-smudged remnants of the letter, however…

**...But If you do not return, then I will know it's not meant to be. Even then, I will not give up hope… I will wait for you, Syaoran-kun. Always.**

But of course he did not see this, for he marched up to her, eyes blazing in frustration. "Stop playing with me now, Sakura. You say you'll give us a chance to talk yet I come out and find you leaving, thinking about telling me in a letter that you're just going to let me go? Just like that!?"

"…Did you not read the rest of the letter, Syaoran?" she asked sadly. Her back was still to him and she turned her head to the side when she spoke, not wanting him to see her tears and wondering how he could say that when she clearly meant the opposite. _Does he not care, then?_

"Nani? There's nothing…" He let the sentence drop as he saw the smudged remnants of what she was talking about. "But it's smudged... Sakura, no nonsense. You're here, so talk to me." He turned her around, forcing her sad eyes to meet his intense ones, getting right into her face, leaving no room for escape.

"No more running." ... still, she fought to say nothing. "Whatdid it say_, _Sakura?" he asked slowly.

"… have you not heard it before, Syaoran? When Tereda-sensei used to read those quotes and poetries to us..." she trailed off. Shaking his head roughly, he urged her to continue. She took the letter and pretended to be fascinated by the smudge, now more afraid than _ever_ of his reaction. "'If I truly love you then I must let go and set you free..." she slowly looked up at him, bracing herself.

"...but if you do not return then I will know its not meant to be.'"

His eyes widened in realization. "Then that means-"

"I wrote that even then, I would not give up hope. I-I would have always waited for you..." she looked away now. "I've been waiting a very long time, Syaoran… and I also feel that both of us should stop playing these games..." taking a breath she stepped away and spoke determinedly. "Can we finally...resolve this?"

Minutes passed as she waited for his response, just staring at each other. She could see that he was having some sort of inner battle with himself, as many expressions flickered across his face, finally settling on_... no... _her eyes widened.

_...rage_.

"No! Sakura, why are you doing this? Why are you saying all of these unnecessary things? Can't you see? It's not childs-play anymore! Why have you been acting so cold then... changing back the next second? Becoming like _this_?" He held out the letter, crushed, to emphasize.

"Are you trying to confuse me, because if you are, you're succeeding greatly! I don't appreciate mockery!" he continued, half-offended and half-sarcastic. "I shouldn't have to put up with these antics when you should just answer me straight! Now you wait as if I'm supposed to leap at your feet and beg for forgiveness?" he shook his head in disbelief while she still looked at him, pain in her eyes as she cringed at each remark as if it were a physical blow.

"Do you expect me to simply take in all of this and do nothing? No matter what, I can't do that! I won't! Why must you make me feel so weak?!" In his frustration he turned around and punched the cherry blossom tree, panting heavily with his eyes shut.

_I say, now, "If you really wanna be with me I'll love you endlessly  
But one thing that I really wanna know is will this end, or will this grow?"_

Her expression darkened most at his concluding statement. "I-I make _you_ feel weak, Syaoran?!" She whispered in disbelief, her patience wearing thin and about to burst. When nothing but his heavy breathing filled the silence, she stomped over to him and forcefully pushed him away from the tree, glancing at it quickly, then turning back at him- an offended glare in her eye.

"That's how _you _make **me **feel! By doing _exactly _this! By acting like **this**!" She started yelling back, gesturing painfully to a dent in the trunk. "By yelling and being angry for _no _fathomable reason! I hate to remind you, _Mr. Perfectionist_, but we **all **make mistakes and I'm **_sorry _**that I couldn't _help _but change! Because of **_you_**! What would you rather I do!? I had to find myself! I had to stick up for myself! Why can't you just accept me?" she cried, and his angry flare begun to fade, eyes snapping open.

"Nan-"

"Why must you push me away?" She continued, her volume slowly descending and her voice starting to quiver. "I thought the love we had was pure Syaoran! Everyone did! Everyone thinks we're meant to be—"

"Stop this, Sak-"

"No! I had doubts that night, that night I met you again! I should have listened to them!" She continued, desperately, starting to enter hysterics. "I should have stuck with them! I knew they were wrong! If we were meant to be then we would be together no matter what! We wouldn't be standing here arguing, we would be-" She stopped abruptly and flushed, then got angry at herself for doing so.

He stepped up to her and lightly touched her hands, his mood completely changed. "We would be what, Sakura?"

_But... "when you look at me- do you see your wife?;  
Can you picture us lovin' each other for life?;  
Are you playing the role, just like the rest?"_

Still flushed, she stuttered, forgetting her anger from his intoxicating presence, "W-we'd… b-be together! A-a-and…" feeling overwhelmed, she faltered and tried to distance herself from him, but in exchange he brought his face right up to hers, smiling inwardly at the effect he was having on her, his previous emotions forgotten.

"And?" he whispered huskily.

"S-stop it Syaoran… or... Or..." She glared in vain and started to push him away, but she was weakened from his presence and his fleeting touch as a hand slowly ascended from her hands to her shoulder.

"Or what?"

"I-I…I'll…" the same hand begun to trail her face while his other lightly pulled her waist towards his. She unwillingly arched herself towards him. "...Syaoran..."

"Hai?"

"D-don't..." she looked up at him, her eyes un-glazing and turning defiant. "Don't do this..." she pushed him away, finally gathering her energy. "Sumimasen..."

Now... it's you who cannot accept me, Saku... doushite?" he asked, the rejection taking away from the usual edge in his voice. Slowly, she turned and walked away. When he snapped out of it, Syaoran finally growled warningly through clenched teeth. "Sakura Kinomoto... do not turn your back on me-"

"No, Syaoran." She paused and turned her head slightly so he could see the forced calmness of her profile.

"Ehh!?"

"It's _you_ whose turned your back on **us **the moment you thought you could take advantage-"

"You automatically assume that, Sakura?! I was finally sick and tired of these arguments! I _need _you, Sakura! This need has become so strong its turned physical!" Sakura spun around, shocked at his confession.

"Syaoran Li, don't you dare tell me you've become an obsessed...!"

"I'm not! Sakura why do you continue to play this game?! You mock me! You taunt me! I can't take it anymore! Now you turn your back!? Why are you so afraid of-"

"You wanna know why, huh?" her voice quavered and she felt she were breaking some sort of... barrier?

"What's wrong with wanting to kn-" He watched as something clouded her face for a moment and something in her head snapped, halting him instantaneously.

_These are the Questions that I ask myself  
"If another should come, whose finer than me and she'd wanna take your love away- would you leave?"_

"**Dammit, Syaoran! Because _I Love You!!_**" He just stared at her, dumfounded at her choice for words.

"And you know I lov-" she held her hand up and cut him off.

"No, Syaoran. While you say you need me physically, I need to be physically separated from you. You change me, Syaoran, and I'm afraid of any more changes! I can't take them! It's too much for one person to handle!! Can't you understand that?!"

"No."

"Nani!?" She looked at him, angered by his quick and simple admittance to not understanding her._ So he really doesn't understand me..._

"Sakura I cannot understand things that are pointless." He continued to stare intently, not backin down when her eyebrow shot up at the word 'pointless.' "I do not understand why you run from _exactly_ what I'm feeling and _not_ running from." He slowly approached her as his words sunk into her head. "I refused to believe that you're afraid of change. I believe you're afraid of love." He stopped in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"And," He continued, softly. "If you love me, and I love you..." he pressed his forehead to hers. "Then that's all I need... Please reconsider, Ying Fa." He kissed her, softly and forced himself to turn around and walk back to the castle. _...I want more than anything to turn around and see you there, Sakura. Please don't walk away... _

_Baby, please, answer these Questions..._

As if hearing his thoughts, Sakura stood there, deep in thought. _He loves me... _she looked at his retreating back._ And I love him... _she touched her lips where she still felt his warmth. _And... _closing her eyes, she searched deep within herself._ ...that's... all I need... as well_. she cleared her thoughts and opened her eyes with a cleared mind, as she started to run towards him.

Hearing her footsteps, he stopped... only to be tackled to the floor. Groaning, he slowly rolled himself on his side, feeling Sakura's giggling face pressed into his back and arms wrapped around his torso. He placed his hands on hers and smiled._ She's back... _

"So quick to reconsider?" his chuckling met an abrupt halt as he was quickly forced onto his back and found her straddling his waist and kissing him. Just when he started to recover and before he could respond, she ended it teasingly.

Giggling at his pleading expression she smiled down at him and pecked his nose. "Well, I figured that if you love me and I love you, then that's all I need." her smile widened as a smirk appeared on his face. "It's quite convenient, actually." she continued, cocking her head cutely making his smirk turn into an amused grin. "That it answers most of my questions..." she laughed as he flipped their positions and growled playfully at her.

"And what doesn't it answer, koishii?" he breathed into her ear.

This time, her heart fluttered when she heard the name. "Where do we go from here, Xiao Lang?" she asked innocently.

_But... "when you look at me- do you see your wife?;  
Can you picture us lovin' each other for life?;_

Soaring as he heard his real name spoken by her angelic voice, he acted as if he had to think about it then jokingly nudged her away, laughing at her surprised yelp, and got up. Breathing in deep, he turned to look down at her and gallantly offered his hand. "Wherever we want to."

She took his hand only to be jerked up into a demanding, avid lip-lock. As always, lost in their own world, they did not notice when the black had died away from their auras, which now flared as their hearts soared and their souls found each other once again.

**_Snap._**

They heard this, but acted as if they were too engrossed in each other not to notice. '_Syaoran_?' Sakura called to him in her mind, hoping he could hear her.

'_Hai, Sakura. I know, just trust me and act as if you don't sense it_.' he thought back, deepening the kiss for added effect.

_'It's him isn't it, Syaoran? What do we do?' _she was beginning to worry.

'_Don't worry, Sakura_.' he held her tighter. '_I won't let him hurt you_.'

'_We **both **can't let him hurt **anyone**_!' she corrected, finding it hard to think during such a kiss, yet finding it hard to keep the embrace at such a dangerous moment.

_'He wants you, Sakura. And I'll be damned before I let him take you away from me_.' He sent back to her, quickly flaring his aura in his determination to alert everyone else.

_'He'll never have me, Syaoran. I love you and you alone, baka_.' she couldn't help but add, trying to calm him down. Suddenly they both felt a black aura materialize around them.

_Are you playing the role, just like the rest?"  
These are the Questions that I ask myself_

'Saku-koi, please promise me that whatever happens you will not give yourself up to him if he tries to use anyone, especially me, to get to you.' he thought desperately, and became more urgent when she hesitated. 'Sakura!'

_'...okay Syao-chan_.' They broke apart. "But I don't plan for us to ever be in that position." she tried to smile reassuringly as the others ran out to meet them, having no time to congratulate their friends for getting back together. Everyone spread out and prepared themselves for all directions as long seconds passed, the black aura provokingly swirling around them.

**_Yoru no sora ni matataku tooi kin no hoshi..._**

Their eyes widened and Tomoyo tensed as they heard a song she was once known for. The voice was eerie, and they immediately recognized it as Xiaofuei's.

"I hope Syaoran doesn't have a voice like that..." Eriol couldn't help but mumble, unlucky for him Syaoran overheard.

"Shut up..."

**_Yuube yume de miageta kotori to anaji iro..._**

"... Eriol did you talk to the Elders?" Syaoran whispered.

"We were filling them in and before they could respond we all felt your aura flare..." Eriol matched his tone. Everyone was eyeing the black mist wearily as the voice was increasing in volume. Eriol winced. _This is mockery of my sweet Tomoyo's voice! _He growled and pulled Tomoyo closer to him.

"Prepare yourself everyone..." Syaoran warned, doing the same to Sakura. _'Especially us, Sakura_.' He 'thought' to her.

**_Nemurenu yoru ni hitori utau uta..._**

'_Nani_?' she thought back kept herself occupied by checking to see that everyone was close together. '_Doushite_?'

_"If another should come, whose finer than me  
And she'd wanna take your love away- would you leave?"_

Syaoran grimaced. '_Because if he's doing what I think he's doing_...'

**_Asu... wa... kimi..._**

_'...then this is our battle alone.'_

**_to... utaou..._**

'_Nani!?_'

**_yume... no.... tsubasa..._**

"Get ready!!" Kero yelled, all to familiar to Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol. The latter sent the first two worried looks. "Be careful..."

The next moments were confusing...

**_...ni... notte..._**

Maniacal laughter filled the air and the mist froze and gusted towards the group, toppling them over or sending them flying. Shouts of alarm and worry echoed the air and everyone noticed that Syaoran and Sakura were blown closest to where the mist begun to gather, and form a portal. A ferocious blast of wind sent the rekindled couple into turmoil and darkness once again, and they disappeared before their voices, which echoed Sakura's scream of alarm and Syaoran's yelling...

"**_Watch out!_**"

_"Baby, please, answer these Questions..."_

**

* * *

**

**Japanese Translations**

_ Hanyann- _Sakura's 'dreamy' expression, when she's in a dreamy and high state thinking of something that gives her those oh-so-familiar warm fuzzies!

_ watashi - _I

_ obaka _- (bigger) idiot (**A/N:** lol... used to use this in school and no1 knew what we were talking about! Remember Tsuki!? ALL HAIL THE OBAKA! (huh?) ...oh... great...one.... (okay...) hehe... oh great STUPID ONE!! (lol))

_ koishiteru _- I'm in love with you

_ yoroshiku _- (conclusion for letter, something along the lines of "best regards" or "please remember me")

_ sumimasen _- I'm sorry/ excuse me

_ bishonen _- handsome (A/N: or hot or fine! Do all crazed fan girls agree this describes Syaoran? sees vigorous nodding in agreement ehehe... that one wasn't too hard to figure out!)

_ doushite_? - why?

_ ano_- pause in speech (stuttering "uh" or "um", etc.) can also be '_eeto_'

_nandemonai _- it's nothing/ never mind

_Yoru no sora ni matataku tooi kin no hoshi yuube yume de miageta kotori to anaji iro nemurenu yoru ni hitori utau uta asu wa kimi to utaou yume no tsubasa ni notte_. - Tomoyo's song (A/N: NOT Madison's song, although it was a littttle catchy, but have you heard TOMOYO sing? Sigh such a cute voice!) It means something along the lines of: "Twinkling in the night sky is a distant golden star the same colour as the bird I saw in last night's dream. In this sleepless night I sleep alone. Let us sing tomorrow as we ride on the wings of dreams."

Gomen, this chapter turned out to be a little longer than I expected, and I even had to cut it at the end! You'll have to see that part in the next chapter to **Of Amber Orbs and Emerald Pools, _'Chapter 7- I Turn to You, Otherworld_**.' Sorry, but I don't think the next few will be quite as long!

I'll be updating soon! Please keep reading and reviewing!

**-T. (Conspiratorial Omen)**

**Next : **Chapter 7 - I Turn to You, Otherworld  
_Battles occur, and cruel tests of fate as another world signifies great disaster..._

(Edited 06/07/04)


	8. I Turn to You, Otherworld

**A/N: **AHHH!! BIIIIIIIIG Thanx goes out to....**lifes-mysteries18 **for continuing to read and review (lol and reviews are cute too!!), **subaku ai.tsuki** for being the dear beloved imoto-chan she is and giving me allll the feedback and support I'd ever need (I love you Tsuki!!!), **Onigiri Momoko **for continuing to read also, and for now (lol) SS are back together, and this chappy was a little harder to do so itz not as long -, and **Piccoleia** for acknowledging my obvious loves for twists, hehe (& whoops forgot to explain like I did before that Yukito isn't in this fic, gomen ;;) lol thanx, 'n respects to da reviewers -)!!!!!! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! Rememba to give me loootz of feedback so I can continue to edit an' revise as I go along!! And thanx to **Ominous Pen **as well grin Thought I forgot ya, eh? ;P  
lol

Woot! Almost One year later I have officially and FINALLLLLY come out with the next chapter to this fic (its name is wayy too long but what can you do? I think of weird ones all the time...)!  
It's taken forever but I have my excuses (far too many to name).

To compensate I have many other fics in the works and you might find it good to know that the last two chapters of this story are done, even though its the next few fillers which are going to count (I have a basic plan for ever chapter done, though).

Anyways, I cut it short so I'm adding more depth to this chapter and I hope dat a lottt of your questions are answered!! This'll be a two-song, two-part chapter, since it mainly only involves SS, the first part will be allll Sakura's P.O.V. and the second part will be alllll Syaoran's P.O.V. Okie?? Most of you might find the song thing pretty cheesy but its my ficcy and I'll write like I want to (singin to the tune of that song that goes "it's my party and I'll cry if I want to..." lol). Read and Review!! -

**Legend**  
"dialogue"  
_thinking  
song lyrics  
_**-****Character P.O.V. change  
[line break/horizontal line]** - end scene, scene change and/or 3rd person P.O.V. switch  
**_Flashback_****_ / End Flashback_**

Addition: Any plain italicized text is actually Xiaofuei talking when he's not physically there (its bolded just to emphasize certain things). Hope this doesn't get too confusing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura, which belongs to CLAMP, or the songs 'I Turn to You,' sung by Christina Aguilera, or 'Otherworld' composed by the Great Nobuo Uematsu, the "John Williams" of the Video game world! (That song, of course, comes from one of the greatest RPGs and Final Fantasies of allll time, _Final Fantasy X_, owned by Square-Enix. Can't wait for Final Fantasy X-2, either!!!-- wooot that shows you when I began writing this. **UPDATE : I got FFX-2, I beat FFX-2, It rocks my socks AND... I'm dying to get FFXII and KH2, now!!!!).**

**!WARNING - THERE WILL BE AN UNEXPECTED CHARACTER DEATH, OR DEATHS, IN THIS CHAPTER.  
**(YES... I do realize it is no longer unexpected because I told you, but this is a **!WARNING - **, dammit!)  
**END WARNING**

* * *

**_Card Captor Sakura  
_Of Amber Orbs and Emerald Pools: The Revised Version  
Chapter 7: I Turn To You, Otherworld**

_Recap : _

A ferocious blast of wind sent the rekindled couple into turmoil and darkness once again, and they disappeared before their voices, which echoed Sakura's scream of alarm and Syaoran's yelling...

"**_Watch out!_**"

_"Baby, please, answer these Questions..."_

_(end Recap)_

* * *

**Sakura  
**_When I'm lost, in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light, to light my way.  
When I'm scared, losing ground  
When my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around._

I groaned as I looked up from where I had harshly fallen.

"...Syaoran?" I hesitatingly called out. _Where on Earth are we now?_

"Right here, Saku." He mumbled from beside me, both of us groaning in pain as we stood. He quickly whipped his head around, searching. "Where are the others?"

"... I suppose they're back in Atlantis... and we're... here..." I replied, taking in our surroundings.

It was a truly beautiful place, somewhat familiar. It was an island of sorts, with the most lush, green grass I'd ever seen. In the centre of it was a sakura tree, tall and mighty and easily the highest point in sight. The skies were a mystically swirling mass of amber-lined clouds, the colour as if the sun had just finish setting and evening was now enclosing. The island was surrounded by deep waters... the colour of...

"...emerald...?"

Syaoran stated, as if finishing my thoughts. We looked at each other, confusedly. This wasn't right... how could this place be so surreal? Seem so beautiful, yet eerily out of place at the same time? I voiced my thoughts and he agreed. This all seemed too... still. Too placid... picture-perfect. And what was up with the _green_ water...?

_And when I'm down you're there pushing me to the top.  
You're always there giving me all you've got._

"I don't think... we're even... on Earth... anymore, Syaoran..." I said slowly, still taking in the sights.

"I think you're right..." he responded, just as slowly.

_So do I._

_For a shield from the storm  
For a friend, for a love  
To keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you._

We whipped around. "Who's there?" he called out after a few seconds, very cautiously. I grabbed my star key and noted that he had his pendant wrapped around his wrist, ready to whip out an ofuda, as well.

**_There will be a glowing sphere..._**

The voice continued, ominously, and we could do nothing but listen.

**_It will call upon the ones destined to save the world... or bring its destruction._**

**_The ones fated to face a great task, one that requires a great sacrifice..._**

**_Where love once thrived in their hearts; guilt, betrayal, and uncertainty will now dominate._**

**_The chosen ones will slowly succumb to the great evil that they have unknowingly brought upon the world._**

**_Sapphires; Golds; Silvers; Amethysts; Rubies... they will all vanish._**

A haunting chuckle broke the trance and I tensed as Xiaofuei materialized before us and began circling, like a wolf eyeing its prey. Syaoran growled beside me and I realized then that in the midst of this prophetic statement, we were slowly being wrapped in a web of paralyzation.

We were even more helpless than before.

_For the strength to be strong;  
For the will to carry on;  
For everything you do;  
For everything that's true,  
I turn to you. _

Chuckling, he began to speak in the same foreboding voice.

"**But there will be two who shall endure the most pain, and the most sacrifice. They will take it upon themselves to hold the fate of the world in their hands, and their hands alone, as they are finally brought into the world of their creation. The world that glowing sphere beckoned them to...**"

"That sphere..." I whispered, remembering the white orb I had and where I found it, as well as its mysterious flashings when Syaoran and I had noticed it before entering Atlantis. "..you! You left it there, as a trap!"

"Quite right, my dear Sakura- no, **_son_**, don't give me that look. Wouldn't you like to hear _Daddy_ finish his story?" Xiaofuei mocked. _Bastard..._

_When I lose the will to win,  
I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anything,  
'Cause your love is so amazing;  
'Cause your love inspires me._

"You are **_no_** father of mine, Xiaofuei." Syaoran spat, scathingly.

"As I thought," he continued, nonchalantly as if he hadn't heard a word Syaoran said.

"**In that world, they must make a choice...**"

He held out his hand and a familiar black mist swirled and faded into an image of...

"No..." I whispered, disbelievingly, as the image of our friends in Atlantis slowly materialized, fighting a gruesome battle against a legion of dark demons. The demons that answer only to the One...

"You _bastard..._" Syaoran spat out, worried for his family and remaining clansmen who had also joined the battle. A battle where they were at a great disadvantage...

"...**to save their world**..." Xiaofuei grinned, and the image reverted to the chaos that was building up on the surface of the world, destroying the lands further...

"...**or to save their loved ones**." He continued, reverting back to the image of the battle in Atlantis. I cried in unison with the image of Tomoyo as Eriol took a blow for her, a blow that could have been fatal...

Which was when he decided to erase the image.

_And when I need a friend, you're always on my side;  
Giving me faith taking me through the night_

"**_NO!!!_**" Syaoran yelled, cursing and fighting to hit him, stab him- anything- just like I was intending, as well.

"_What have you DONE?!_" I screeched, struggling against our invisible bonds. That bloody grin appeared on his face again and I detested the fact that I could only stand and watch as he laughed that moronic laugh of his, sadistically amused with our situation.

"Now, now, children..." He smiled evilly and released us from our bonds, knocking us over with a powerful gust in the process. "That's no way to talk to your elders! Where is your respect?" He continued to chuckle and proceeded to float before us, smirking triumphantly.

Syaoran and I let out frustrated yells and furiously summoned our weapons, ready to strike him down.

"This ends **_now._**" Syaoran growled, and charged at the sick fuck. _A great sacrifice_... I thought, staring at Syaoran, and hesitated for a split second before following suit.

A hesitation that was quickly picked up on._  
  
For a shield from the storm;   
For a friend; for a love   
To keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you. _

'Tsking' at us, he simply smiled as I felt myself crash into a magical barrier and rebounded, harshly. _I thought that would be too easy._

"Ah... you should have the same thoughts as your dear Sakura, Xiao Lang." Xiaofuei smirked and looked at me, and I immediately knew that he could sense anything. He was the master of mind tricks, after all. That's how he managed to get so far.

Taunting him with these thoughts, I smirked in return. "Don't be so quick to think you've beaten us, Xiaofuei." I spat out his name in disgust, to which he just smiled, sardonically as ever.

"And why is that, Ying Fa?"

"First of all... stop calling me your goddamned pet names because they're are disgusting coming from your vile... self..." I glared, annoyed with my lack of bad adjectives for the bastard.

"And second of all, because without your stupid mind tricks you can't do crap to us. I bet those images were even made up." I ended, although I faltered slightly at the latter. _Though they seemed so real... _

"Would you bet your life on that?" Xiaofuei continued, smirking. I grimaced, remembering he could sense my doubts.

_For the strength to be strong;  
For the will to carry on;  
For everything you do;  
I turn to you. _

"Prove me wrong!" I challenged, not knowing what I was getting into.

Syaoran agreed, as he held me back, warningly. "Sakura... he's immortal. We need to use other tactics... and not only that! He was a Li clan leader... his technique will be similar to mine, and hard to beat."

"Spoken like a true Li." Xiaofuei grinned. "...well, sort of." He smiled 'innocently,' (my ass) ignoring the look of pure hatred and resentment that Syaoran shot him. "I would like to take you up on that offer." He directed to me, slowly lowering himself to the ground and I took in his appearance, trying to spot any tricks he might have.

"What are you suggesting?" I stalled as I noted that there were no visibly concealed weapons under his black attire, save for twin daggers strapped to his waist.

He grinned at my intentions and picked up the daggers, causing Syaoran to quickly step in front of me, as protectively as ever. "Ah, well you see, _Sakura-chan_, your precious Syaoran, here, thinks that he's the one who's gotta be hero. He thinks that with his new spiffy powers he can bring ol' pop down. Guess what, sonny?"

He directed to Syaoran, sarcastically.

"Self-sacrificing powers is only number one on the list of _STUPID_ plans! Especially when I'll know about them, and know that _it won't work_!!!" He laughed as he flicked his wrist and flung Syaoran to the side. I gasped in worry as he was pinned to the silver bark of the tree by Xiaofuei's daggers.

"Let's dance, sweetheart." Xiaofuei grinned and approached me, taking on a fighting stance.

Naturally, I glared in spite.

_For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain;  
For truth that will never change;  
For someone to lean on;_

"Sakura!" Syaoran called out, struggling against his bonds. Obviously, they were tampered with by Xiaofuei's dark magic, because Syaoran isn't weak at all.

"I'll wipe that smirk off his face, Syaoran! Don't worry!" I called back, keeping my eyes on him and extending my wand. Before I could do anything, annoyingly, he tsked at me again.

"No, no, no. Magic? That simply will not do... then I could use my 'mind tricks', remember Sakura?" Xiaofuei grinned and I cursed, realizing he was right. "Nope. This is gonna be a hand-to-hand combat. Still up for it, princess?"

I made him choke on those words as I retracted my staff and did a cartwheel as a warm-up, conveniently socking him right in the face and sending him back a few steps. Smiling, I got in a stance as well.

"Ready as ever, asshole."

He growled and charged as I dodged, a bit too nimbly for any liking. _We have very different styles... _I thought as I did my best to block and doge his fast punches and sweeps. _He hasn't even begun kicking yet... he probably wants to test me._

I did a flip over his head and kicked backwards, although I was caught by surprise when he whipped around caught my ankle, twisting me around once and propelling me towards the ground. I got up and glared.

"Rule number one on the battle field: Never underestimate your opponent." He preached, and acted disappointed, mocking me.

That momentary pause was all I needed to perform a nice handstand while grabbing his head between my ankles and twisting them to the side, forcefully tossing him over me and into the waters a good distance away.

"And number one in common sense is don't let your guard down, fool!" I yelled at the splash that replaced his disgusting figure.

"**Behind you**!" Syaoran called out, and I had no time to react as I was kicked to the ground from above.

_For a heart I can rely on through anything;  
For that one who I can run to;_

"...cheap... bastard.." I growled, staggering to my feet and spitting out the metallic taste in my mouth, knowing I was bleeding.

He fell back into stance and we began circling each other, and he tossed something about 'practicing what I preached' at me, but I was too busy lashing out and kicking him where it counts in response.

"Likewise." I smiled grimly and quickly twisted his hands behind him, forcing him onto the ground. "You said no magic, you bastard. How do you explain the whole 'teleporting' thing?!"

In response, his annoying chuckle met my ears. _Kami-sama, I never knew a laugh could be that **annoying**... _I mused, sarcastically.

_For a shield from the storm;  
For a friend; for a love   
To keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you._

"Sweet Sakura... I forgot you'd probably be yourself..."

Confused, I could only growl and press harder, silently commuting for him to clear up whatever the hell he was talking about.

"... you're still naїve enough to forget that rules are meant to be **broken**!" He roared as he threw me back with another one of his stupid magic barriers, and I couldn't help but cry out in a painful shock, as it was more powerful than before. _I have successfully angered the boar... Joy..._

I was knocked a small ways away from Syaoran, and groaned as I tried to get up. "Gomen ne, Syaoran..." I coughed. "I got a little too- hey, how'd you get out?"

He helped me up. "You did, but you still held up, don't worry. I was building up energy while you were fighting and I just lost it when that bastard flung you over here..." He glared at where Xiaofuei was, but instead there was nothing. "Where is-?"

_What was that rule, cherry blossom?_

His voice sent chills down my spine, and I froze in fear as his voice echoed from everywhere, knowing we were trapped.

**_Never keep your guard down??_**

_For the strength to be strong;  
For the will to carry on;  
For everything you do;   
For everything that's true;_

I screamed as I was pulled from Syaoran, roughly, and felt a raw power erupt inside me. _He's trying to destroy me from the inside..._ I thought desperately, twisting in pain and trying to break his hold on me.

"Sakura!! Stay still! You're making it worse!" Syaoran called and used his wind element to bring me down, cradling me in his arms, trying to channel his power into me to ward away Xiaofuei's magic.

_Have you ever felt the pain of losing something, but not knowing really why? Or what you lost?_

His voice called out, randomly yet purposefully, and I could **feel** his smirk even in my weakened state.

_I can tell you... one of the worst things that could happen..._

My eyes widened and I desperately tried to find a way to prevent what I knew would happen...

"S-syaoran. H..he.... _Stop!! Don't do it!!!_"

_Ah, only naїve to some things it seems..._

"P-please!!" I called out, desperately. _Anything but my memories..._

Syaoran met my frantic gaze. "What is it, Sakura?! What is he going to do???"

**_Now you get to watch as she loses more than just her memories, Xiao Lang..._**

"_No_..."

**_...and there's nothing you can do to stop me! _**

His voice echoed evilly preceding his haunting laughter as I felt us both freeze, again, and myself being carried away from the person I loved most...

_"NO!!!"_

_For everything you do;_

_ 'I'm so sorry, Syaoran.' _I thought to him, my world beginning to go blank. I remember seeing his eyes widen in horror and glaze over. Him shutting his eyes painfully, my heart breaking as he choked on his sobs, 'hearing' the heartbreaking thoughts in his head.

_'Even if I lose this feeling... I'll just fall in love with you again-'_

_For everything that's true,_

The last thing I remember was his head snapping up and an agonizing scream...

"**_SAKURA!!!!!!!!_**"

_I turn to you._

* * *

There was a bright flash... and all I could see was fog. Everywhere... and I could feel it creeping up, suffocating me.

_Forget... forget it all..._

_"...Forget what?"_

_Forget **them **all..._

_"Forget...?_

_Yes, sweet... forget them and all the pain... forget your friends who have abandoned you, your family that is gone, you loved one whom has disappeared..._

_"...no..."_

_Don't try to resist... do **not** try to resist **me**, cherry blossom..._

I shook my head frantically, feeling as if I were losing parts of my soul and desperately reaching out to them. I could feel my very essence being broken apart, and stolen from my core.

_"NO!!" _

Control was slowly seeping back into my limbs and my mind became more focused.

**_What!? _**

_"No..." _I repeated, knowing that it was Xiaofuei who I was speaking to, and knowing what he was trying to do.

_"During the Final Judgement, the Great Disaster was the same. Living in a world without the feeling for the person you love most, or the memory of your friends and family and both the prosperities hardships that were endeavoured... that is too harsh! My father once told me... that the worst thing one could ever do is to forget... to forget those that are most important to them and those hardships that make us who we are..."_

**_..._**

_"So, Xiaofuei." _I smirked into the fog as it begun to dissipate and called out my wand and felt the power of my cards encouraging me.

"Let's see what 'The One' is made of!"

**_Don't think I'll be beaten so easily, YING FA!_**

He suddenly appeared in front of me and laughed maliciously as a searing pain shot through my head. I cried out and fell to my knees, the raw power burning through my veins...

_This could be fun..._

* * *

**Syaoran  
**_Go now if you want it   
Another world awaits you   
Don't you give up on it.   
You bite the hand that feeds you._

It happened so fast, I didn't see it coming. I did the last thing I should have even thought of... I felt hopeless. I felt that Sakura would be lost to me, forever...

And I hated that feeling.

That was why, when the flash was over and they were in front of me, Xiaofuei standing triumphantly in front of Sakura, down on her knees and shrieking in agony, I didn't think twice- or at all- when I ran up and stabbed my sword right into his back and through his torso.

He stopped laughing immediately as I pulled it out just as quickly and watched him crumple to the floor. Rushing over to Sakura, I knelt by her side, her sobs decreased but still immobile.

"...Sakura?" I asked, concerned. If he really had wiped out her memory...

I couldn't bare the thought.

"S-syaoran... he's.. he's not..." she stuttered, and I was confused but looked over to the stupid bastard that was my father.

He was sitting up, laughing maniacally.

"Ah, Xiao Lang..." He grinned and we watched, horrified as he dissipated and we found ourselves looking at none other than Yamazaki Takashi...

"Yamazaki-kun..." Sakura whispered, unbelievingly.

He grinned, painfully, and wryly stated "You give a whole new meaning to back-stabbing, Li..."

I winced and saw my one-time best friend disappear into nothingness. Sure, we had fought after he transformed but that didn't change the fact that I had just killed him with my own two hands... I felt Sakura tremble and look up at me in anguish. I realized what this might turn into. Helping her up, I glared into the fog.

"Bring it on."

I stated grimly, and as bravely as I could, braced myself while assuming a fighting stance and urging Sakura do be ready, as well.

_All alone cold fields you wander  
Memories of it, cloud your sight  
Fills your dreams, disturbs your slumber  
Lost your way, a fallen knight_

It was as I feared. They appeared one by one, and one by one we had to slaughter them. Our peers, our neighbours, people from Tomoeda, and Hong Kong, and anyone we would know.

Innocents.

But the worst were our former friends. Like when Mihara Chiharu suddenly appeared in front of me, the same voids in her eyes as those we had just killed, as those in Takashi's, and as those that clearly marked her as our enemy.

As I noted Sakura was painfully readying herself to settle a score with Yanigasawa (Naoko), I lifted my sword, its once silver-white blade stained, portraying the same scars I'm sure I, myself, must have possessed.

And charged.

* * *

**Meanwhile, In Atlantis**

_Go into the sand and the dust in the sky   
Go now, there's no better plan than to do or to die  
Free me pray to the faith in the face of the light   
Feed me fill me with sin now get ready to fight_

Aftermath.

That was the first thought that would come to mind as one walked through the ruins of the once vibrant Li Palace yards, and the streets of the mystical Atlantis.

Overrun.

"It was a massive slaughter." Touya ground out, angrily, as they were all in the throne room, locked in and attempting to mend themselves after the tiring, gruesome battle. "And we don't even know what happened to Sakura and Syaoran."

"He planned this all along." Meiling spat as she wrapped his arm, a little too tightly for his liking, though he was wise to endure it silently. "Xiaofuei. He knew that we would be trapped here."

"A false sense of security." Yue continued, beaten down but in the most sensible state of the four guardians. "Leading all to believe we were safe in this metropolis, and then catching us all like sitting ducks knowing there would be no escape."

"Physically and magically impossible." Cerberus murmured, sadly observing torn guardians tend to their severely wounded master along with Tomoyo and Kaho.

The head Elder, Yang, snapped as irritably as ever. "You think we didn't know?!" He growled, tending to the wounded as well, though quite tiredly so. The other three Li Clan Elders had retired already, exhausted from enforcing a powerful magical barrier to protect the warriors and few citizens rescued in the palace. "How hard is it to survive these days without a false sense of hope? It was all we had, Atlantis. And now that its taken, the end is near."

"So that's it." Tomoyo stated quietly. "That's **all **you're going to say?! What kind of Elders are you!?" She had stood up and yelled at them all, everyone shocked but slowly understanding where she was getting at.

"What's wrong with you all?!?! Look at the sacrifices that have been made!!!" She exclaimed sorrowfully, gesturing to Eriol. "Eriol, and all of us who were hurt on the battle field!!!"

The Li sisters were solemn as they used their powers to ease those fatally wounded and calm the anxiety of the survivors.

"And what of Sakura and Syaoran? We don't even know what's happened to them! We don't know where they are! We don't know what they're going through! WE DON'T KNOW!!" She yelled and collapsed, sobbing by Eriol, heartbrokenly. Spinnel attempted to comfort her.

Yelan sighed, solemnly. "She's right. We can't give up, not after all those sacrifices that have been made. We've come too far for things to end the way it seems they will. We must believe and be strong." She rose and stood before everyone.

"Don't you see? We can't afford to give in now. Not after years of hardships, and not after everything we've managed to get through together. Some way, some how, we always pull through. As Sakura would say, everything _will_ be okay for sure." She tried to smile reassuringly.

"And even if our part to play is just to defend the survivors of our world... I accept that fate. And we should all do so until every last one of our breaths have been spent!"

Some soldiers cheered and there were a few teary smiles of acknowledgement and acceptance.

"If that is our part, my friends... we must believe in Syaoran and Sakura..." she concluded, and turned before gazing seriously at a barricaded window, and whispered...

"They're our only hope."

* * *

** In the 'Other world'**

_Hold now, aim is steady  
Another world awaits you.  
One thousand years--you ready?  
The other world it takes you_

"How many more..." Sakura whispered, achingly. I knew this was hard for her... probably harder than it was for me.

And I felt like dying.

"Chiharu-chan, Rika-chan, Naoko-chan, Tereda-sensei, Yamazaki-kun..." she sniffed. "...and..."

"Focus, Sakura!" I growled as I sent a blast of my fire element to more people. I now had to protect her while battling, as well. "I know it's hard, but we have a task here!"

"... so many faceless corpses. How many more people have to die..." She screamed in frustration and released Fiery, as well.

"HOW MANY MORE HAVE TO DIE!?"

Glaring, she had a new spurt of energy and none too late, as I felt my own depleting quickly. I knew we couldn't keep this up much longer. Focusing, I got ready to strike when I froze. All seemed to disappear as a familiar figure approached me, and with it a voice called out...

"_Xiao Lang..."_

"A-amyiamo?" I stuttered, stupefied as she approached me. [**A/N: **Cameo from another of my stories!]

Her dark brown hair flowed behind her and dull green eyes stared back into mine as she approached, reaching out as I let my guard down...

"_Xiao Lang..._"

_Amy..._

"_I love you, Xiao Lang..._"

_You know you will   
You know you will   
You know- you know- you know- you know that you will  
You know- you know- you know- you know that you will _

"SYAORAN!!!"

I was broken out of my daze as Sakura knocked me out of harms way. It was then I realized how stupid and vulnerable I had been at that moment. 'Amy' was laughing maniacally, and I noticed the 'faceless zombies' had been replaced by only her.

This Amber and Emerald world was suddenly as cold as I was feeling... everything darkened considerably.

"Who the _hell_ is this bitch?!" Sakura spat viciously, as she was somehow locked in mortal combat with her.

_Normally, a cat fight might have been amusing... _"S...she's ... my old friend... from Hong Kong." I gulped, still in a sort of daze. "When I went back I only had Meiling and things were different then... and then there was Amy. She reminded me so much of you, and we became friends."

"_Just_ friends?" Sakura bit out, suspiciously, glaring viciously as a smirking Amy bitch-slapped her. I winced. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"When I left to return to Japan, she... told me she loved me. But no one could ever replace you, Sakura... so I had to turn her down and... I never heard from her again. It was one of the hardest things I've had to do..."

Sakura nodded, sending me a reassuring look for a second. "I'm sorry, Syaoran... but ... she's gotta GO!!" she yelled, unexpectedly, as she lunged at her again for successfully slicing a gash across her cheek. "Stupid bitch... don't mess with me _or _my man." Sakura spat scathingly, more or less kicking her ass.

I could only watch as the Shot card and Sakura simultaneously attacked and the smirk was wiped off from Amy's face.

I watched as my once best-friend disappeared like all the rest.

_Fight fight fight   
Fight fight fight   
Fight fight fight_

Snapping out of my remorseful state, I literally smacked myself. I knew not to get to personal when concerning **_his_** sick, pathetic mind games. Running over to Sakura, I helped her up and we waited for any familiar and annoying sign to appear, alerting us to Xiaofuei's presence. Nothing came for a while, but we cautiously continued, our senses on edge.

For a long, long time.

"... I think he's gone..." Sakura whispered, unsure.

"If he were gone..." I started, still ready, "We wouldn't still be here."

Laughter echoed in our ears as a painful reminder.

_How right you are, Xiao Lang._

He materialized in front of us again and we stood side by side, determined even though we were exhausted. And he knew, as he laughed once again.

"Look at you two. Pathetic. You're barely even keeping _yourselves _alive! How can the fate of the world depend on two weaklings? You are definitely no son of mine." He taunted, continuing with his annoyingly cheap tactics of trying to verbally bring us down.

"Somehow," I gritted out, following his movements like my namesake, the wolf, "I don't find that too insulting."

His laughter erupted again and, I suddenly found myself pulled towards him until we were face to face. He smirked.

"Didn't think you would, **_son_**."

My eyes widened as I felt a dark energy blasted onto my chest, and I numbly noted Sakura's cry and my landing in the water, a splash and a scream.

I didn't realize it was my own.

_Hope dies and you wander   
The other world it makes you  
Dreams they rip asunder  
The other world it hates you _

I recognized that I was in an airport of sorts. The same airport where I left Sakura so long ago. And everyone was there around me... suddenly, I felt something lightly bump into my chest. Looking down, I recognized the top of her head. _Sakura. _We were so happy... we kissed and everything was right in the world... there was no destruction, no great disasters, no demons... everything was so perfect...

I guess I was dreaming.

**_Xiao Lang, Xiao Lang, Xiao Lang..._**

My eyes blearily opened to darkness, nothing but his voice. A horrid flash of déjà-vu entered my mind as I recalled when I first 'reunited' with Xiaofuei.

"W-where's Sakura?" I croaked out, angry at my weakness knowing he was in control, once again.

I heard his sigh before anything, and could feel him 'feigning innocence.'

_ Right now, the ying fa is dreaming of a proposition I have for her, much like the one I have for you._

I growled deep in my throat. "If you hurt her I swear.."

_ I tire of your empty threats, Xiao Lang Li. Again and again, you promise to protect her, but how many times have you failed?_

I bit back my remark, angrily knowing he was right. _I failed you, Sakura..._ though I could help my other instincts that were warning me of a trap... again.

"What do you _want?_" I demanded, strongly as I could.

His laughter sounded.

_ What would you say if I actually erased her memories of you this time? She won't remember any of the pain you've caused her... she'll be her old, carefree self again. She'll live in her dream world filled with happiness and truth. Her father and such will still be alive, because the Clow Cards will not even have been a threat at all. She'll live a happy, normal, life...._

"A happy, normal life...?" I repeated. It sounded like a luxury at first, but for Sakura to not know about magic? Not know about me? I would do anything for her... but for her to live in a world without magic and... for me to live knowing she didn't remember our love...

"No."

_No? Hm... interesting..._

I sighed, resignedly. "...what is?"

_That's exactly what she said too...._

He started laughing again and I closed my eyes, warily. Was there no way out of this?

**_In her weakened state, it's just too bad that... YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!!!_**

My eyes snapped open in horror as the same black mist surrounded me, suffocating me, and I felt myself falling... falling further and further away from his laughing voice.

"XIAOFUEI!!" I yelled in anger as the darkness was replaced by a blinding light and searing pain as I landed, none too softly, on the charred remains before the Li Palace in Atlantis.

_Free now ride up on it  
Up to the heights it takes you   
Go on if you want it..._

Before I could even recover properly, I was already attempting to get up, fearing for Sakura more than anything at that moment. I stumbled towards her and could practically feel a tsunami of relief hit me when I saw she was breathing and had a steady pulse. Her eyes began to flutter and I could feel my own glaze over with tears of relief.

"My precious Ying Fa..." I whispered and crushed her to me. _I don't know what I'd do if I lost her... right when we found each other...? No... fate wouldn't be that cruel..._

Hearing her soft moans I pulled away and gazed at her tenderly, smiling softly. "Saku-"

I was cut off by a gasp as she stiffened. Worry took over my features as I shook her slightly.

"What's wrong, Sa..k.ur...a?" I stuttered at the end as she looked up at me with such fear and hysteria that I... I didn't know what to think!

_It was then... I knew I was mistaken... _

Her lips slowly parted as she struggled to keep the fear out of her voice, her emerald eyes betraying her and looking so dull, yet bright with a scared and lost look. Bitter realization dawned on me then as I backed away, disbelievingly, pure horror running through me.

_... for Fate **would** be that cruel..._

She uttered three words that turned my blood cold...

"...who are you?"

_...another world awaits you_

* * *

**Japanese Translations  
**n/a (none that I know of. I believe they've been pretty much covered from now on).

Wow.. I lied... this was the longest chapter yet. Don't get your hopes up.. its most likely due to the double song thing. Damn it was hell to write. I hope I've answered some questions... I know, I know. I'm really REALLLLLY late with this. I told myself that I'd finish it by ... I don't even remember anymore, and look its a year later. Yikez!!! Maybe this chapter makes up for it? I guess a new start isn't that bad but its pretty tough at this high school... so I don't know how much time I'll have on my hands... I'm gonna try my best, though! I'm behind my schedule, but I figured that since I'm done practically the entire rough outline of the last 2 chapters, I won't take as much time as I originally anticipated... hmmm...so we'll see how far I go and how much time I have, cos at the same time I'm trying sort a lot of things out and... I'm just pretty distracted. But I'll cut out with the procrastination in writing, that's for sure! I suck at battles though :( But remember, this wasn't the big one... heh..

Review, please and thanks! Ja!

**T. (Conspiratorial Omen)**

**Note: **The formatting has been really messed up lately so I've gone back and redone things to my previous chapters. However, nothing has necessarily changed in any of them, a few spelling corrections, etc. A note, though, is that you might want to check out the Prologue once more for a minor addition that doesn't make much of a difference but will help tie in to the end of the story (it might provide some hints to what will happen). Look out for the next chapter some time next week (at most the week after) as of today (edited 06/07/04).

**Next : **Chapter 8 - Iris  
_The clock is ticking, yet the turmoil proves to be too much for some to handle._


	9. Iris

**A/N: **Ah... and the story is slowly unfolding, yet at the same time coming to an end. Hope you guys are getting some of the clues I'm leaving here and there. Another one that you might not find too pleasing, but I had to do in order to keep up with the 'drama' and 'angst' I'm supposed to have, is that there will be character deaths, so don't think its all happy sunshine laughter and romance twists that I've had mostly. I had to balance it out somehow, and I didn't do the greatest job! Sorry! Now this chapter is not all Syaoran's P.O.V., but the song _mostly_ relates to him. The same goes for the next chapter, which will mostly relate to Sakura (I try my best to even it out).

Another thing, though, is that I had to cut the chapter after because I'm sure some people are sick of chapters where nothing happens. I really won't be using it, but if you feel that chapters are too feminine its because I left those in for some odd reason and had to cut ones like that said chapter (which was masculine) out.

Gomen ne! I didn't do it on purpose, honest!

**Legend  
**"dialogue"  
_thinking  
song lyrics  
_**-Character P.O.V. Change  
[line break/horizontal line]** - end scene, scene change and/or 3rd person P.O.V. switch  
**_Flashback / End Flashback_**

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Card Captor Sakura, which is the property of CLAMP, or the song "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls (Go Johnny Rzeznik! Yeah!). You might recognize this song from the _City of __Angels _soundtrack (which I, conveniently, do not own either).

I think the whole 'rivalry' of sorts between Syaoran and Touya is hilarious, but this chapter isn't really like that. It's more showing how they can come to an understanding.

* * *

**_Card Captor Sakura...  
_Of Amber Orbs and Emerald Pools : The Revised Version  
Chapter 8 : Iris**

_Recap : _

_It was then... I knew I was mistaken... _

_... for Fate **would** be that cruel..._

"...who are you?"

_...another world awaits you_

_(end recap)_

* * *

**-Syoaran**_  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you'd feel me, somehow  
You're the closest to Heaven that I've ever been  
And I don't wanna go home right now_

_ Opening my eyes, I looked around the familiar sight of my room. "How did I get here...?" I wondered, trying to remember what happened last time I was concious._

_"We brought you in when you collapsed." A worried voice sounded from my left. _

_I looked over and saw her, saw Sakura, beautifully illuminated from her position in front of the window. _

_I sat up quickly "Sakura?" I asked hesitatingly, a dreadful memory of what happened when I last spoke her name coming back to me. "Please tell me that was all a dream..." I muttered to my self._

_"Are you alright now, Syaoran?" She came up to my bedside worriedly, and pushed me back down to my lying position, and I winced feeling sore limbs I hadn't originally noticed. "You've been out for a few days or so... when we came back you just collapsed. They were afraid you went into a coma... like Eriol-kun." She paused and looked down, sadly._

_My eyes widened and I stupidly sat up again, wincing by gritting my jaw. "What's wrong with Eriol?!"_

_She sighed again, sadly. "That blow we saw him take... it sent him into a magical coma. Tomoyo's been by his side ever since, beridden with guilt..." she took my hand. "I've been with you, too. I don't know what she's feeling right now, but if it was anything close to my feelings..." she teared up._

_"It's alright, Sakura. You're okay, so I'm okay..." I grasped her hand, intent on giving her reassurance, when I noticed how cold it was. "...Sakura?"_

_"...who are you?" She suddenly asked, a mocking tone creeping up into her voice as I recognized a maniacal laughter pounding against my eardrums..._

* * *

Once again, it was all a dream. Some of it was real... she was there when I woke up. And I went through the painful process of realizing that the experience, _itself_, wasn't a dream when she called me 'Li-kun' and apologizing for not remembering.

And that was it... obviously she must've felt obligated as she quietly told me what was happening... and I had just stared, stupefied.

She probably thinks I'm a little loose in the head.

I sighed, pitifully, as I watched her help others. Soothe those who needed solace, always selfless and loving. She smiled with Kero-nuigurumi and Yue-sama, helped Meiling and Touya take care of each other, and cried with Daidouji-chan over Hiiragaziwa's coma.

He's one of my best friends, as well... but whilst you can remember him, and all of them, you cannot remember me...

Sakura...

**_"...who are you?" _**

Your words keep ringing in my head. I think it was Hiiragaziwa who once told me that words were sometimes **the **most powerful things. And throughout my life, it's usually been those three-word phrases, commands, statements, etc., that have affected me greatly... Like '_You're a Li!'_

_'Suck it up!' 'Show no emotions.'_

_ 'Be a man!' 'You failed us.'_

_ 'You love her?!' 'I love you...'_

_ 'I'm your father...' _

_ '...I hate you...'_

**_"...who are you?"_**

... I don't even know who I am, anymore.

_ Xiao Lang Li, sole heir to the Li Clan, one of the most influential families in China, and the magical community. Now, the remnants of the world. I know twenty-two styles of martial arts; drills I've been taught time and time again since I could walk (and thus kick, punch, etc.). _

_ Emotionless tactics and proper etiquette expected of a leader, even at the tender ages of three to fifteen (at sixteen, you are considered a man). That's when I was just sick of the preachings._

_"To have sentiments is to be weak, to be weak is to be vulnerable, to be vulnerable is intolerable." _

**_You're a Li. _**

**_Be a man. _**

**_Li's don't cry._**

_ They prepared me for almost everything in life. But you weren't in the teachings. No one taught me to make friends, to feel, to laugh, to like someone... to love someone._

_No one but you, Sakura..._

_ Even at the fear of sounding too cliché, you were that one special part in my life that I never realized I so truly depended on until it was lost... Until you were lost; until our memories were lost to you..._

"What can I say? I'm lost in your memories, Sakura... And I can't even find _you_." I sighed and made my way towards those broken spirits, quite like mine.

_All that's left of the world... filled with mourning and death. A good few years back, if anyone had told me that this would be our fate... I would have thought them crazy. I would have figured they're attempting to make us paranoid and manipulate us, and therefore they must be some evil magical being..._

_Of course, how wrong we all were to think that way. To think that there would be times when the world can just live without fear. Of course, we shouldn't have to live in paranoia but... everything in life is balanced._

_Experience has taught me so._

Everything is balanced because, for every light there will always be a darkness, and hence for every darkness there must always be a light.

_ How can we strive for non-existent perfection if that is to be the way of the world? I think if we had just found away to live alongside this evil without conflict... oh I don't know. There's no point in thinking about those 'if only' and 'what if' thoughts... they never get anyone anywhere._

I sighed. _But still..._

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

"Everything is so wrong..."

* * *

He snapped out of his brooding trance and made his way towards Eriol's bedside, ever-occupied by a hopeful Tomoyo Daidouji, forever staying by his side. She would always be ready with something new to tell him after taking short breaks, desperate to keep at least their lonely conversations alive.

As he approached, he couldn't help but catch a piece of their current heart-breaking one-sided conversation.

"Ne, Eri-kun? Do you remember, the first time you told me you loved me?" she started out softly as ever, stroking his hand and gazing at the fall and rise of his chest, lovingly and whimsically, respectively. "That was the only other time you were so... so helpless!" She attempted to giggle, but it came out as a shaky sniff instead.

Dejectedly, she rested her head on his chest and embraced him as best as she could, in that position next to his bedside.

"Eriol..." she paused, seriously, and stared longingly at his face. She plastered on a watery grin and moved to lay beside him, cuddling next to him as best as she could. Smiling softly, she looked up at his face, expectantly, as if to hear his response...

"I'm pregnant..." she whispered, tearfully, unsure and feeling both great joy and immense sorrow. "Isn't that wonderful?"

_And I don't want the world to see me_

Syaoran's eyes widened as she cried, and he stood paralyzed, his original intent long gone as he watched her sob once again.

"You're gonna be a daddy! So, you see, you have to wake up..." she broke out, sobbing, and he had just decided to leave them alone when Tomoyo called out.

"Ne, Syaoran-san..." Tomoyo whispered, and he breathed in deeply and walked over.

"Hai?" he inquired softly, occupying Tomoyo's previous spot at Eriol's bedside.

"Eriol-kun.. h-he once told me that... he loved you like a... a brother. He said, he said it might not mean much difference since yo-you're his 'descendant'... but, as a person, under a di-different perspective, he considered you his... he... you were" she shook her head, and sat up, placing a hand on his when he had put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Her tearful eyes met his. "You _are_ his best friend."

Syaoran attempted to grin, comfortingly, although knowing it probably hadn't succeeded very well. Moving past Tomoyo, she turned to look sadly as he knelt by Eriol's sleeping head and smiled as best as he could.

"Oi, Hiiragaziwa... you know I don't really hate you, then, don't ya?" he chuckled, softly and sadly. "I love you too... brother..."

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

"It can't be helped, you know?" Tomoyo broke the silence with her sad statement.

"What can't?" a soft voice questioned, approaching the trio.

Syaoran stiffened as the familiar presence surrounded him, intoxicated him, but he didn't turn around. Sensing his discomfort, Tomoyo still managed to soothe him by squeezing his hand in comfort. Sighing for yet another reason as her best friend knelt in front of her, she continued her thoughts.

"Reality. When you're in a coma, you'll be dead to the world... but the world will be very much alive to you. Okaa-sama..." once again, those sorrowful tears made their way down her face. "S-she told me that.. she told me when I was very young that my father could hear me when I... talked to him... whilst he was in a c-coma..." she spit out the last word with a trace of spite, as so far it had brought her nothing but pain.

_When everything's made to be broken_

She shook. "H-he never woke up, though!"

"Tomoyo-chan..." Syaoran tensed as Sakura brushed past him as she reached out for her cousin and embraced her.

His heart clenched as Tomoyo sobbed once more, and as Sakura cried along with her. Inhaling shakily, he stood and made to leave, but paused instead, intending to try to sense something.

"...Tomoyo-san?" he called unsurely, sighing as he broke the girls' moment temporarily as she looked up with her tear-stained amethyst eyes.

He smiled softly.

"It's a girl."

Weeping silently, her burdens temporarily left her features as she smiled, truthfully and gratefully, as he summoned up his strength and walked away from three of the people amongst those he cared about the most.

As he left the room his eye caught Sakura smiling, gratefully, at his retreating self and he looked back hesitatingly, responding with an unsure one of his own as he walked away. It was Tomoyo's smile. It wasn't his.

_We've all lost precious things, Tomoyo..._

Trying to get his mind off his angst, he made his way to a roughly in-tact training room and shouted out his frustrations. Taking a deep breath, he set himself up for a round of infinitely memorized drills. Though nothing could block out the haunting eyes that remained to plague him further.

_I just want you to know who I am_

* * *

**-Touya  
**_And you can't fight the tears that ain't comin'_

I shook my head as I watched him practice. Normally, he would have probably sensed if anyone was watching him, which just goes to show how preoccupied he was.

_I don't know when, but we had settled our differences somewhat, Li and I. No, I do know. It was sometime between when I was leaving after he came to Meiling and I for help those few years back, when I realized how much he loved my sister, and when I told him I was going to propose to Meiling the night before..._

**_Flashback_**

"_Hey, Li._" I called to him after dinner was over. "_Have you seen Sakura?_"

He paused and gave me a look. Sighing, he shook his head. "_No... I haven't. Why?_"

Sending him a scrutinizing look, I leaned against the wall of the main hall, near the stairwell he was about to climb. "_Just asking... I figured you **usually** knew what was wrong with her, next to Tomoyo, who's with Eriol right now." 'Best not to go there...' _I thought to myself.

Somehow, he must've understood where I was getting at and sighed (something everyone seems to be doing too much, lately) as he sat down on the stairs, staring at me expectantly. As I stared back, he nodded slightly.

"_I guess you were wrong, then, weren't you?_" he smiled slightly, attempting to lighten the mood.

Sitting down as well, I gave him a half-hearted glare. "_What's up with you and my sister?_" I asked bluntly.

"_What's up with you and my cousin?_" he countered, evasively. I stared at him weirdly, but before I could reply, he clarified. "_I'll answer as soon as you clear up whatever you were gonna talk to me about concerning her._"

I smirked. "_Fair enough. How could you tell?_"

"_When it comes to us, its usually about those two._"

I had to grin. "_True, true... well, Li, I had to make sure it was okay with you if-"_

"_You ask her to marry you, right?_" He rolled his eyes, playfully. "_Ne, Kinomoto, you've only been staring wistfully at that ring for the past... two years or so."_

(_Or the moment of truth in your lies)_

I growled, feeling my face heat up and willed it away. _'Stupid embarrassment...'_ "_Well, thanks a bunch Li. What do you think?"_

"_You kidding?" _He shook his head. "_I know how much you love Mei Mei... if she's happy, that's all that matters. Who else did you ask?" _

"_You're the last one_. _They figured you'd have the most say."_

_"And **you** figured...?"_

I shrugged. "_They were right."_

_"Good." _He nodded, approvingly. "_Then obviously, I'll say go for it... cousin-in-law."_ He chuckled, and I joined him.

"_This whole getting-along thing..."_ I started.

"_It's not so bad!_" _The chuckles became laughter. _

_"Man..." _I commented, after the unexpected moment died down. "_I guess Sakura was right... we really aren't too different, are we... uh... scratch that, we just can get along well."_

After pausing to think it over, he nodded thoughtfully. Scrutinizing him once again, I asked again. "_So...? A while back you made me go and accept that **you** would be my brother-in-law... and then what?"_

_(When everything feels like the movies)_

He sighed, pulling out a familiar, dark green, velvet box. "_It was before it happened... that night we were attacked. We were young so I figured I wouldn't propose..." _he opened the box to show a simple, yet beautiful, gold band with cherry blossom engravings. "_I would give her this promise ring and.... well, you know."_

I smiled, comfortingly. _"Un..."_

_"Two years, basically three... so much stuff has happened and we have so many doubts about each other... she basically summed up that we couldn't trust each other the other day so... I scrapped the idea completely._"

"_You gave up? Just like that?! Honestly, Li, don't tell me I've underestimated you!" _I stood, glaring at him not harshly, but not to happily either. He looked up at me, questioningly. "_The Li I knew and hated way back when was stubborn and determined. I could tell, probably before he could, how much he loved my kid sister and kaijuu. And slowly, I accepted that he would be the one to take her away and protect her for me... don't you tell me I was wrong, because," _I had to smirk. "_I'm **never** wrong... when it comes to my sister."_

He sighed and stood. "_Arigatou, Kinomoto-san... but I guess I'm just a disappointment to everyone._"

As he walked away, I stared after him sadly. I knew when I was wrong, and when I was right.

"_And this time..._" I spotted the small box, left behind, and picked it up, following suit and heading upstairs to our room.

**_End Flashback_**

"I'm right." I whispered, pulling out the box from my pocket and looking as he fumbled again, yelling frustratingly ad he stayed down and pounded the ground.

"...I'm right."

"Right about what?" Mei's comforting arms circled my waist as she snuck up on me, and I sighed as I brought her around and put an arm on her shoulder, steering her away.

"Nandemonai." (It's nothing.)

She stared at me for a second, but didn't comment. Squeezing her shoulder, gratefully, I looked back as we turned the corner and headed back to the main hall. I didn't expect to see Li running out, blindly, headed straight for us as I pulled Meiling out of our way.

"What the-?!" she exclaimed, surprised to see her cousin in that state.

I could feel her looking at me as I stared after him, frowning. Kissing her quickly and muttering a 'love you,' I called that I would be right back... because none of us had expected to see him run out the door.

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive..._

* * *

_To-ya... Syaoran... _Meiling thought to herself. Yue appeared next to her. "Daijoubu, Li-sama?" he questioned, respectfully.

"Hai, hai. Daijoubu..." she smiled, unsurely, and he nodded as he made his way to his arguing companions, fighting over who's turn it was to watch the entrance.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

Meiling stood, stupefied. _What in Kami just happened? _She wondered to herself, as she looked after the two men she loved most in the world run out of the vicinity and.. the protective barrier?

She quickly ran to her aunt. "Aunt Yelan!" she gasped, and Yelan turned her worried eyes to her niece.

"I know, Meiling. But what can we do? We all understand the pain Syaoran is going through, and Touya could be the only one to console him at the moment." She stared at Sakura, who looked confused and worried as well as she stood from her post overlooking a sleeping Tomoyo by Eriol.

"Auntie?"

She merely smiled, sadly, at her niece as they watched Sakura walk up to the open doorway and look torn for a moment. "Stay with her, for now, Meiling. We'll take care of the rest."

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

Confused, but following her aunt's advice, Meiling made her way over to Sakura. She stood beside her and put an arm around the slightly smaller young woman, bringing her into her shoulder. "Daijoubu, Sakura-san." She stated, and looked at her fondly.

"Meiling-chan?" Sakura stated, softly, and looked up to her older sister-figure. "May I ask you a few questions?"

Inwardly frowning at her hesitant and confused tone, she knew it would be concerning her cousin. "Hai, of course." she responded, smiling outwardly on the contrary.

"...Li-kun..." Sakura started, sounding slightly unsure. "He's just so sad. Especially around me. Did I hurt him? I can't remember... anything about him."

Meiling sighed and pulled her to sit down. "Well, Sakura, that's the reason _why_ he's sad. It's _because_ you can't remember. You and Syaon... you were very... close."

_When everything's made to be broken_

"Why can't I remember something like that?" She questioned, sadly.

Meiling shook her head. _She's sad for someone she can't even remember. That's just a part of who she is... but also, I think it's because she has to know she still cares deeply, at least subconsciously about him._ I thought to myself.

"I can't tell you that you aren't hurting him, or that I can fully understand how you feel about it, Sakura-san." she stated, in her own blunt-but-kind nature. "But I can tell you that everything occurs for a reason, and reason occurs with everything, remember?"

Something in Sakura's mind triggered at the familiar advice. A memory glowed in her mind, and her eyes softened as she recalled they were the words of her 'half-father'.

**_Flashback_**

_"Don't worry about it, Sakura. All will be revealed in due time. Everything occurs with reason, and reason… occurs with everything." _Eriol stated mysteriously.

_"Eri-chan, really, you have to stop talking like that! It's confusing!" _Tomoyo stated, and everyone laughed.

_(I just want you to know who I am...)_

_ "Well, there's something else..."_

**_End Flashback_**

Her eyes widened slightly. "Nani..." she whispered.

"Did you say something, Sakura-san?" Meiling inquired, to which she just shook her head. Smiling sadly and knowingly, Meiling patted her head and left her to her thoughts.

_'I believe there's something behind that waterfall..._' Sakura heard the words in her head once again, continuing from her previous memory. Shaking her head, she sighed.

"Who's voice is that?" she mused to herself. "I know it... it's there, but I just can't..." she sighed, once again.

[**a/n: **I hate commenting in the middle of it, but honestly, sorry about the whole sighing after every other word thing. I'm tryin to break out of the word, but its so type-able]

_It's so close, yet so far away. _Sakura continued to wonder as she stared out into the rain. Unknowingly, she found herself worrying equally for her onii-chan and for him...

"Li-kun..."

* * *

**-Meanwhile, with Touya**

_ I had run after him, knowing how much he loved my sister and how much pain he was in. It was like the pain I had felt when I thought he had taken her from me... but so much more powerful. And I had even realized that pain wasn't even necessary. As for Li..._

Clenching my fists and looking around for him, I sighed frustratingly.

_ That Xiaofuei's a real bastard._

I thought that for Li and, at the same time, at the pile of carcasses and destruction that was once a part of the great metropolis of Atlantis, only a few short days ago.

Breathing in deeply to compose myself, I attempted to clear my mind of all thoughts, especially those burdening negative ones.

"Calm down, Kinomoto."

I said to myself, and tried to sense Li's aura. I had powers, yes, but they weren't as developed as most of my companions, and the rest had been used toward sustaining Yue, as he was once my best friend Yukito. Of Yukito and Yue, they made the decision that, with the coming danger, Yue would be the one to stay 'awake' and Yukito wouldn't be able to until the danger was over. _At this rate, it's not going too well, my friend..._

I focused once again. I felt a slight tiredness seeping up on the edges of my mind, so I couldn't sense many things.

After what seemed like forever, I felt a faint, dark green aura at the edges of my mind and quickly followed it. Opening my eyes, I noted I was nearing that market we walked through and noted, disgustedly, that even the flowers were dead.

Spotting Li, I called out to him. He was obviously absorbed in his thoughts, as he didn't hear me the first couple of times.

What I had failed to notice were the smaller, dark auras enclosing in our position, _many_ of them. I didn't notice until they began to emerge from a building not too far from where he was standing...

"Oi!!! Li!! **Watch out**!!!!" I called, desperately, and began running...

* * *

-**Earlier, with Syaoran**

_I don't know what I was thinking when I ran past the safety of the barrier, but I had to get out of there. My mind, it was plagued with thoughts of Sakura. She was haunting me, and the sad part is she didn't even know it. _

It was strange, and torturing, that she had all her memories, yet any of me would be quite vague. I helped her on one or two captures, and left after the Final Judgement. That's what she remembers. It's almost as if the disaster_ did_ occur... to her.

Her voice... it was always sounding in my head. She'll never know how it feels to hear her say that... to her her call me-

_'**Li-kun...' **_

I paused. _I could swear... _My thoughts halted, abruptly, as I did recognize the voice I thought I heard. "Sakura?" I called out, uncertainly, sure I had heard her voice.

Suddenly aware of my surroundings, I tensed as I realized horrifically that I was in what was _previously_ a market of sorts. There was massive slaughter everywhere, and it was so horrific I had to gulp down whatever little I had consumed earlier.

I continued to walk, so absorbed in my thoughts and feeling appalled at all this unnecessary slaughter and destruction that I failed to hear Kinomoto-san (Touya) shout my name in alarm.

* * *

_  
_"Shitai!" Touya called out as Syaoran was caught of guard and knocked into a parallel building. "Li!" He called again, and ran to the pile that was now on top of him, helping to dig him out from the outside as Syaoran punched through from the inside.

Punching through, they turned to glare and found that feeling of dread burden them once again.

They didn't stand a chance from the beginning. They were outnumbered two to two hundred right away. Even if most of the twisted and ugly forms of the demons had no sense or brains at all, they still had way too many for two men to face alone.

Knowing they were far away from reinforcements and able to tell when a situation was futile, all they could do was stare helplessly and assume a battle stance each.

"Shit..." Syaoran muttered, and Touya just grunted in response as the smug demons attacked.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am..._

"Roughly how many were there to begin with!?" Syaoran yelled to Touya after swiftly dodging what would have been a fatal blow to his neck and delivering a high kick to counter.

"About two hundred!" Touya called back, cursing as one jumped on his back and another bit his arm.

Knowing he couldn't keep this up, Syaoran cursed and pulled out another lightning ofuda and blasted them off, tackling him roughly and they rolled none-too-gracefully out of the way.

"Thanks" he muttered, groaning as he levered himself off the ground.

"No problem," Syaoran coughed back.

They hid behind the fallen platform, exhausted.

"We gotta think of something..." Touya trailed off, his whole demeanour screaming exhaustion.

"But what?!" Syaoran responded, racking his brains. "There's a way out of this, there has to be..." he was panting hard, trying to find a way out of their seemingly futile situation when he noticed how silent his companion was being.

"...Kin...o..." he stopped short, recognizing that same look of grim determination crossing his features that Sakura would have...

"...before she did something stupid."

Syaoran looked surprised for a moment.

"You were practically screaming the thought, Li." Touya laughed half-heartedly. "And you're right. The monster had to get that look from somewhere!"

He shook his head, wistfully recalling his sister.

"Look, Li, you're not gonna like this plan but by some strange twist of fate, everything that's left on this godforsaken world depends on you," he nudged him "and my sister."

"...Kinomoto..." Syaoran started, not liking where he was going and during their current situation.

"And," Touya continued, ignoring any protests, "as your mother said while you two were gone while this all happened, if our part is to defend the survivors, then we should do so until our last breath. It's you two who are gonna save the world, Li. Not us."

Syaoran looked confused. "What does this have to do with any reckless moves, Kinomoto?"

"I'm gonna do a kamikaze." Touya stated, firmly.

"WHAT?! That's taboo! You can't do that, if you do-"

"I'll die. I know that, baka, it's a self-sacrificing move. That's _why_ it's called that!"

"You think I don't know that-"

A blast interrupted them and their 'hiding spot' and the ran for cover, once again, after a very pissed of Syaoran recklessly pelted the attacker with a fire ofuda.

"Like I was saying," Syaoran continued, outraged at his proposition. "I _know_ that! But you can't just go and die now and try to be a bleedin' hero! What about Meiling?! What about your sister?!"

Touya's temper grew as well, and they found themselves locked in a serious argument for once, frustratingly enough knowing how stubborn the other was, respectively.

"You think I hadn't thought about that?! Obaka! What is the point of trying pointlessly to save every one of us?! If we're ever gonna win this war, there will be life and death on _both_ sides! It's not optimistic, but bloody ignorant to think we'll _all_ survive in the end! And then what will be left?!"

Syaoran was silent after his outburst and hung his head, a sorrowful shame choking him. "But... Kinomoto..." He was surprised as the older man held his shoulder.

"I know they'll be sad. And that's why I have to do this now. So we won't waste any more time feeling sorry for ourselves, and mourning over people we've lost. There are gonna be casualties and sacrifices in any battle. That's just the way it goes. In the end, isn't it all worth fighting for?"

"But why now? Why here? Why you?"

"Thanks, Li. I know we've had our differences in the past and we haven't cleared things up-"

"No! I can't let you do this, I'm sorry! I won't! It's not that... I just... I-"

His eyes softened. "No, Li. **I'm** sorry."

Syaoran looked up, pitifully.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand..._

"Just listen. You're gonna watch out for your cousin and my baby sister because I don't **know** you can do it, but I **believe **that you can, and in you. And, as for what I told you before..." he grinned with a look of knowing finality as he stood and walked away after tossing something at him.

"I'm **never** wrong when it comes to my sister... Syaoran."

Syaoran's eyes widened and he made to run after him.

"TOUYA!! **NO**!!!!"

Turning back for a split second and holding out his hand, Touya froze Syaoran on the spot as he smiled grimly once again and whispered to him.

"Take care of them."

His final words as he ran with his head held up in pride away from Syaoran and to the centre of a mass of claws, blood, and death, with fierce determination and a final battle cry.

"**_NO_**_!!!!!!!!"_

"**KAMIKAZE**!!!"

Touya's haunting echo pierced through Atlantis and Syaoran yelled as a hot white explosion knocked him a good distance away from the catastrophic sight. Recovering, he quickly snapped his head in the direction of where his future cousin/brother-in-law once stood, knowing painfully deep in his heart the truth. When he found nothing but a charred landscape where not even the ruins of the former market stood, bitter realization paralyzed him.

Kinomoto Touya was no more.

Staring at the place where he last stood, Syaoran found himself nauseated with anguish.

_...When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

"I never hated you, Touya... never..." he whispered, bittersweet memories consuming him. "How many times must I watch someone I care for die?"

* * *

In a daze, Syaoran trudged his way back, suddenly aware of the physical pain but paying more attention to his inner-turmoil.

"Kinomoto Touya..." he whispered, upset. "Why'd you have to go and be such a baka..."

He shook his head, forlornly, and raked his hands through his hair nervously and sadly.

"You just had to leave me in this situation, didn't you?" He laughed wryly and bitterly, looking up- where the sky would have normally been if he were on the surface. "What am I gonna tell Meiling?"

_'We're getting married!' _Meiling had screamed, his cousin's elated eyes as they announced they were engaged- only the a short while ago- flashed through his mind. _'Onii-chan!!'_ an annoyed yell echoed in his mind, yet he recalled those same haunting emerald eyes that would always have that tinge of adoration for her older brother as she yelled at him and acted angry with him.

_But she loved him very much._

"...how do I tell Sakura?" He whispered, feeling even more defeated than before. _...Touya..._

His thoughts were interrupted as footsteps sounded closer to his position, and he paused his brooding to look up and his breath caught as he saw Meiling running towards him, knowing others would soon follow. He was in front of the palace and he knew he now had to face the haunting task of telling them.

_I just want you to know who I am_

"Xiao Lang!" Meiling breathed as she stopped in front of him. "What happened? Why'd you run off like that?! You know how stupid that was!"

"I know..."

she noticed his defeated tone, mistaking it for guilt (which he was also feeling). "Hey, it's alright, we were just worried..." she gasped as he collapsed and moved to help him.

"Are you alright?!?"

Finding it hard to speak, he merely nodded. She glared and pulled him up.

"Li Syaoran collapses and he tells me he's okay?! Bullshit! You're coming inside. What happened? Where's Touya!?

The silence was tense and he couldn't bring himself to look at her as she paused her dragging and turned back to him, questioningly.

"Syaon....?" she gasped at the look in his eye as she ducked to see his face. "He did find you didn't he?"

He nodded, slowly, still not able to meet her eyes. Gulping back her dread, she turned to him and placed her hands on his shoulders, forcing his eyes to meet hers. "A-and... you're... you're alright.... y-you **both** are...?" he could hear the hysteria slowly edging it's way into her tone.

Lowering his head once more, he shook his head painfully.

_I just want you to know who I am_

"T-then... he's hurt..." she said slowly, and he nodded hesitatingly, so she continued. "...and you... you came here for help to get him...?"

Once again, he shook his head.

"Talk to me, Syaon." She found herself crying, suddenly, her energy long depleted. "Tell me he's okay. Tell me it's alright!" She was hysterical and he had to catch her as they both fell to the ground.

"...I'm sorry..."

This only caused her to sob further, shaking her head in denial as he endured her disbelieving beats on his chest and merely embraced her, trying to absorb some of her agony.

"I'm sorry..." he kept whispering, pitifully, over and over again, though no tears left his own eyes that were staring blankly into nothing as he rocked her back and forth, stroking her back mechanically.

"Sorry about what, Li-kun...?" he looked up to meet those haunting emerald eyes and gulped. "Meiling-chan? What's wrong?"

_I just want you to know who I am..._

Kneeling down, Sakura worriedly focused on Meiling and put her arm around her, trying to console the girl as well.

"...Touya..." she looked up, confusedly, as Syaoran was staring intently at her and suddenly whispered her brother's name.

"What about onii-chan? Where is he?" she asked, worried. "Are you two alright?"

"I..." he gulped and closed his eyes, willing away the pain and summoning his strength to break another's heart with a loved one's death. "...I'm o-kay..." he began, trying to find the right words.

She nodded slowly, gratefully, and smiled in encouragement.

"...he's... not..."

The smile slowly faded as she froze, no longer consoling her friend, and immediately understanding.

"How?" she whispered painfully, the tears blurring her vision. Meiling anguished expression also looked up at him.

His tongue was dry and he frustratingly wet his lips, angry that he couldn't even say a few words. "Attacked... too many..."

"No..." Sakura's tears were falling as Meiling sobbed once again, collapsing sideways onto Sakura's lap, one of his arms still around her. Sakura continued to stare at Syaoran as if he would suddenly laugh and say it was all a joke, and her brother wasn't...dead. Silent tears continued to stream down her face.

"Touya... I'm sorry... Mei mei..." Syaoran whispered, agonizingly once again, as he fell back and blacked out in painful exhaustion. "Sakura..."

She gasped and her eyes glazed further.

_...I just want you to know who I am_

* * *

**A/N: **I know, I know. Don't kill me... but don't you think it was at least great that Syaoran and Touya had no ranks between them during his final moments? I don't know, I was just thinking of a valiant way for him to die. Now, before you think I'm sexist or anything, I did things this way for a reason. Notice how many male 'heroes' are left... Think about that for a while.

These chapters are pretty long, but I can't promise they'll always be that way.

**-T. (Conspiratorial Omen)**

**Next : **Chapter 9 - Cry  
_As tears are eternally shed, and blood will continue to be spilt, the end draws nearer yet._

Look out for it sometime in the next two weeks. Won't be long now...


	10. Cry

**A/N: **Sorry, I guess I was a little late with this chapter. Thanks to those few individuals who reviewed ;) I originally had my responses to you guys up here, but you can read them at the bottom instead (they take up too much room!) so scroll down first if you'd like! Thanks so much again! They mean a lot to me... I'm glad you guys at least like how the story is going. It is supposed to be a Romance/Drama, so there is a lot of sappiness. It was originally Romance/Angst, but I do tend to put some humour in there.. I can't really help that, you've probably noticed. I'm sorry for him dying and all, and it definitely isn't going to look up from here.... but to follow the morals of the story certain things will happen that I'm sure a few of you won't like, but no worries. You'll get why!

I'll quit with the long author notes soon, don't worry. Read and review!

**Legend **  
"dialogue"  
_thinking  
song lyrics  
_**-Character P.O.V. change** **  
[line break/horizontal line] **- end scene, scene change and/or 3rd person P.O.V. switch  
**_Flashback / End Flashback_**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura, which belongs to CLAMP, or the song 'Cry,' sung by Mandy Moore (from the movie deemed one of the schweetest ever, _A Walk To Remember_). I don't _really _like this song and it doesn't really fit the way I had planned for it to, but... ah, you'll see what I mean.

* * *

**_Card Captor Sakura  
_Of Amber Orbs and Emerald Pools: The Revised Version  
Chapter 9 : Cry **

_(Recap) _

_"No..." Sakura's tears were falling as Meiling sobbed once again, collapsing sideways onto Sakura's lap, one of his arms still around her. Sakura continued to stare at Syaoran as if he would suddenly laugh and say it was all a joke, and her brother wasn't...dead. Silent tears continued to stream down her face. _

_"Touya... I'm sorry... Mei mei..." Syaoran whispered, agonizingly once again, as he fell back and blacked out in painful exhaustion. "Sakura..." _

_She gasped and her eyes glazed further. _

_...I just want you to know who I am _

_(End recap) _

* * *

**-Meiling **_  
I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever, And ended so soon _

I fingered my ring, gazing out at the destroyed city from my room and scanning the said ruins. My eyes would occasionally stray to the front gate, as well. I sighed, tears silently streaming down my face.

I couldn't be bothered to wipe them.

"To-ya... I know it's a fool's hope to believe that you'll come running through those gates.... that you'll come running up to me and hold me tight..." I hugged myself and cried harder. "A-and you'll tell me that everything's gonna be okay... that we'll never be apart..."

I glared at the gate, wishing that my raw will alone could bring you back to me.

"Why'd you do something so stupid, you baka?" I shut my eyes painfully. "You-" A soft knock interrupted me.

I sighed and called out behind me, without turning to look. "I want to be alone right now! Please, leave me be..."

A masculine voice sounded tired, but slightly amused by the doorway. "I'd love to, but you're the only one who's able to help me right now..."

I whipped around and gasped in surprise.

* * *

-**Sakura**_  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark grey sky  
I was changed_

I stared at him as he slept, a small frown still present on his face. I was in Li's room again. Everything that happened so far had been such a blur. I remember being shocked as people came running out of the house, crying in surprise as they ushered us all in to find out what happened... but all I could do was think about how Li had said my name.

**_Sakura... _**

I shuddered involuntarily. It sounded so... right, how he said it. It made me wonder, once again, how close we were that he called me simply 'Sakura'. He didn't really seem to fit how everyone else called me 'Sakura-chan' or 'Sakura-san'. It wasn't awkward, like how I originally reacted...

It was nice.

And I found that _that_ thought was scaring me, slightly.

Sighing, I looked down at my hands which were holding a small green box I had found that had fallen out of Li's pocket. It had his aura wrapped around it, yes... but traces of Touya's as well. I sighed. _Touya, onii-chan.... _placing the box down on the side table, I made my way to the window.

_Are you... in a better place now? _I looked up at the 'sky'.

_Are you with...otou-san and okaa-san? _

Placing a hand on the windowsill, I drifted into my thoughts as a few rebel tears escaped from my. Clamping them shut, I tried to will them away and calm myself down, though I knew that would take strength I didn't currently possess.

_I miss you, onii-chan... _

* * *

_- _**Tomoyo  
**_In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside) _

I woke up, immediately freaked out. "Eriol?!" I called out, desperately. _Where is he?! I only fell asleep for a short while!_ Tears of panic and dread suffocated me and I scoured the room, looked outside, and checked the empty guest rooms. There were no signs of him....

"Where are you?" I whispered, longingly, defeated.

_It's been three days. _I thought to myself, forlornly. _Three days. Sure, it seems like such a short time, but... during these times, Eriol... I need to know... I need to know if you'll make it... if you'll be there. _I cried and placed a hand on my stomach.

_Why do things have to be this way? I... _looking down, I walked to our room once again and sat on the bed. _I don't want our daughter to grow up in a world like this... _I couldn't help those damned tears from running down my face.

_...and I want us **both** to be there for her. _

_It Was there  
I realized  
That forever was in your eyes _

I surprised even myself at my hopeless thoughts. "Am I really so lost, without you-"

"ERIOL-SAN?!" I heard a voice shout from somewhere down the hall and quickly jumped up and made my way down there, gasping in surprise as I saw him slumped in Meiling's doorway.

I quickly ran up to him and supported him, relief flooding through me. "Eriol-kun... you're okay..." I cried softly.

He grinned and patted my head lightly, reassuringly. "Yes... you were sleeping, so..."

Meiling was still shocked and quickly came up to hug him as well. "Yokatta..."

"Were you all that worried about me?" He grinned cockilly, "You can't get rid of Eriol Hiiragaziwa that easily!" I cried and Meiling just pulled away, sadly. He looked at us worriedly, though we could still feel his exhaustion so we supported him quickly. "What's wrong? I'm not dead... don't worry...."

I noticed Meiling tense and breathe in sharply. Helping him to the bed, she looked away. "...but..." she cried and I knew she couldn't continue.

"Touya-kun is..." I offered lightly, my relief dampened greatly at the thought.

He was shocked and could only look down. "W-when... what...?"

Meiling sighed. "Syaoran and Touya... they.... they ran off and..."

Eriol stopped her. "I understand...." he looked at Meiling gravely. "But, Meiling-san, we need to accept that these things will happen as time goes on..."

Meiling glared at him angrily, tears streaming down her face. "**No**..." she whispered, so fiercely that I was taken aback. "_We don't_."

_The moment I saw you cry _

She ran out of the room quickly and I stared, sadly, at her back. "Meiling-chan..." I whispered, hugging Eriol tightly, and looked up at him.

"Tomoyo... I..."

I shushed him. "I know..." I smiled sadly. "You're tired, but we have a lot to talk about..."

* * *

_(The moment that I saw you cry) _

Syaoran opened his eyes and looked around to find himself in his room. "How did I get here?" He thought aloud to himself, trying to remember what happened since the last time he was conscious.

"We brought you in when you collapsed..." A worried voice sounded from his left and he looked over and saw Sakura, beautifully illuminated from her position in front of the window.

Sitting up quickly, he stared at her in wonder. "...Sakura?" he asked hesitatingly, and suddenly he paused. "This feels somewhat familiar..." he mumbled to himself. Looking at her secretly, he noted her carefully guarded expression. _She's been crying..._

She laughed softly. "Hai. This is how you woke up yesterday, remember? You seem to get yourself in quite the predicaments... Syaoran..."

He snapped to attention. "W-what did you just call me?"

"...does it bother you?" She inquired shyly, coming to sit on the bed next to him.

He looked at her for a moment a turned away, flushing lightly. "...no."

She smiled softly. "Good. I mean... you clearly are more comfortable calling me 'Sakura'. So that would mean we were very close, like everyone keeps telling me" she suddenly cut herself off and stared at his eyes, seriously. "How close were we, Syaoran?"

He shifted, foreignly uncomfortable under her gaze. "...close enough..." he trailed off, fearing the direction of the conversation.

Still, she persisted. "Tell me... don't I have the right to know?"

* * *

**-Tomoyo  
**_It was late in September  
And I've seen you before (and you were) _

"I see..." Eriol frowned as I filled him in, and I could feel he was frustrated as well. "...and I've been out for three days? Then why haven't I got my strength back...?"

I frowned, "You weren't just sleeping, Eriol... you were in a coma... the blast that you took..." I looked down. _Was all my fault..._ I continued silently in my head.

I knew he would know what I was thinking, as he hugged me caringly, understanding how I felt about the situation.

"It's okay, Tomoyo-chan... don't ever think it was your fault. You know I love you... I'd die for you."

"No..." I looked at him tearfully. "Please, please... don't say that..." I hugged him and all he did was return it.

"While I was... asleep..." he started after a short while of comfortable silence. "I... heard voices all the time. I could always feel you, there... but..." he frowned and I could tell he was concentrating deeply. "There was something... something important that I forgot from it..."

I hesitated slightly and looked up at him, a small contentment welling in my throat. "Eriol-kun..." I breathed and he looked at me, confusedly. "Actually, there is something else..."

* * *

**-Sakura  
**_You were always the cold one  
but I was never that sure _

He tried to evade the question. "How's Eriol?"

"His condition is the same." I stated, sadly, and continued. "Please, don't change the subject."

He sighed. "...how long have I been out?"

Echoing his actions, I decided to let it drop for the moment. "Not long... which is surprising, because you collapsed from exhaustion, and..." I paused, unsure of what to say.

"How's Meiling...?" his aura had softened considerably and I noticed that those same sorrowful emotions were consuming his features once again. My brother and Syaoran... they were supposedly rivals at one point, but.... I could tell they had been friends as well.

I smiled at him, sadly. "She's mourning in private. Meiling-chan... she wants to be alone for now."

He hesitated before his next question. "How... are you?"

A grin forced its way onto my face. "Well, if this isn't 21 questions?" sighing at his serious look, I continued. "Onii-chan... I miss him. But he wouldn't want me to be sad, ne? Though... I still cry for him. I know I'm not alone but... he was my only _family_ left. Tomoyo-chan is my distant cousin... I love her, still. It's just..."

"Not the same?" He offered, quietly.

I looked down. "...yeah."

After a long silence, he suddenly snorted and grumbled to himself. "This has got to be the most blunt conversation we've ever had."

Surprisingly, I couldn't help but laugh. "That's a relief. I thought for a second we were always like this, and that wouldn't have been very fun now, would it?" I smiled at him and he finally returned it, though slightly.

Suddenly, my eye caught something and, remembering, I picked it up. "Ne, Syaoran... this fell out of your pocket when we took you inside." His eyes widened as he caught site of the green box. "What is it?" I asked, somewhat timidly, as I noted the change in his demeanour.

* * *

(_You were all by yourself)_

Kaho sighed as she made her way around the 'recovery unit', being her round for supervision. _All this pain... I've grown to love these people and... it just hurts to see them go through such hardships they don't deserve at all._ She thought about Touya, her first love, and mourned for him solemnly.

She smiled sardonically to herself. "I always told him we'd fall in love with other people the next time we met, but... he deserved more time with his love."

"I agree." A voice sounded from her right and she smiled at Yelan who walked up to her, a sad reminiscing smile on her face. "Underneath his stoic matter, Touya-san was a very kind man. Just like my son... and soon, he was to be family as well..." Yelan sighed. "These hardships are sometimes too much to bear, ne Kaho-san?"

Kaho smiled softly. "Hai, Yelan-san. Sometimes, I wonder..."

_(Staring up at a dark grey sky) _

"No." Yelan cut her off quickly and smiled sadly. "There's no use in wondering if there was a way to prevent such happenings. If this is the card that life has dealt us, then..."

Kaho sighed. "You're right, as always. But such thoughts will always be in the back of our minds, somewhere."

"You know," Yelan laughed softly. "We have such wise individuals amongst us. It's just..."

Kaho chuckled as well. "Sad?"

"Hai-" They both paused, abruptly as they sensed something and they looked at themselves, dread apparent on their faces as the guardians also burst into the room, followed by the Li sisters.

"Mother!"

"Mizuki-sama!"

_(I was changed) _

_

* * *

_

Stupefied, he could only stare at it in wonder as he recalled how it came into his possession once again.

**_Flashback _**

_(In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
Was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes) _

_"Just listen. You're gonna watch out for your cousin and my baby sister because I don't **know** you can do it, but I **believe **that you can, and in you. And, as for what I told you before..." _he grinned with a look of knowing finality as he stood and walked away after tossing something at him.

_"I'm **never** wrong when it comes to my sister... Syaoran." _

_Syaoran's eyes widened and he made to run after him. _

_"TOUYA!! **NO**!!!!" _

**_End Flashback _**

"SYAORAN!" He coughed as he was shaken roughly and his eyes searched around wildly as they landed on Sakura's worried face. "Are you alright?!"

"W-what...?"

She shook her head tearfully, her hands still on his shoulders. "You blanked out and screamed suddenly..." she looked saddened. "Did you... remember..."

He looked down. "Sakura... I'm sorry.... I should've been able to stop him..."

She removed her hands and he looked up, surprised to meet angry eyes. "Stop it. Don't blame yourself. My onii-chan doesn't do things without reason... and I _know _he wouldn't want to see anyone blaming themselves..." she quieted down as she remembered her hot-headed brother, tears clouding her eyes once again as she whispered to herself. "Baka nii-chan..."

Syaoran placed his hands over her, sympathetically. "Still..." she interrupted him by turning his hands over and placing the box in his palm, closing his fingers over them.

She smiled. "I feel onii-chan's aura on it. Whatever it is, he must not have wanted you to lose it at least, ne?" She removed her hands quickly and looked away.

Syaoran looked at the box, then at her, sadness rushing through him.

"Sakura..."

_(The moment I saw you cry) _

* * *

-**Tomoyo  
**_I wanted to hold you_

"...n-nani...?" Eriol whispered, surprised to the core.

"Hai." I smiled softly, and he tenderly touched my stomach.

"...a lot has happened, ne?" Eriol chuckled lightly and I had to smile wider.

I smacked his arm, teasingly. "You picked a fine time to go into a c-coma." I looked down, tears clouding my vision. "Eriol... I..."

_I wanted to make it go away _

He hugged me and I returned it, desperately and longingly. "Daijobuyo, Tomo-koi... I'm here now. Whatever happens now... we'll do, together, ne?"

I grinned and nodded. "Hai."

"Tomoyo?"

I snuggled up to him. "Yes?"

He stroked my hair and another hand was on my stomach still. "What will we name her..." He trailed off and I felt him stiffen as I, too, tensed.

I looked up at him. "Eriol..." I whispered, frightenedly. He looked at me, a grim look twinkled in his eye sadly and I could only close my eyes and hug him tight, a wave of sorrow and understanding washing over me.

"That wasn't what I forgot..." He hugged me tightly and rocked me back and forth and we waited.

* * *

-**Sakura**_  
I wanted to know you_

I searched his eyes. "How close _were_ we, Syaoran?"

He hesitated once again, and I knew he must've been contemplating the pros and cons of telling me. Everyone was saying they couldn't tell me- that I had to find out on my own. And frankly, I was sick of it.

"Your brother..." he stuttered, and I narrowed my eyes slightly, finding something off with his voice. "...he found it left..." he paused. "Carelessly behind... and figured you would... appreciate it most." Looking at me solemnly, he surprised me by placing the box in my hands once again. "Keep it."

"Syaoran..." I whispered, and opened the box, gasping as I saw the beautiful ring and a wave of longing choked me. "You-"

"Touya." He interrupted, and I noticed sorrowfully that his voice cracked when he said his name. "Touya..."

I smiled and placed a hand on his, squeezing it comfortingly. "...you do know it's okay..." he looked up at me, questioningly. "...to cry..."

Something in his eyes flickered and he looked down. "Li men... they don't... cry..." he stated, slowly.

I had to let out a wry laugh. "_Everyone_ has the right to." I held his chin and forced him to look at me. "Everyone has a right to cry... crying isn't a sign of weakness. It's a display of emotions... and even if it's against your rules, or whatever..." I tried to joke, and the corner of his mouth tilted up slightly. "Emotions are a strength. They make us who we are." I concluded, and know I must've sounded too optimistic but I didn't really care. I had to get my point across.

_His eyes... _I thought sadly as I stared into them, deeply. _They're filled with so much sadness... so much pain and emotion. _Tears welled in my own as I saw them.

_I wanted to make your everything, all right.... _

I must've looked for too long, since he suddenly wrenched away from my hold and stood, his eyes lowered.

"I remember you told me so once before...Sakura..."

I looked down at the ring once again and felt a spurt of courage rush through me and I had to ask him the question that was on my mind for a while. "...were we..." I hesitated. "...in... love?"

His body froze and he slowly turned to look at me, and I found myself half-afraid, half-anxious as I couldn't read his expression.

"Syaoran?" Eternity seemed to tick by and all he did was stare at me. I shifted uncomfortably and began to apologize. "I'm sorry, I had no-"

He shook his head and looked away for a minute and I could only stare at him sadly. "You..." he started, and I stood, my heart beating quickly, expectant. "...you were..." he said slowly and my heart raced as this was revealed, but a part of me was wondering...

"...and you...?" I couldn't help but ask, hesitatingly.

"I..." He turned to look at me and my breath caught as his sorrowful expression, tears clouding my eyes as they looked so raw and vulnerable. He walked away as I stared at him, confusion suffocating me.

Sighing sadly, he walked towards the doorway and paused on his way out. I strained to hear what his words.

"...still am." My eyes widened as I realized what he said but before I could react, he was already out of sight, and out of reach.

I flopped down, drained. "He... loves me..." I gripped the box in my hand and felt his aura once more. "Syaoran..."

Sensing something, I stood up suddenly. "...Eriol-kun..."

* * *

-**Meiling**_  
I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one will find..._

I don't know where I was going, what was going on around me... all I could feel was sadness... that, and-

**_Bang _**

I fell to the floor, annoyed and ready to yell out all my frustrations when my eyes landed on the person I bumped into.

"...Syaon..."

He was looking at me so sadly, and he helped me up tenderly. "Mei mei..." I could hear the various emotions betraying him in his voice and I was surprised as he hugged me tightly. He was mumbling something to over and over again, and I got over my surprise to hug him back.

"I'm sorry... it's all my fault..." he kept whispering.

"Iie..." My eyes widened and I pulled back slightly so I could talk to his face. "Don't say that, Li Xiao Lang..." I whispered fiercely. "Don't you ever think that this is your fault..."

We broke away and he could only shake his head as I rubbed his arm, comfortingly. "I should be the one comforting you..." he looked down pitifully. "...but I can't even do that right."

I looked at him warningly. "Syaoran... stop it..."

"No!" I was shocked as he suddenly burst out, angrily. "Don't you see, Meiling? This _is_ my fault... who else will protect you all!?" He sighed sadly and I looked at him, disbelievingly.

"You can't possibly think that it's your job to protect us all, Syaoran..."

He continued, as if I hadn't spoken. "You... my sisters... mother... Tomoyo-san.... Sakura...." he sighed and I looked at him, sympathetically.

"It's not your job to take care of us..." I started, but he pulled away and looked defeated._ What is he thinking..._ I thought to myself, worried where all this pessimism and negativity was getting us all...

"But... Touya..." he started, and sighed sadly. "...and Eriol..." suddenly, we both froze.

I gasped and remembered, then grabbed his hand reassuringly. "Eriol! He's awake!"

But he didn't look relieved, but only paled in front of my eyes and whispered, dazedly. "...he's in danger..."

"Xiao Lang! Meiling!" Shiefa suddenly ran up to us, worry evident on her face. "Did you-"

Syaoran interrupted and nodded curtly. "Where's the source? What's it coming from?"

"We don't know, we just know it's coming soon..." Shiefa grabbed us and ushered us to where the others were arguing about what was going on.

I was confused. "What's coming? When?"

Syaoran looked at me, deadly serious, his fists clenched. "Xiaofuei."

* * *

**-Sakura **_  
In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (forever was in your eye) _

Sakura quickly rushed into the room. "Where are they?!" Everyone stared at me, confused, and I sighed impatiently. "Eriol and Tomoyo!" I clarified desperately.

Ruby Moon stared at me, wonderingly. "What do you mean, Sakura-sama? They're-" Suddenly she stopped and gasped. "Gone!" They all turned to look at her and I stared expectantly, as she suddenly was frantic. "They're auras are gone!"

The commotion rose as they all verified this.

"SILENCE!"

Yue suddenly interrupted before I could, as calmly as he could (which wasn't that calm) and they all quieted down. "Forgive me, but this is getting us no where-"

"Yue's right." Spinnel interrupted. "Eriol-sama's aura was still present even when he was in a coma, so-"

Kero suddenly panicked and beat his wings, frantically. "That would mean they're dead!" He roared and suddenly growled, hatred in his tone. "I'll destroy that Xiaofuei-"

"Shut _up_, nuirugumi!" Syaoran and Meiling hissed, though he had already started more panic.

I sighed and was about to yell when a dark aura pressed down on the entire hall and we had to stop, shocked by its sudden appearance. "Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan..." I whispered, worriedly, as the entire presence of the palace darkened considerably. The Elders' suddenly spoke up, from nowhere.

"They're here..." they whispered and we all ran to where the dark auras seemed to be headed.

_It was now that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes _

* * *

Tomoyo prepared herself to protect the weakened Eriol at all costs, though neither was in any shape to fight.

"Tomoyo-chan..." he gritted out, angry with his current state. All they could do was wait as the auras, and their sense of doom, slowly enclosed around them. Painstakingly slowly.

She sighed and began to sing, softly, a hand lovingly placed where their daughter would grow, only recently discovered...

"_Sabishii toki no wa..._" Eriol hugged her tightly as she sang, dreadful acceptance in his weakened aura. "_Nukumori o sagashi..._"

"They can't sense us..." he whispered in grim realization, as they both felt themselves cut off from the hopes of their friends and family.

Tomoyo sighed and tried not to cry, leaning back into his embrace. "_...haruka ni tadoru yo natasukashii... kioku o...."_

"I love you, Tomoyo..." They were standing in the middle of the room, facing the window.

_"Haha ga itoshigo o" _she paused to kiss him softly. "_Kaina ni idai te... hidamari no naka de komoriuta o utau..._"

"_Itsuka wa daremo ga sunda aozora o..."_

He sung softly with her now, the song a peaceful memory as they closed their eyes, the darkness almost upon them. "_Omoikiri takaku jiyuu habatakeru..._"

Tomoyo gulped. _"Jiyuu ni habekakeru..."_

The door burst open and the same demons that provoked the demise of their dear friend surrounded them, sneeringly and mockingly, as the couple fired futile blasts at them, only to be scarred and dug by their claws, bitten by their fangs and kicked down painfully. Their cries were unheard as the demons mercilessly slashed them, their demonic laughter echoing eerily alongside a familiar maniacal one.

**_Say hi to Kinomoto for me... _**

The voice echoed mockingly as the demons slowly faded away into a black mist that dissipated out their window, the dark barrier broke and they could feel their loved ones approaching, the worry and dread evident in their auras.

Tomoyo suddenly grit her teeth and began to glow a dark violet, as well as a tinge of blue as she summoned all her magic and focused it to make it tangible, her life hanging by will alone.

"Tomoyo..." Eriol gasped painfully. "What are you...."

Cries were heard from the doorway as the others made it- only in time to see the heartbreaking scene. Tomoyo coughed out blood as she reached for Eriol's hand, transferring the energy into him as his eyes widened. "O-our daughter... Tanaka-chan..." she smiled, defeatedly.

"Eriol... A-aishiteru... we both.... love you..."

"Tomoyo, **iie**..." he whispered painfully as he felt her fighting to keep him alive. "D-don't... do this..." She was slipping away and it was too late. "No..."

They struggled to hold each other, their bodies and souls battered as they felt two life forces slipping away. She whispered good-byes and apologies to everyone as the last lines of Tomoyo Daidouji were heard...

_"Sono m-mu-ne... ni..." _

Her final words... her final song...

_"hana o s-saka...se-sete..." _

...her requiem.

_(The moment I saw you cry) _

"_IIE!!_" Eriol and Sakura both yelled, as Sakura rushed to the remnants of her best friend and family, sobbing heartbrokenly. Syaoran quickly held her back and embraced her as she cried into his chest, the others already crying sorrowfully and mourning for their loss, while Eriol just stared vacantly for _both_ his losses.

* * *

**Three days later... **

-**Sakura**_  
Baby cry  
The moment that I saw you cry_

_The mourning period couldn't continue for very longer, and we decided to put their souls to rest. We created a make-shift grave for Kinomoto Touya, Daidouji Tomoyo... and Daidouji Hiiragaziwa Tanaka. All we had done these past few days was cry and mourn and feel sorry for ourselves... _

_... _and I couldn't help but think that Xiaofuei had already won.

_The others were inside, Eriol was recovering had been reserved to himself since... it happened. _

"Onii-chan... Tomoyo-chan..." I whispered sadly, and felt Syaoran come up beside me and I looked up at him. "They're gone, Syaoran... they've all left me..." he looked down at me, sadly. "..and T-tanaka... she didn't even stand a chance." I whispered, angrily. "_She wasn't even given a chance at life.._." I looked at Syaoran as he slowly walked up to their 'graves' and knelt down.

He surprised me by yelling out, suddenly, and pounding his fist on the ground, his frustration evident.

_I think I saw you cry _

I knelt beside him. "...Syaoran?"

He looked up at me and my breath caught. He had tears in his eyes, and they were threatening to fall.

"It's too much..." he whispered to me, looking at my desperately. "...It's just too much!" He began to rant and all I could do was listen. "The world is being destroyed, this is all my _father's_ doing, the people I care about most are being hurt, and now with these deaths..." he yelled out, "And for what?!"

I hugged him, impulsively. I didn't care then if I didn't remember, all I knew was no matter what I still cared for this man and we _had_ been through a lot together... too much, together... "Syaoran..."

_The moment I saw you cry _

He turned to me. "And you..." he suddenly whispered. "...you..." a single tear escaped his eye and I began to cry as we felt each other's pain and sorrow.

"I'm sorry... Syao-chan..." I whispered, emotionally and we both froze.

"...what did you say?" He whispered, and hope filled his eyes and I searched them desperately.

"I-I... d-!"

I gasped as he suddenly closed the distance between us and kissed me fiercely.

_I wanted to know you... _

* * *

**Japanese Translations **

Sabishii toki no wa nukumori o sagashi  
Haruka ni tadoru yo natsukashii kioku o  
Haha ga itoshigo o kaina ni idai te  
Hidamari no naka de komoriuta o utau  
Itsuka wa daremo ga sunda aozora o  
Omoikiri takaku jiyuu ni habatakeru  
Jiyuu ni habekakeru  
Sono mune ni hana o sakasete

-

Another one of Tomoyo's songs (from the CCS episode "Sakura, Tomoyo and the Dangerous Piano"). I figured it fit best with the situation, seeing as Eriol accompanied her on the piano while she sang for Sakura in the music room, and it roughly translates to :

When I am lonely, I seek warmth.  
I trace my dear memories far into the distance.  
Holding her beloved child in her arms,  
a mother sings a lullaby under the sun.  
Someday, in the clear blue sky,  
everyone can fly freely, as high as possible.  
Fly freely,  
with flowers blooming in their hearts.

It continues but I wouldn't want to drag it on too long...

**A/N: **I know... it gets sadder and sadder.... gomenasai... Don't hate me! I know I might even get flamed for the way things are looking, but... please, humour me for now. It'll all be clear later on.

**AnimeObsessionFantasy **- You're right... it was for a good cause. I'm trying to get that across, really. I'm hoping some people will take some of the metaphorical morals I'm trying to integrate into the story as well! It's great seeing my first 2004 added to those review dates! Thanks!

**Midnight-reverie **- Thank you very much! I'm always happy when something I've composed touches someone (and when people actually like my ideas, as well -). Your compliment touched me, in itself, and I truly thank you for reviewing and contributing to my motivation. Arigatou!

**sweetlove73 **- I wish I could make this update bright, but unfortunately you know how these angsty, dramatic fics go! It makes me want to make some things happier, but... not everything in reality is happy-sunshine. Don't worry, though... like it's been said so many times before, everything **will **be okay (and happy) for sure! No point beating around the bush... obviously it will. **But **what happens between then and now is an entirely different matter! Thanks, and keep reading!

**Onigiri Momoko **- Hey, thanks so much for putting up with this. It's been a long while since I've updated, and sorry that I made you sad ;P Don't worry about not reviewing, it makes me happy to know you're simply reading this fic. Thanks for recognizing about Touya... I did base that last chapter around him because not enough people really think about him that much besides an over-protective, hot-headed onii-chan to the show's main character. So I try to do him a little justice. I mean, the guy is about seven years older than his sister (and Meiling, but age doesn't matter) and considering the type of person she is and the things they go through, of course he's protective. And his relationships are just too cute! As for Meiling and Sakura, yes they're all sad... but things happen... and I wouldn't worry so much if they blamed Syaoran, but what's going through his brooding self right now... poor guys. Anyway, hope you like this chapter...

**sabaku ai.tsuki - **No worries, thanks for reviewing Tsuk. I'm sorry I haven't reviewed yours lately I have so much to do and I haven't read up or watched Naruto yet (yes, yes, Lazy...). Thanks for your insight! I know... the formats do get confusing and I try avoiding that but it's an annoying little habit I must break. So don't worry! It's not you. And thanks again for all the compliments, but don't forget that you are an amazing writer with your own style. If you want a great Naruto fic, go read this wonderful girl's (arg... that was bad grammar). !

Domo again for your opinions, oh you do know how I love plot twists :D. It's about to get twist-ier. One thing I will change is the timeline for some things, however... because I feel I can drag things out more. Because like you said I just jam pack a lotta things together because I like it when things are happening... but at the same time, I have to learn to put in some fillers because too much can be overwhelming. SO in some future pieces, I'll do that! But for this, I'll keep everyone on the emotional roller coaster for a while! I don't work that hard... I'm just very determined to finish this long-overdue fic! And as for research, my next one already has **tonnes** more! And I do love developing relationships... I just feel some of the 'minor' relationships are never focused on, and when you think about it, Syaoran and Tomoyo have a great relationship. I wouldn't go as far as to put them together romantically, but they could be very close friends in reality. Anywho, enough blabber. Hope you liked this chapter! You may have read the basics of my epilogue before, but I'll still be surprising you along the way! ;)

I'll be sad to finish up this story because it's the first I've actually stuck through seriously... and it's inspired me to finish others, as well. So, once I close off these ideas, I can't promise how good or bad the other ones will be in comparison, but I hope you've liked this one at least. I might not do the same style again (song every chapter. It gets kind of tough).

Well, thanks for everything minna-san. I'm apologizing in advance for some poorly done sections (I'm trying to make up for it). Although I like to call this the revised stuff, it's really hard to redo things you wrote when you were in a different state of mind. Gomen ne.

**Next : **Chapter 10 - My All  
_Sacrifices are made and heavy prices are paid as everything is given to save all._

**-T. (Conspiratorial Omen) **

04 / 08 / 04

Hmm... I just noticed it's been two years _exactly_ since I've posted this story... yikes. It's only got a few more chapters to go... hopefully it'll be finished before the end of the year!


	11. My All

**Legend**  
"dialogue"  
_thinking  
song lyrics  
_**-****Character P.O.V. change  
line break/horizontal line** - end scene, scene change and/or 3rd person P.O.V. switch  
**_Flashback_****_ / End Flashback_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura, which belongs to CLAMP, or the song 'My All,' sung by Mariah Carey.

* * *

**_Card Captor Sakura  
_Of Amber Orbs and Emerald Pools: The Revised Version  
Chapter 10 : My All**

_(Recap) _

_He turned to me. "And you..." he suddenly whispered. "...you..." a single tear escaped his eye and I began to cry as we felt each other's pain and sorrow. _

_"I'm sorry... Syao-chan..." I whispered, emotionally and we both froze. _

_"...what did you say?" He whispered, and hope filled his eyes and I searched them desperately. _

_"I-I... d-!" _

_I gasped as he suddenly closed the distance between us and kissed me fiercely. _

_I wanted to know you... _

_(End recap) _

* * *

_I'm thinking of you  
In my sleepless solitude tonight_

Sakura trudged down the corridors, slowly and purposefully making her way outside. She knew it was time just like she knew she needed to suppress any uncertainties and doubts along the way.

"Sakura-sama! Can you not stop and think about this, first?"

"Sakura-chan! Matte!"

Yue and Cerberus' concerned calls echoed after her as they worriedly followed her, even knowing their feeble attempts would not stray their mistress' stubborn will.

_I know I am being too reckless..._ Sakura thought, hesitatingly, _but I am almost positive there is no other way. If we don't get things done now... when will they be done?_ She voiced her thoughts as they made their way down the stairs, the two guardians growing more desperate at her response.

"Sakura-san? What is all this commotion about?" Yelan approached, worriedly.

_If it's wrong to love you  
Then my heart just won't let me be right_

All eyes were on the Card Mistress as she shuffled, grim determination set in her ways. She knew what responses she would receive for her attempts. "Yelan-san..." she started in a flat tone. "I'm tired of sitting here and mourning. Something has to be done before he can make another move and maim us any more than he already has!"

"Surely you can't be suggesting that you go _now_, Sakura-san?" Kaho piped in as the Li sisters, looking worried and exhausted, also came in on the predicament to voice their own concern.

"Why not now?" Sakura bristled slightly. "Maybe this is the attitude that has gotten us into this catastrophic dilemma!"

Her harshness struck a chord and the front hall grew silent as she sighed inwardly, knowing that her words sounded cold but the truth could not be denied. She thought back to the day before- the almost 'motivation' for her current state of mind.

**_Flashback_**

The kiss caught her by surprise, and she was too shocked to even react at first.

_(Cos I've drowned in you_

Slowly, she succumbed to her conflicting emotions and just closed her eyes and gave in, knowing in her heart that this was more real and right than most of her thoughts on the matter ever since she returned from that accursed battle.

_Battle..._

Regaining her senses, she tried to pull away. "_Syaoran._.." she gasped and he kept on kissing her, desperately, longingly.

"_Syaoran... stop this..."_

When he finally responded by hesitating slightly, she took her change and pushed him away, hastily making her way inside.

"_S-sakura_!"

She continued to walk briskly, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes. _I can't handle this... not now..._ She thought miserably, to herself.

"_Sakura, wait_!"

"_Leave me alone, Syaoran..."_ She called back over her shoulder and made her way to the stairs, hoping to reach her room before him and lock herself in.

However he was too fast and stopped her in the middle of the stairs, grabbing her wrist. "_Please!_!" he cried desperately.

"_I'm sorry! I can't take anymore of these feelings. They're just so overwhelming_!" Sakura responded, tearfully. She didn't even understand what she was saying at that moment.

Syaoran sighed, defeated. "_You're right. I'm sorry. I should've known better, and... I just... you should do whatever you feel is right_." He hugged her to him and whispered another apology as he let her go and walked away quietly.

_Syaoran... gomen ne..._ Walking to her room, she quietly locked the door and heard Meiling stop Syaoran in the hall and what was wrong.

_And I won't pull through_

_Without you by my side)_

"_Syaoran..._"

**_End Flashback_**

"Exactly."

His voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she whipped around to meet fiery amber orbs, knowingly meeting her gaze. She nodded slightly and turned back to the others.

"So that's why I-"

"We."

Her eyes met his again, this time confusion evident. "Nani?"

"I'm going too." Syaoran clarified as he walked up to her, his gaze holding hers the entire time.

She began to protest, that familiar feeling of dread welled in her stomach, knowing deep down there was a reason as to why she was so opposed to him coming along. "Syaoran..." He stopped directly in front of her, their noses almost touching, as his eyes met hers challengingly.

"**I'm going too**."

The two shared a non-verbal conversation. After what seemed like an eternity, Sakura finally nodded in consent and understanding.

_I'd give my all  
To have  
Just one more night with you_

The others slowly accepted the situation and checked them over for anything that might restrain movement or hinder their strength. As preparations were being made, Sakura couldn't fight the feeling that there was something more she _really _needed to know. However, before she could ask, Shiefa approached them, her sisters following closely behind.

"Sakura-chan, Xiao Lang," She acknowledged and they nodded. "We know you two probably want to head off alone, so we won't tell you how foolish it is."

Fuutie nodded. "Instead, we'll give you our blessings." She smiled softly and grabbed their hands, placing hers over both their own. "My gift is the spirit of the wind, to guide you flawlessly."

"Mine," Feimei piped in, "is the ward of water. To protect you with strength."

Fanren followed suit. "May the soulful fire give you courage and motivation." She grinned.

They looked at Shiefa who smiled softly, though her eyes gained a sad look as they met her little brother's and he looked down slightly. _Shiefa always knows... _he thought to himself. As if reading his thoughts, she nodded slightly, leaving Sakura a little confused at their exchange.

_I'd risk my life  
To feel  
Your body next to mine_

"I..." she finally spoke, as she mimicked her younger sisters, "bless you with the breath of the earth. Wherever we are, and whatever happens, our hope and love will follow you wherever you are."

Sakura nodded in gratitude as the sisters hugged them, wishing them well. Kaho and Yelan soon came as well, followed by the guardians who made a last plea to follow the two chosen. A plea that was immediately declined.

Hands still intertwined, Syaoran gave Sakura's own a little squeeze and she looked up at him. He smiled in encouragement. "We should get going..." She nodded, reluctantly.

Syaoran was thinking over their situation and more particularly, the outcome of the battle. He knew what would happen if they lost, but... he also knew what would happen if they won. And that was something else that Sakura had yet to recall, and he had not told his family about it as of yet.

Sending a side-long glance to the brown-haired mistress, he closed his eyes momentarily. _I... just hope she remembers everything before... the end..._

As if sensing his distress, Sakura turned to him. "What's wrong?" she inquired softly.

"...are you sure you don't want anyone else to come with us? Your guardians? Meiling? Eriol?" he asked instead, drifting away from that area of his thoughts.

Shaking her head, determinedly, she enforced her decision. "We need to keep them here and fighting, where it matters. XiaoFuei knows that we can't beat around the bush for much longer."

**A/N: **Just making it look a little better, there was a significance to the name but I forgot : But it definitely had nothing to do with translation... it's not translatable.

Syaoran frowned. "But... the battle should only be between my father and I..."

_Cos I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song_

"Forget it." Sakura interrupted. "Like you basically told me a few moments ago, don't even think you're going into this alone." she confirmed before he could even protest, and he had to smile a little.

"Brilliant advice." a voice interrupted them, and they turned their attention to amused pairs of sapphire and ruby eyes. Eriol continued. "In fact, you could say it was our inspiration as well."

They noted their attire and their faces fell, and Syaoran was about to protest, but his cousin laughed. "**Don't even think you're going into this alone.**" They smiled and she just shook her head helplessly, continuing a little more seriously. "Syaon. Sakura-san. We deserve to fight for our loved ones as well."

Eyes softening, Sakura nodded in understanding, and Eriol reassured her. "Don't worry. Our guardians and everyone are more than capable of taking care of themselves. This is what really counts, wouldn't you agree?"

"So it's settled!" Ruby Moon interrupted, grinning at their cute exchange even though this was a grave moment. "Get to it, then!"

They nodded and were about to make a move when they paused. Spinel, as if reading their thoughts, had to make his dry comment. "So how were you expecting to get there?"

Sweatdropping, Sakura laughed nervously and everyone fell over anime-style. "What? I knew I was forgetting _something_..."

_I'd give My All  
For your love  
Tonight_

Smiling helplessly at their situation, Syaoran interrupted. "We'll just focus and try the way we always do. I'm sure, if our thoughts and wills are strong enough, we'll find that world again."

"More like it'll find us..." Sakura muttered as the four made a circle and the two chosen concentrated on their destination, as Eriol and Meiling had no idea where they would be going, but focused on their task and who they would be facing instead.

As a bright light flashed and engulfed them, the spectators looked up when it died down to find the four fighters gone.

"Good luck..." Yelan whispered softly.

Cerberus piped in. "It'll be okay! They can win!" Everyone was silent. "Don't tell me you guys don't believe...!"

"It's not that, Cerberus." Shiefa interrupted, sadly. "They'll win... but can we?"

He stepped up, more seriously this time. "We will see them again...?" he more asked than stated.

Yelan turned to him, her expression solemn. "_He _has what he wants. There's no need for us any longer... you know this."

He looked down, and Kaho suddenly smiled sadly and mysteriously. "Maybe in another life, Cerberus. Another world..."

* * *

_Baby can you feel me,  
Imagining I'm looking in your eyes?_

The four landed on a field of lush green grass. They sprung up instantly and surveyed the area, wearily.

"...Is this the place?" Meiling asked in awe.

Syaoran nodded, grimly. "There's no doubt about that. This is that other world," he turned to Sakura, "Do you remember?" he asked softly.

She was looking around, in awe as well. Fragments of her memory were coming back, and the others waited patiently for her to take a look around. The sunset-tinged clouds in the "sky"... the lush grass... the beautiful cherry blossom tree... and the sparkling surreal waters. Flashes entered her mind, of the disturbance of this peaceful picture... blood... bodies... faceless corpses... and she screamed. The others cried her name out in shock and went to move towards her, but they found they could not.

To their horror, she fell back and began to levitate in the air, her eyes glazing over and being replaced by nothing but an eerie, pure white. Syaoran noted that Eriol looked slightly disturbed as Sakura began to chant in a voice that was not quite her own.

_"There will be a glowing sphere..."_

"It will call upon the ones destined to save the world... or bring its destruction." Eriol was speaking at the same time as 'Sakura' was, a grim tone in his voice.

"Eriol...?" Syaoran asked, hesitatingly. He had heard these words chanted once before, as well. But what did they mean?

Meiling, who was annoyed that she did not understand what was going on growled, frustrated. "Am I the only one who doesn't get this again!" However, before she could continue ranting, Syaoran held up a hand to silence her as Eriol and Sakura continued.

_"The ones fated to face a great task, one that requires a great sacrifice. Where love once thrived in their hearts, guilt, betrayal, and uncertainty will dominate."_

The chosen ones will slowly succumb to the great evil that they have unknowingly brought upon the world. Sapphire. Gold. Silver. Amethyst. Ruby... they will all vanish."

"_But there will be two who shall endure the most pain, and the most sacrifice. They will take it upon themselves to hold the fate of the world in their hands, and their hands alone, as they are finally brought into the world of their creation."_

"The world that glowing sphere beckoned them to. In that world, they must make the ultimate choice: To save the world..."

**_...or to save their loved ones._**

_I can see you, clearly  
Vividly emblazoned in my mind_

"What!" Eriol, Syaoran, and Meiling cried as Sakura dropped to the floor, seemingly unconscious. Syaoran growled. "Where are you, XiaoFuei?"

_Oh dear. It seems I have become far too predictable. What ever shall I do?_

The laughter echoed around them. And the three formed a protective triangle around the card mistress.

_Hm... now where have I seen this before... protecting the precious flower in a hopeless and dangerous situation... ah! I know! All the time!_

He materialised in front of them, slowly floating down to their level. "It seems to be all you pathetic mortals ever do." he spat, finished.

"Are you quite done yet?" Meiling growled, impatiently. "Because if you are-"

XiaoFuei laughed, interrupting her. "'You'd like to kick my ass now.' Isn't that right, my darling little niece?" He circled them, as was his custom. "So fiery. Look how you've grown! I must say I am quite proud. The Li Clan never fails to amaze me." Before Meiling could retort, he quickly turned his attention to Eriol, who was eyeing him angrily.

"What's this?" He smirked. "Eyeing me with such hate. Mad I killed your girlfriend?" He grinned, evilly, as Eriol tensed and the other two glared at him spitefully. "Or are you angry about killing your little brat-"

_BOOM!_

_And yet you're so far _

He was interrupted as, faster than any of them expected, Eriol whipped out his staff and blasted fire at him.

"...I don't know if that was wise, Eriol..." Syaoran stated slowly, as the smoke cleared and XiaoFuei was nowhere in sight. Even Meiling had to agree as they surveyed the area.

Bending down, Meiling shook Sakura softly, trying to revive her. "She's not waking..." Meiling admitted worriedly after a while. "I wonder... if..." She looked up at Eriol.

He shook his head, still pumped from his attack and looking quite murderous. "She can't be in the same state I was. Her aura hasn't weakened enough. In fact..." he paused, sensing something odd. "It seems she's struggling with something."

Syaoran, letting his guard down for a moment after sensing nothing, finally bent down to check on her, though very wearily. "I think he might be doing his stupid mind tricks again. And there's not a damned thing we can do for her. She has to wake up on her own." He growled, extremely frustrated. This was NOT how their 'visit' was supposed to turn out. The battle hadn't even started yet and they were already so defeated.

_Like a distant star_

Meiling looked at him with wide eyes. "...if she doesn't wake up?"

"Don't talk like that." Syaoran snapped.

Meiling looked down. "But the last time she woke up..."

"She didn't remember you, Syaoran." Eriol finished, and they looked at him as he had finally calmed down. "Correct?" Syaoran simply nodded in response. "Tell me what happens when you enter this state." Eriol ordered firmly.

Sighing, Syaoran began to explain the dreams and visions XiaoFuei would plant in his mind, holding Sakura's hand tightly.

_I'm wishin' on tonight_

* * *

**Sakura  
**_I'd give my all  
To have  
Just one more night with you_

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself shrouded in that dreadfully familiar fog.

_Welcome to your mind, Cherry blossom._

A voice echoed around me and answered my question before I could even form it. I looked around, dazed.

"Where are you?"

_I'm here. I've always been here. Don't you remember?_

"Why can't I see you?" I felt that I should be feeling something other than this helplessness. That there was something I was forgetting about. Why couldn't I see him?

_Did you want to see me, Sakura?_

"Yes..."

He appeared before me, in all his glory. Familiar hardened features, beautiful amber eyes... I smiled. "There you are."

He grinned and embraced me. "You didn't think I'd leave you alone, did you?"

"Actually," I smiled sheepishly and returned the embrace. "for a second there I almost did. This place... it's so cold when you're by yourself..."

He caressed my hair. "I know, sweet Ying Fa... but we're together now and that's all that matters..." I smiled and stood in his embrace, a peaceful silence washing over us.

_I'd risk my life  
To feel  
Your body next to mine_

Sighing happily, I looked up at him. "I wish we could stay like this forever, but..." I paused.

"But what?"

I frowned, thinking to myself, and searched his burning amber eyes. Something was off. Something was wrong. Something didn't quite fit...

I suddenly found myself being let out of his embrace and being compressed by a familiar laughter that sent shivers up my spine. I was falling...

"Syaoran!"

_Wrong..._

* * *

_Cos I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song_

"Sakura!" Syaoran shook her desperately. "Wake up!"

They were all shocked when their unsettling silence was disturbed by her sudden scream. Her eyes snapped open, unseeing, and she thrashed violently. Meiling yelled to the skies angrily at their invisible opponent.

"What are you doing to her?"

_I was merely trying to give her what she wanted... Happiness..._

"Define 'Happiness'!" Eriol ordered, dangerously. They were met with XiaoFuei's disturbing chuckle.

_Simple. She was locked in a blissful embrace..._

He appeared before them.

"With me."

Syaoran growled and hugged her body to him as best as he could. "You lie!"

"Do I?" He grinned and paced around them, holding up his hand before the other two could attack. "Not yet, children." He turned back to his 'son.' "How could I lie? Did you not see the peaceful look she had on her face while she dreamed of us? That is..." he glared at Syaoran. "Until her mind was plagued with doubts when you had to interfere and touch her."

Suddenly, he had pulled Sakura away from them and kept them at bay, cradling her form. They could only watch as he coaxed her from her sleep. "Wake up, Ying Fa..."

They watched in horror as she blinked her eyes open, sleepily, and yawned cutely, smiling up at XiaoFuei. Her hand lifted to his face and Syaoran's heart dropped in that moment, shaking his head in disbelief.

However, she shocked them then. "Syaoran?" She grinned sleepily.

_I'd give My All  
For your love  
Tonight_

XiaoFuei's face clouded in anger. "**_NO! IMPOSSIBLE_**!" He flung her away and she was caught by a very surprised Syaoran who had forgotten everything at that moment.

"...Sakura? Do you... remember?"

"SHE CAN'T!"

They were interrupted as XiaoFuei threw a tremendous blast at them that sent them flying. Being the first to recover, Eriol rose and smirked. "I guess she didn't love _you_, after all."

"You sick fuck." Meiling spat at her 'uncle', rubbing salt in the wound.

XiaoFuei growled. "She's. Mine." He lunged at Eriol and they exchanged blasts, fighting fire with dark fire. Meiling was on standby, standing in front of her cousin and the card mistress protectively.

"Syaon!" she called back, keeping her eye on the struggling Eriol. "Get her up! We have to work together on this!"

Syaoran was still trying to revive Sakura. He knew she would wake up easier this time because XiaoFuei was occupied and could not be controlling her mind. "Go help Eriol, Mei." He ordered. "Don't worry about us."

Meiling whipped around. "Unfortunately, hon, there's not much I can do in a cock fight. And a magical one, at that." She spat sarcastically.

They were interrupted by Sakura's groan. They looked down at her as her eyes finally opened. "Syaoran? Meiling? What's going on?" She spoke slowly, still disoriented.

Forgetting the memory issue, Syaoran spoke up quickly. "Good, you're awake. We have to help Eriol. This is our battle." Meiling glared, but he returned it warningly. "Don't deny it. I don't want you two hurt-" Before he could continue, Eriol was knocked harshly to the ground right next to them.

"Eriol-kun!" Sakura yelped in worry. "Are you alright?"

Eriol stumbled up and dusted himself off, glaring at XiaoFuei who was smirking from above. "Peachy. Just fucking peachy." He grit out.

"You know..." XiaoFuei drawled, infuriatingly. "For the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed, I must say you did put up a good fight. Too bad you were too pussy-whipped to stay in shape or else you would have put up a better one!" He sneered and Eriol saw red.

_I'd give my all  
To have  
Just one more night with you_

"Calm down, Hiiragaziwa!" Meiling snapped. "This is not some round of who has the bigger staff!" She turned to XiaoFuei. "If you want a real fight, come down here and face us _without_ your cheap tricks."

XiaoFuei grinned and complied. "You mean face you, fighting your style?" Meiling got into a fighting stance in response and the other three followed suit. XiaoFuei laughed. "Alright, then. But I'd like to challenge your notion that this is not a game. And, in the spirit of good sportsmanship, I will raise the stakes a little."

Waving his hand carelessly, a familiar cloud of dark smoke swirled and they saw an image of the Li Palace in Atlantis, still standing behind the protective barrier. The only problem was this time there were no howling demons everywhere. This time there were two distinct sides; the fallen Li army and the demon legion facing off.

"What is this?" Syaoran ground out, worried for his guardians and clan.

XiaoFuei responded with another smirk. "See... dear Yelan forgot to mention that she knew a little more than she let on." His smirk turned into a sadistic, bloodthirsty smile. "And all I had to do was snap my fingers and your little bubble would burst." Their eyes widened as he snapped and the glass dome that protected Atlantis from the deep waters of the ocean shattered instantaneously, and the ocean crashed upon the destroyed metropolis, wiping out his demons outside of the barrier. "I had no use for them anyway," he admitted nonchalantly at their agonized expressions as the Elders' did their best to keep up the barrier but to no avail.

They watched in anguish as their protection fell and the "forces of good" were wiped out of the picture.

_I'd risk my life  
To feel_

"Y-you fucking piece of shit!" Sakura spat, shaking, stumbling into Eriol who just stood erect, frozen, watching where his guardians and friends once stood. There was nothing but water as the image faded.

Meiling had pulled down Syaoran as she collapsed, sobbing pitifully. "My family..." he whispered quietly.

For a second, XiaoFuei actually looked remorseful. "Such a waste." He admitted, sighing sadly. "I really don't like having to go to such lengths just to motivate you."

"Motivate us?" Meiling questioned, her voice eerily calm and monotonous. "This was simply a motivation for your sick game?"

XiaoFuei turned his attention to her. "Lovely plan, wasn't it?"

They were all a little shock when Meiling began to laugh coldly. "Wonderful. In fact," she rose, slowly, her bangs covering her eyes. "I would say you succeeded more than you think."

He eyed her suspiciously. "And how so?"

"Because..." He was shocked at she flew at him, her head snapping up and her ruby eyes blazing furiously.

"YOU WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF MEILING LI!"

And she attacked with everything she had.

She acted to quickly for them to stop her. Blinded by rage, she attacked with such power and precision that she seemed almost human. A slow realization dawned on Syaoran that she was fighting too recklessly and this might end in disaster. As he tried to run at them in hopes of intervening before she got killed, to his horror he was met with that same, foreboding barrier that did not let them interfere with the battle.

_Your body next to mine  
Cos I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song_

"NO!" Syaoran screamed, banging on the barrier. Eriol looked on worriedly and Sakura looked confused.

"Syaoran, Eriol... I don't understand. She has the advantage! XiaoFuei is struggling out there!"

Syaoran whipped around. "Don't you see, Sakura? His plan was to blind her by her rage. When in that state anything can happen! This could all be an act! He could... she could...!"

"No." She stopped him and looked at him seriously. "We have to believe. We can't do anything but watch right now. And we can't let him get to us like that!"

Eriol interrupted. "You do realize it's foolish to believe the battle will be as easy as a simple hand to hand combat-" their attention was caught as a roughed up XiaoFuei slammed into his own barrier and was shocked by the impact, a deathly serious Meiling at the centre of their 'ring'.

"Had enough?" She threw at him, approaching him cautiously, fixing him with her merciless gaze.

XiaoFuei glared at her and stood, brushing himself off. "Little girl." He ground out. "You just fucked with the wrong Uncle." With that, he sent a blast of fiery inferno with deadly accuracy at his target. The other three screamed her name as Meiling nimbly brought her arms up to block the attack that hit her full force.

They choked as the energy crackled and exploded, blinding them momentarily.

When they looked up... they needn't explain the bitter sorrow that consumed them.

The entire area was scarred. The cherry tree was dead and fields were barren. the water was infected and covered in ash.

XiaoFuei turned to them, smiling victoriously, the only one left standing at the other three looked up at him in pure loathing.

Meiling Li was no where in sight.

_I'd give My All  
For your love  
Tonight_

"Next victim." He smirked and beckoned to Eriol, whose eyes dulled and he disappeared before Sakura and Syaoran could react, reappearing in the 'ring' right in front of XiaoFuei.

Snapping out of his state, he glared. "You will pay for destroying my family and friends."

"You realize that you have no recovered from our previous battle." XiaoFuei stated, seemingly disinterested. "Do you still wish to fight me?"

Eriol held up his staff and began to summon his power. "I will fight you to the death."

"So be it." XiaoFuei smiled grimly.

Sakura collapsed on the other side of the barrier. "This is like the Final Judgement." She whispered painfully, and Syaoran knelt beside her. "When you and I were the candidates. He's going to take us one by one and finish us off." She looked at him sorrowfully. "We didn't stand a chance. We never did."

"Stop it." Syaoran spat harshly. "Save your strength. Eriol needs our support."

_'Don't worry.' _Eriol's voice echoed in their minds and they turned to see him and XiaoFuei circling each other wearily. _'I know I will die...'_

_'Eriol-kun, please! Not you, too!'_

His eyes flashed to them for a moment and he smiled.

_'This is your battle._'

He summoned a barrier around himself just in time as XiaoFuei sent a barrage of lightning bolts at him.

"Impressive reflexes." XiaoFuei drawled as smoke rose from the field from the sheer power of the blast, and he knew that Eriol had survived the blast. He was surprised, however, as cold metal bashed his skull and he was sent reeling to the ground.

Eriol levitated above him, panting slightly, but smirking. "It seems you were weakened from your battle, as well."

"That won't do, will it?" XiaoFuei smiled innocently. "I guess I should end this pretty quickly." He closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his torso. Eriol, eyeing him suspiciously, did not give him a chance to power up and quickly blasted him with another energy beam from his wand, channelling whatever power he could muster that created a collision so large the charred earth was dented.

As all who looked to the crater that was left after the smoke had cleared, their eyes widened as XiaoFuei stood there... with three other forms of himself surrounding him, protectively. They grinned.

"It is quite ironic how they called me the One, don't you think?"

_I'd give My All_

Eriol closed his eyes and chuckled bitterly. "Never thought it would come to this."

"Giving up already, half-Clow?"

"No."

Eriol floated down and landed only with the grace that he could possess.

"I just never thought you would waste so much of your energy hiding behind your little clones."

He was met by laughter as the four 'XiaoFuei's' surrounded him. Standing calmly, he held his staff in two hands and closed his eyes.

Sakura and Syaoran looked down, knowing the inevitable was to occur and feeling powerless as they could not stop it. However, they heard Eriol's voice again.

_'Don't worry..._'

They looked up as, before XiaoFuei and his clones could attack, Eriol seemed to melt away, leaving only his robes and staff behind. Everyone present looked shocked. His aura had disappeared, meaning he was dead... but what had he done?

_'We will meet again.'_

"Eriol?" Sakura whispered, uncertainly. Syaoran squeezed her shoulder.

_'Right here_.' A smiling Eriol materialised in their minds and they felt his energy surge through them. However, he was not alone.Syaoran and Sakura were shrouded by a multitude of auras and they felt the spirits of their friends and families surge through them.

Sakura smiled, tearfully. "Minna-san... you're all here..."

"They'll always be with us, Sakura. They told us as much." Syaoran smiled. "Eriol helped us see that."

_For Your Love_

"Alright, alright, alright!" XiaoFuei looked at them impatiently. He summoned his clones back to his body and they formed into one, and he looked revived. Holding out his fist, it crackled with energy. "A touching moment, really. But don't think that because a whole bunch of dead mortals are around you, you'll suddenly become all-powerful."

"Not all-powerful..." Syaoran started, assuming his fighting stance. He smirked as Sakura mimicked him.

"But we can sure as hell put up a good fight." She finished.

They rushed at him in unison, pulling out their respective weapons.

"THUNDER!"

"Raitei Shourai!"

They attacked simultaneously, two powerful blasts of lightning hitting him.

Rolling his eyes, XiaoFuei blocked their attack. "Please... if that didn't work on the Twin, how could it possibly work on me-"

Sakura quickly leapt with the Jump and kicked him hard with Power to Syaoran, who in turn forcefully threw him to the ground.

"Didn't it?" Syaoran smirked and XiaoFuei growled. Roaring, he sent out a powerful ring of energy that the two forced themselves to endure, trying to keep their eyes on their enemy. While he had them stunned temporarily, he quickly flew up and knocked Sakura into Syaoran, sending them into a harsh plummet to the earth.

Undeterred, they quickly recomposed themselves and prepared themselves for the next attack. XiaoFuei smirked.

"And then there were two..."

_Tonight..._

* * *

**A/N: **Battle continues next chapter. This song is left open to interpretation. If you think about it, it fits quite well in certain aspects... though I didn't match it up with the parts I wanted to because (as you could probably tell) I was having a lot of problems with this chapter. This story is coming to an end soon. Very soon. As in two more chapters and an epilogue soon. Haha. I'm not even gonna comment on how long it took me to get this out. Screw schedules. It's just hard to write Fanfiction these days. No, I'm not going to say that it's not "serious" writing. Because I still believe in it and there are still so many good writers out there (even on this site alone). It's just hard to get the inspiration I used to. I'm not as into it as I used to be. That's probably evident in the changes in my writing style, haha. Yet I'll still finish all my stories. One day. And don't comment about the deaths, haha. They're all significant. :P Please continue to read and review... I'm not quite dead yet. 

**Next : Chapter 11 - Have You Ever?  
**_Time is of the essence, one that possesses the strength to erase both wrongs... and rights._

**-T. (Conspiratorial Omen) **

27 / 03 / 05


	12. Have You Ever?

**A/N:** Helloo everyone. I would like to share my painful experiences with you but I realize that would just be a waste of time. So to summarize I have been in a lot of pain and I feel like I'm dying and I am currently overdosing on codeine, but other than that, I've finally decided to update this chapter. I hope it satisfies the distastefully long wait.

**Legend**  
"dialogue"  
_thinking  
song lyrics  
_**-Character P.O.V. change  
****line break/horizontal line** - end scene, scene change and/or 3rd person P.O.V. switch  
_**Flashback / End Flashback**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura, which belongs to CLAMP, or, as mentioned before, the song 'Have You Ever' by S Club.

* * *

_(Recap) _

_'**Right here**.' A smiling Eriol materialised in their minds and they felt his energy surge through them. However, he was not alone. Syaoran and Sakura were shrouded by a multitude of auras and they felt the spirits of their friends and families surge through them._

Sakura smiled, tearfully. "Minna-san... you're all here..."

"They'll always be with us, Sakura. They told us as much." Syaoran smiled. "Eriol helped us see that."

_I'd give my all..._

"Alright, alright, alright!" XiaoFuei looked at them impatiently. He summoned his clones back to his body and they formed into one, and he looked revived. Holding out his fist, it crackled with energy. "A touching moment, really. But don't think that because a whole bunch of dead mortals are around you, you'll suddenly become all-powerful."

"Not all-powerful..." Syaoran started, assuming his fighting stance. He smirked as Sakura mimicked him.

"But we can sure as hell put up a good fight." She finished.

_For your love..._

Undeterred, they quickly recomposed themselves and prepared themselves for the next attack. XiaoFuei smirked.

"And then there were two..."

_...tonight._

_(End recap) _

* * *

**_Card Captor Sakura  
_Of Amber Orbs and Emerald Pools  
Chapter 11: Have You Ever?**

_The stage was set. Everything was silent. The trees were barren, the land was charred, the waters were deathly silent as they lapped the ashes of the island. The world that once awed with its ethereal beauty now paralyzed with its traumatic aura._

_And still, in the centre of it all, stood three figures on which everything existing depended on._

XiaoFuei smirked. "Are you ready?"

_Sometimes, it's wrong to walk away_

The two chosen ones looked at each other, then back to their opponent, sword and staff in hand. Taking a deep breath, Sakura fixed her gaze on him. "As ready as we'll ever be."

"Good." Though both parties were apparently 'ready', no one moved for a while. Finally, XiaoFuei laughed his cruel laugh.

Syaoran clenched his fist. "And what do you find so amusing?" At this, his 'father' only laughed harder.

"DO you not see?" He was met by two glares and he rolled his eyes at their 'lack of imagination.' He began to pace, the two eyeing him wearily and distastefully. "Did you ever imagine this to be the final destination?" He was pleased with their undivided attention. "That it would be you two against me, on this barren wasteland, that is almost disturbingly quiet?" Laughing again, he could only shake his head. "Where is the romance in this? I expected everything to be more... oh I don't know..." he tossed them a nonchalant look, almost mockingly. "...epic."

Annoyed, Syaoran growled. "Just what do you hope to accomplish by wasting our time?"

"It's all so cliché, don't you think?" He continued, ignoring them both and trudging on his way. He paused to look them in the eye and Sakura noticed something.

"What are you saying?" She inquired, slowly, wondering if she misinterpreted his look.

His smile answered for her. "Do you not see?" He repeated.

_Though you think it's over_

They looked at each other, then back at him in wonder. "See what?" They were beginning to tire of his games and he grinned, knowing their thoughts and simply recited what they knew too well.

"_There will be a glowing sphere. It will call upon the ones destined to save the world... or bring its destruction."_ He paused, allowing them to analyze the prophesy closer.

Syaoran gave him a look. "Yes, we've established that the prophesy is talking about Sakura and I-"

"Did I say that?" They were shocked at his playful look as he elaborated. "I don't remember saying who the chosen ones were, do you?"

They looked at each other, alarmed. "But we are the only ones left-" Sakura was interrupted, once again, by XiaoFuei's laugh.

"You're smart. Think this one over." He continued, as if to highlight his point.

"_The ones fated to face a great task, one that requires a great sacrifice. Where love once thrived in their hearts, guilt, betrayal, and uncertainty will dominate. The chosen ones will slowly succumb to the great evil that they have unknowingly brought upon the world."_

Smiling, he let Sakura continue. "Sapphire is Eriol and the Elders. Gold and Silver represents the four guardians. Amethyst and Ruby are Tomoyo, Meiling, and those related_... they will all vanish." _Sakura looked at Syaoran, almost fearfully.

"_But there will be two who shall endure the most pain, and the most sacrifice. They will take it upon themselves to hold the fate of the world in their hands, and their hands alone, as they are finally brought into the world of their creation. The world that glowing sphere beckoned them to. In that world, they must make the ultimate choice: To save the world, or to save their loved ones- _Syaoran don't you see?"

He looked at them, confused.

"I don't understand."

XiaoFuei smirked and Sakura looked helpless. "The chosen ones are not you and I. They are you and _him_."

_Knowing, there's so much more to say_

"Yes, it's true." XiaoFuei continued pacing around them, happy that _someone_ was able to figure it out. "We are one in the same, my son. Sure, the prophesy fits you and the cherry blossom quite well, but we forgot one little factor." He paused for a more dramatic effect as dread slowly seeped into Syaoran's veins. "You know what I speak of."

Syaoran glared and spit out the truth. "'The ones fated to face a great task, one that requires a great sacrifice.' You speak of the sacrifice I have made, haven't you?"

Sakura looked at him in wonder, searching her memories for a mention of this 'sacrifice.'

"Correct. So what are you waiting for?"

_**Flashback **(Chapter 4)_

_Suddenly the moment's gone_

He looked me straight in the eye, "_I had to, so I could be cured of my..._" he paused, thinking of a word. "_...'roots.' Cured s__o that… you guys would actually accept my help… and to ensure victory. That's why I'm no longer a half-vampire. That's why I have greater powers. And that's why I believe I can take out my father. If the only way to beat him is to take him down with me, then so be it. It was my decision alone to make, and I'd appreciate that __no one_," He stressed, pointedly, "_should __speak of it any further_."

_And all your dreams are upside down_

I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off. "_I've made up my mind, and it could possibly be our only hope. You don't understand the extent of his power! Even now, he knows I have expanded my abilities but he still believes he is stronger and when it comes down to it I won't have the heart to kill him or myself. But he's wrong. I'd never surrender to him, ever_." He finished with loathe in his voice

_And you just wanna change the way the world goes round)_

**_End Flashback_**

"I've told you this is all cliché." XiaoFuei smirked as the two processed the information slowly. "We _could_ do the whole final battle thing and kick each other around for a while, but that's hardly any fun for either party."

"I wouldn't be too sure." Syaoran responded, coldly.

He smirked. "Ah, I'm sure someone like you would enjoy that, Xiao Lang." Syaoran's glare intensified and XiaoFuei held his hands up. "Not that I want you getting all touchy on me, so I'll stop." He shrugged. "All I'm saying is that there's more to this than ruthless fighting."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "So do you have a proposal for us?" She suddenly smiled sweetly, "or would you rather give up to us quietly as to not humiliate yourself further."

XiaoFuei laughed at her cocky response. "Fiesty, aren't we?" He shook his head, "No, my precious Sakurrraa." He drawled out her name in a sickeningly sweet manner. "I am simply waiting for my kawaii little son to unleash these 'special powers' that he supposedly made a 'great sacrifice'." He smiled. "I know my sacrifice was my soul, obviously. I sacrificed my identity as the pathetic human XiaoFuei Li. And today I stand before you, all-powerful," he boasted, cockily, "and ready to become the ruler of the Universe. You know, all that jazz."

Sakura looked at Syaoran, worriedly. "What are you going to do, Syaoran? What is he talking about?"

_Tell me..._

Closing his eyes, a golden aura engulfed Syaoran as he breathed in deeply. XiaoFuei and Sakura only watched in amusement and worry, respectfully. When the light subsided, all was silent.

...and nothing had changed.

XiaoFuei, obviously, responded negatively. "That's it?" He snorted, and looked quite annoyed.

"Do you know what your problem is?" Syaoran's voice was deathly quiet and he slowly met the eyes of his 'father', his own shining golden for a moment.

"Humour me."

They both shared an identical smirk, as Syaoran responded. "You assume too much."

Raising an eyebrow, XiaoFuei snorted once again. "Do I?" In a flash, he whipped out a dagger and whipped it at Sakura, embedding her left shoulder with a painful 'thud.' Groaning, she stumbled and grabbed the handle, weakly, trying to pull it out. Blood was seeping through from the wound and she glared as she struggled with the blade.

_Have you ever loved and lost somebody?  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry?_

Syaoran, getting over his shock, turned to look at him as opposed to helping her. "Like I said, you assume to much." He grit out, and XiaoFuei yawned.

"Just trying to give you some motivation to use those spiffy powers of yours."

Syaoran smirked. "I don't need your piti-"

"SHUT UP!"

They whipped around to look at Sakura just as she yanked the dagger out and returned the blow, throwing the dagger straight at XiaoFuei's chest. Both the former and his son stumbled in shock when the dagger impaled his chest.

"B-bitch.." XiaoFuei stumbled backward, winded by the unexpected blow.

To their surprise, Syaoran stumbled back as well, as if he suffered the same injury.

"S-sakura..." Syaoran grit out, coughing violently. "Dammnit- you weren't supposed t-to..."

"I see!" XiaoFuei laughed insanely, as he recognized the predicament. "This is how you planned to take me down with you? By mirroring my pain?" Grinning malicously, he grabbed the handle of the dagger and twisted it around, inflicting a blinding pain that was slowly killing Syaoran from the inside. "Too bad I can handle pain much better than you can."

"L-like I said before..." Syaoran choked out, spitting out his own blood as he clutched his chest. "You assume... too... much..."

"Syaoran!" Sakura screamed as she ran to him, horrified at what she had done.

_Can't you see?  
That's the way I feel about you and me, baby_

"FORGET IT!" Syaoran ground out, then tossed his sword at her. "Finish it!" He spat, trying to keep consciousness.

"B-but Syaoran..."

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME JUST FINISH IT!" he cried in agony as XiaoFuei slowly pulled out the dagger, stumbling to his feet.

"So this is a surprising turn of events," he coughed violently as spasms of pain racked through his body, but he managed to hold his ground somehow while Syaoran struggled to keep conscious. "What shall you do now, Ying Fa?"

Looking between the two distraughtly, meeting the challenging look of one and the urgent look from the other, Sakura shakily raised Syaoran's sword.

However, she still hesitated.

_Have you ever felt your heart was breaking?_

"FINISH IT!" Syaoran cried, but it was too late. XiaoFuei knocked the sword out of her hands and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her off her feet.

"Did you think it would be that easy?" He growled, bringing his face disgustingly close to hers. "Think again. Never underestimate your opponent, remember?" She felt as if he was sucking her soul out of her body as she realized he was somehow absorbing some of her power.

Tossing her aside, she clawed at her throat, gasping for air and feeling incredibly weak and drained.

"Pathetic humans." Materialising his own sword, he advanced on the two menacingly. "I'll just have to wipe you both out now. There is no more glory to be had."

_Lookin' down the road you should be taking?_

"Fool!" Syaoran spat as he pulled Sakura behind him as best as he could. "If I die, you die as well!"

XiaoFuei paused, but shrugged. "In retrospect." Sighing, he gripped Syaoran by the shirt and tossed him aside. "Guess I won't take my chances." Meeting Sakura's gaze, she bravely sat up and met his gaze dead on, ready for whatever he would throw at her. He grinned. "Such a wonderful spirit. Such a shame, really-"

"Y-you said it... not me..." coughing, time seemed to freeze as Syaoran held is sword and plunged it into his own heart, the screams of the other two blurring out as pain engulfed him.

Falling to his knees and mirroring his son's agonizing twists, XiaoFuei's head shot up and his eyes suddenly grew softer. "Xia..Xiao Lang..." he wheezed, clutching his chest as Sakura stumbled over to Syaoran and rested his head in her lap, tenderly.

"...father?" Syaoran choked out, his blurring eyes looking at his dad's fleeting image.

Seeming to blur in and out of reality, XiaoFuei smiled. But it was without a trace of evil, as his image disintegrated into the atmosphere.

"Syaoran..." Sakura cried as she gripped his hand tightly, the other hand stroking his face. Her own pain was forgotten as she looked upon his face. His eyes were struggling to stay open.

_I should know_

He was smiling weakly as he looked at her, squeezing her hand lightly. "It's finally over. My task... is complete."

However, she did not feel the joy he did. Shaking her head in denial, she looked at him tearfully. "N-no. This can't be how it ends.. it can't be!" She gripped the sword hilt and ripped it out of him as he groaned, the pain intensifying. However, she would have none of it as she desperately tried to put pressure on his wound, transferring what little energy she had left to try to keep him alive.

Around them, the skies were clearing and everything was calm and peaceful.

The opposite of the turmoil that was resting in their hearts.

_'Cause I loved and lost_

He coughed and she wiped the blood that was flowing from his mouth, holding back her tears to maintain a clear vision of him. He reached up and touched her face. "I'm..." he struggled, his voice becoming faint. "I'm glad you... remember..."

She smiled sadly, a deep guilt flowing through her that she finally remembered when they no longer had any time left together. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words were coming and the tears stung strongly at her eyes as she grew frustrated at her lack of words. Instead, she pulled out a small, familiar object from her pocket and showed it to him.

Laughing weakly, he opened the box and took out the ring, slipping it onto her finger. Choking down a sob, she quickly moved to lie down beside him and put his arms around her. She gripped him tightly to her body, not caring about his blood that was soaking through her battered clothes. "What happens now?"

He spoke soft, so softly she strained to hear him. "The night XiaoFuei Li was attacked... he shall die... like he was supposed to."

Sakura looked up at him, anguish in her expression. "But that means-!"

He looked at her grimly and nodded, the finality unbearable on his face. "That I will never be born. C-correct."

"No!" Holding him tighter, he gasped in pain but they remained in that position, not wanting to face the truth in his words. But they knew that was the price that they had to pay.

"S-sak..ura..."

Their silence was interrupted as Syaoran's breathing grew very laboured, and Sakura watched in horror as he began to fade the same way that XiaoFuei had. "Sakura!"

"Syaoran!"

He was almost gone now, and she tried to cling to him desperately but her hands went through his fleeting image.

Her world went blank as he disappeared.

_The day I let you go_

* * *

**A blinding white light.**

_**Tears?**_

**Emerald eyes opened to the world.**

**_"It's a girl, Nadeshiko... our baby girl..." _**

**The smiling eyes of a father, a beautiful mother, a fascinated brother.**

**_"What's her name, tou-san?"_**

_Nadeshiko smiled at her husband and son as she held her daughter, tenderly. Looking at Fujitaka, he nodded and smiled warmly._

**_"Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura."_**

* * *

**"Otou-san, will okaa-san be okay?" **_a young Touya inquired, deathly afraid for his only mother. They were currently in the emergency ward at Tokyo hospital. It seemed like a short while ago they were here, greeting his little sister to the world. He clutched her hand as he felt her shiver._

_Fujitaka looked sadly at his children, patting his daughter's head softly and addressing his son. _"**I don't know, Touya-kun... I don't know..."**

**"Kinomoto?"** _A doctor appeared, a grim look on his face as he pulled Fujitaka aside._

_Looking at their serious faces, then to the door that was keeping him away from his mother, Touya bent down to his little sister who was sucking her thumb, looking afraid at the unfamiliar surroundings. _

**"Nii-chan!" **She exclaimed and hugged him tightly, as if she understood what was happening. He hugged her fiercely. **"Don't worry, kaijuu. Nothing bad is gonna happen to you again, cos I'm gonna protect you forever..." **he kissed her forehead as their crying father approached them. **"I promise..."**

_(Can't help but think that this is wrong  
We should be together)_

* * *

"**Excuse me?"** _a soft voice interrupted her daydreams as a young Sakura looked beside her, questioningly, at the little girl who was poking her arm._

_Shy amethyst eyes met her dazed look. _"**Ano... may I please borrow an eraser?**"

_Snapping out of it, Sakura quickly pulled out one of her favourite bunny erasers and handed it over, giving her classmate a friendly smile. _"**Hai!"**

**"...arigatou gozaimasu." **_The girl blushed, timidly._

_Sakura only smiled in response_. **"My name is Sakura! What's yours?" **_she piped in a genki tone._

**"Daidouji, Tomoyo..." **_the girl replied politely, and was about to continue when-_

**_BRIIIINGGGG_**

_The bell interrupted the new friends as everyone began to pack their things. Looking at the clock, Sakura gasped. _"**Hoee! I better hurry before onii-chan is angry!"** _she grinned at Tomoyo and waved. _"**See you tomorrow, Tomoyo-chan!"**

_As she ran away, Tomoyo held the eraser delicately and smiled after her new friend. _"**Arigatou...Sakura-chan**."

_(Back in your arms where I belong  
Now I finally realize, it was forever that I'd found)_

* * *

**"KONIIIICHIWAAAAA!" **_Sakura screamed at the little fluff toy that suddenly spoke to her_. "**So you were able to wake me up!"**

_Puzzled for a moment, she paused. _"**An Osaka accent?"**

_The creature continued, undeterred. _"**Well, this book has been in Osaka for quite a while, so I managed to pick up the accent." **_It stated, matter-of-factly._

_Grabbing the 'toy' suddenly, Sakura looked at it from all directions, trying to make sense of it_. "**...where's the battery or switch on this thing?"**

_The plushie 'flew' up, indignantly. _"**W-WHOA! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN'!"**

_Sakura was confused. _"**Where is that sound coming from?**"

_The toy looked offended. _"**I am not a toy! I'm Cerberus, Guardian Beast of the Seal! I guard this book!**" 'Cerberus' stated, as if the most natural thing in the world.

"**Seal? Cerberus?"**

Cerberus grinned, proudly. "**That's right! Guarding these cards and making sure they don't fall into the hands are all part of my jo- WHAT!" **he looked in the book, hopelessly. "**THE CARDS ARE ALL GONE! WHY! WHERE DID THEY GO!"**

Sakura looked perplexed, but suddenly remembered and held up a single card. "**Do you mean this?"**

Cerberus looked overjoyed as rejoiced. "**This! This is it! This is itt!" **Then he paused, expectantly. "**So, where are the other cards?"**

"**Well... I said 'Windy'...**" Sakura laughed, nervously, and Cerberus nodded in encouragement.** "And then suddenly a wind came...**"

"**Uh huh..."**

**"...And they all flew away!"** She finished, laughing nervously.

Cerberus joined in her laughter. "**I see!"** They continued laughing until, as if just realizing what she said, his eyes bugged open and he freaked out.** "NANII!"**

_(I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round  
Tell me...)_

* * *

**"Class, we have a new exchange student today." **Terada-sensei announced as class 4-1 murmured, curiously.** "Please welcome Hiiragaziwa Eriol.**" 

A boy with dark midnight hair and sapphire eyes entered and bowed to the classroom as the teacher explained where he was from and looked for a place for him to sit.

Sakura looked at Eriol, oddly, as he met her gaze. His eyes held a knowing look and almost a sense of... sadness.

"**Sakura-chan?**" Tomoyo's voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned to her best friend. "**What's wrong?**"

Casting aside the feeling of loss in the back of her mind, she smiled at her friend and reassured her nothing was wrong.

**"Kinomoto!" **Her head snapped to her sensei. "**Please raise your hand.**"

"**Hai!"** Sakura answered, and Terada pointed to her. "**Please sit behind Kinomoto-san, Hiiragaziwa-san."**

"**Arigatou gozaimasu."** Smiling politely, Eriol made his way behind Sakura. Smiling, he exchanged introductions with the two friends and the lesson progressed, but in their minds they were all wondering if something was missing.

_(Have you ever loved and lost somebody?  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry?)_

* * *

**"Eriol-kun!"** Sakura called out, worriedly, as the Twin Card knocked him onto the ground, painfully. "**Are you alright?"**

"**Sakura-chan! Hiiragaziwa-kun!"** Tomoyo called out worriedly and moved to help, but Eriol shook his head in response.

"**I'm alright. Please stay back, Daidouji-san."** Turning to Sakura, he looked at her encouragingly. "**Nice try, Sakura-san. But think. Which card can help you in this situation?"**

Scanning through her deck after a failed attempt with the fiery and Eriol's aid, Sakura suddenly pulled out the mirror card. "**MIRROR! Create an image of myself to help me fight!"** Summoning the card, the mirror card took the form of her mistress, costume and all. They took on a familiar stance and lunged at the Twin, with the help of Power and Fight.

"**Using so many cards at once."** Eriol sighed, grimly. "**It is taking its toll on my powers, as well.**" The half-reincarnation of Clow had to tell Sakura the whole story, as the situation was somewhat dire and she was in need of his assistance. He knew that it was not supposed to be this way... the cards were very dependant on his own power at present and Sakura could only harness that power in her current state, as she had not yet passed the Final Judgement.

He thought back to a conversation he had with a descendant of his predecessor. Li Yelan...

**_Flashback_**

_"Are you positive, Li-sama? Your warrior will not be ready to assist the chosen Mistress in Japan at this time?"_Eriol inquired, worriedly.

Though he could not see, Yelan nodded and sighed. _"Yes, Hiiragaziwa-sama. I'm afraid she puts up a strong effort, but she still has a far way to go before we are able to send her off on her own. Unfortunately she will not be of much help to the Card Mistress in her current state."_

Sighing, Eriol knew he would have to take matters into his own hands. _"Very well. I will leave for Japan in two days. However, I will send my guardians over to assist in her training and preparation for the types of forces she will encounter." _Before he hung up, he breathed in deeply, gravely. _"Please hurry, Li-sama. Matters are not progressing as they should and, at their current rate..."_

_"I understand."_

_(Can't you see?  
That's the way I feel about you and me, baby)_

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

The Arrow card glared at Sakura as it flew higher, dodging any blasts from the Shot card. 

**"Sakura! Trap it!"** Kero called out, yelling in surprise as Arrow began shooting blindly as she dodged. Changing into his true form, he made a protective barrier around Eriol, Tomoyo, and the unconscious Yukito as Arrow flew to the top of the school and behind it, successfully fooling the Shot.

Calling back the card, Sakura reached out with her senses, determinedly. It was her final card, and she was not about to give up.

"**Watch out!"** Tomoyo called, using her eyes as opposed to the others who were simply using their senses. The Arrow managed to sneak up behind Sakura and was arching her bow for a shot when Sakura whipped around, ready.

**"SHIELD!" **The projectile deflected, harmlessly, and Arrow barred her teeth as Sakura whipped out another card. "**WOOD!" **Catching the card by surprise, vines trapped her in her place as Sakura summoned the seal and joyfully finished her task.

"**RETURN TO THY TRUE FORM! CLOW CARD!" **

With a final struggle, the Arrow card materialized at the tip of the staff and flew down to Sakura's expecting hands. Turning around, she grinned at her friends and ran to meet them. Grabbing the awaiting pen from Tomoyo's hands, who was gushing about getting the final capture on tape and at the same time sad that this was her last capture, Eriol and Kero merely looked at her seriously.

"**It is not over yet."** Eriol stated, mysteriously, just as Sakura finished signing the card. She looked at him, puzzled.

"**What do you mean?**"

To their surprise, the trees around them began to rustle and a bright light exploded behind them. Turning around, they gasped, shocked, as they turned to see...

"**Yukito-san!**" Sakura gasped in shock.

_(Have you ever felt your heart was breaking?  
Lookin' down the road you should be taking?)_

* * *

Breathing in deeply, Sakura skated to school, slowly. Kero had woken her up early, saying she needed the energy. At first, she thought it would be because it was her first day of her third year in high school. However, she remembered Eriol's wise words before he left on his vacation to Hong Kong. 

_"**The journey is never truly over..."**_

She could not help but feel incomplete, and thinking of his words only proved that. She hoped that whatever happened today would help her with this odd feeling.

Shaking her head, she was about to enter the school gates when her best friend's limo pulled up beside her. Slowing down to a stop, she grinned as she sensed a familiar aura accompanying her.

"**Tomoyo-chan! Eriol-kun**!" she greeted as they stepped out from the limo, Eriol gallantly offering a hand to help her out. They had begun dating a few months ago, and she grinned as they still managed to blush lightly at the smallest public gestures of affection.

Before she could continue, a third person stepped out from behind Tomoyo. She had long black hair held up in two odangos, and as she turned in her direction Sakura's attention immediately turned to her burning red eyes that held great confidence and wisdom.

Eriol smiled at her, warmly. "**Sakura-san! Allow me to introduce a member of the Li Clan from Hong Kong, descendants of Clow Reed...**"

The girl smiled and extended her hand. Sakura, honoured, shook it in a friendly greeting.

"**Hi, you must be the Card Mistress. Meiling Li, at your service!**"

_(I should know  
Cause I loved and lost the day I let you go)_

* * *

**"Meiling-chan! Eriol-kun! Doushite!" **Sakura cried to her friends as they stood before her, the truth finally revealed. 

Tomoyo looked down, feeling betrayed and looked at Eriol accusingly. "**Did you mean to hurt Sakura-chan this entire time? Why did you lie to us?"**

**"You're wrong!"**

Ruby Moon flew down, a frustrated look on her face. "**Can't you see? Eriol-sama and Meiling-sama care so much about you!"**

This shut them up as they stared at Ruby in disbelief, Cerberus and Yue staying silent by their Mistress' side.

Sakura looked at her friends, seeing the sadness in their eyes.

Spinel spoke up. "**Eriol-sama sent us to train with Meiling to prepare these 'occurances' for you so that you may change the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards with reason, as to avoid confusion. It was not his intent for anyone to be hurt, just motivated."**

Nodding slightly, Eriol spoke up. "**There were many instances when you could have been severely hurt, Sakura-san. But we never meant to hurt you. However, we could not tell you the truth because you have to have reason to transform the cards. You must believe us...**"

**"Sakura-san."** Meiling walked towards her, her eyes grave. "**We will talk about this later. Right now, you must transform your remaining cards.**" She held out her hand to help the Card Mistress up. As a guardian, yes, but as a friend as well.

_(I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels  
To have it all and let it slip away)_

A determined look settled in her eyes as she nodded and took the offered hand. Bringing out her deck, she tossed the remaining Clow Cards into the air and they formed a circle around her as her celestial symbol appeared beneath her feat.

"**O Cards created by Clow...**" she chanted, the familiar words rising with her tone. "**Discard thine old forms and be reborn in the name of 'Sakura,' thy new mistress!"**

One by one, the remaining Clow cards changed; the Cloud, the Shot, the Rain, the Fight, the Storm, the Silent...except...

**"Light... Dark... doushite?" **Sakura gasped as her cards returned to her, the two remaining Clow cards stopping before her.

Eriol closed his eyes painfully. "**I see."** All eyes snapped towards him as he held out his sun staff, grimly. "**I have no other choice, then.**"

Knowing that the Light and the Dark could not be transformed by any form of determination, like her remaining cards did, Sakura clutched her wand and braced herself. "**What are you going to do, Eriol-kun?"**

Opening his eyes, he rose his staff and the everything was suddenly engulfed by a blinding white beam that seemed to suck the lightness out of the sky. A dark veil shrouded Tomoeda.

Suddenly, Meiling felt faint and stumbled, falling against Ruby who held her gravely. Before they could react, Tomoyo uttered a small cry as her camera fell to the ground, her body soon following it.

"**Meiling-chan! Tomoyo-chan!"** Sakura cried out and Eriol grit his teeth.

Kero glared at him "**What have you done?"**

He looked at them gravely. "**Darkness has surrounded this town. Everyone will be asleep from now on..."**

**"Masaka!" **Yue grit out. **"Clow, doushite!"**

Sakura's blood had run cold. **"Why did you do that?"**

(_Can't you see?  
Even tough the moment's gone)_

"**Actually," **Eriol smiled grimly, "**I would have put you all to sleep as well... but you have become stronger. Though at this rate, if the darkness remains before the day breaks, Tomoeda will stay asleep... forever."**

"**No!"** Sakura burst. "**How can I wake them up?"**

He stared at her seriously. "**You must break my magic with your own.**"

**"NANI!" **

**"CLOW!"**

Kero and Yue stood protectively in front of their mistress, but Spinel and Ruby intervened. "**WE are your opponents."** Spinel warned them, and they charged.

"**STOP IT!"** Sakura screamed and all eyes were on her. Tears were cascading down her cheeks and her knuckles had turned white from the death grip she had on her staff. Eriol looked at her sadly.

"**The clock is ticking. Morning will be here soon. What will you do... Sakura-san?"**

She looked at the remaining Clow cards in her hand. Tossing them up, her symbol appeared beneath her feet and she closed her eyes, determinedly.

**"O cards created by Clow..."**

"**Sakura! That didn't work last time!"** Kero growled but he could not reach her as Spinel blocked his path, sending a blast at him. Yue was struggling with Ruby and Eriol continued to stare, sadly.

**"Discard thine old forms and be reborn..." **she channelled all her power into her wand as her aura glowed, brilliantly. "**... in the name of 'Sakura!" **She shouted. **"THY NEW MISTRESS!"**

A brilliant aurora emanated from the Light and Dark as they slowly began to transform. However, to their horror, the power simply was not enough and the light began to dim.

"**Please change!" **Sakura screamed, desperately. Tears began to cloud her vision and she felt light-headed. Something was wrong, something was missing, and it was so evident she felt physically winded.

_(I'm still holding on somehow  
Wishing I could change the way the world goes round)_

"**I must believe in the cards, and myself..."** She closed her eyes and a voice suddenly echoed in her mind.

**_Because you're 'Sakura'... and everything will be okay, for sure... I believe in you..._**

Unknowingly, tears streamed down her face and her eyes snapped open. "**...dare... who..?**" Amber eyes flashed in her mind, and a warmth surrounded her body. She felt safe, protected, encouraged. **"Zettai daijoubu. Everything will be okay..." **Sakura smiled.

**"For sure!"**

A bright light burst from the Sakura symbol and the Light and Dark glowed brilliantly as they were finally transformed, successfully.

Grinning with tears of joy in her eyes, Sakura held the two cards to her heart for a second and then threw up the Light card.

**"LIGHT!"**

Her spirit was released and she smiled beautifully at her mistress, nodding, then flew up to the sky and spread her arms, her powers releasing and chasing the eternal darkness away.

Slowly, everyone began to wake up, and were filled with the warmth from the Light and Sakura's power, smiling to themselves.

And the sun rose in Tomoeda once again.

_(Tell me have you ever loved and lost somebody?  
Wished there was a change to say I'm sorry?)_

But it was not over.

Recalling the Light, Sakura quickly summoned the Fly card, surprising the others as her wings sprouted from her back and she stood there, proudly.

**"Sakura-san?"** Eriol called, hesitatingly, as she simply smiled at him, happiness radiating from her. They suddenly noticed that her staff had grown to about the size of Eriol's, and had a golden star at it's end with radiant wings. She then held up a card that had materialized in her heart while she was transforming her final cards, and they all looked in wonder.

It was nameless, and had a heart with two wings and a crown on it.

**"This is it."** She spoke in a voice that sounded almost foreign to her own ears. She sounded older, wiser. "**This is what I have been searching for." **Throwing the card in the air, she hit the card with her staff.

A warmth surrounded them all as they watched the mistress fly into the sky, tears sparkling after in her wake. A single name was on her lips.

**"Syaoran!"**

And they remembered.

They remembered his burning amber eyes, his stoic stature, his short temper. But most importantly, they remembered his quiet and calm caring nature, his kindness, his warmth. They remembered their friend, cousin, descendant, rival, master, lover...

Xiao Lang. Li. Syaoran.

_(Can't you see?  
That's the way I feel about you and me, baby)_

* * *

**_What's happening?_**

**_It's warm..._**

**_The wind... is... warm..._**

Her feet gently touched the floor as she opened her eyes, taking in a deep breath and surveying her surroundings. The sky was glowing an ethereal golden colour and she appeared to be on an island of sorts. A single cherry blossom tree stood beside her and as she looked passed the picturesque, earthen green of the grass, she saw dark waters that seemed to glow the colour of the island...

"Emerald..."

The word sounded odd to her ears, and she turned back to the tree. It was in full bloom, and the blossoms suddenly began to fall and swirl around her. Inhaling, she let the familiar scent of the blossoms consume her, and the warmth made her feel like she was home...

Touching the trunk of the tree she smiled and close her eyes.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" A soft voice inquired beside her. Her smile widened but she did not move otherwise. "Will you not open your eyes, Sakura-chan?"

As she shook her head stubbornly, the voice laughed and stroked her hair, lovingly.

Sakura's lips trembled as she turned to the beautiful figure. "Okaa-san..."

"Hai." Kinomoto Nadeshkio confirmed, embracing her daughter tightly. "My sweet little Sakura-chan." Sakura returned the embrace and mother and daughter stood for a while, basking in the moment. However, Nadeshiko soon spoke up. "Come, Sakura-chan. I want you to meet a friend of mine..."

Turning around, they met the familiar amber eyes of none other than...

_(Have you ever felt your heart was breaking?  
Lookin down the road you should be taking?)_

"XiaoFuei Li. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He had dark brown hair and his eyes almost had a certain apologetic look in them as Sakura shook his hand, smiling in greeting. "There is something we must tell you, Kinomoto-chan..."

_They sat down, under the shade of the tree, and Nadeshiko and XiaoFuei gently relayed a story to Sakura. A story that seemed so familiar, it was chilling. _

_It was a story of dark times, when the sun had all but disappeared and the world was shrouded in darkness. Demons, vampires, monsters, every being that was ever created in a nightmare or a science fiction novel... they were all real. _

_They took the world by force and slaughtered all who stood in there way. History had repeated itself over and over as the same mistakes were made as had been in past world wars and catastrophic events and slowly, but surely, humans became a minority on Earth. Very few survived. Those that did lived in revived fallen metropolis known as Atlantis, where they were bound by a limited freedom and a false sense of security. _

_There came the time when a final confrontation was to be set up, when then fallen heroes decided to pick up their strength and fight to the bitter end. And although they saved the world, they could not stop the horrible tragedy that was doomed to befall the world. _

_The horrible tragedy that the world only encountered once before, when a magical force had unknowingly threatened the lives of all those involved..._

And when the story was was over, they told her the names of those involved. She was especially stunned when two of the names were-

"Kinomoto Sakura... and Li Syaoran..."

Looking up in shock, she turned to see a tall, built young man around her own age. His features were hard, but his eyes were soft and he had a small smile on his face.

Standing up, she took in his dark, chestnut hair and brilliant amber eyes.

_(I should know cause I loved and lost the day I let-  
Yes, I loved and lost the day I let-)_

"S-syaoran?" Sakura gasped in shock.

His eyes lit up and he smiled fully, stepping up and grabbing her elbows. He looked excited. "You remember...?"

Grinning she hugged him fiercely. "Yes...! I knew all along... I knew something was missing... I knew it was not right... because..." she looked up at him warmly. "because you were not there with me. And nothing is right without you."

Grinning, he bent down and kissed her softly. Pulling apart, their foreheads pressed together, they simply closed their eyes and stayed in that position for a while. Their hands were gripped together, firmly, as if letting go would mean the death of them.

Nadeshiko and XiaoFuei looked at their daughter and son, respectively, in happiness. Finally, the couple turned to the parent that they had lost.

Syaoran and XiaoFuei seemed to stare at each other for a long time, struggling internally. It was Syaoran who broke the awkward silence and surprised them all by running up to his father and punching him square in the jaw.

"Syaoran!"

"It's alright." XiaoFuei grinned, and the two women were shocked as they heard the laughter coming from their companions.

Seeing their confused looks, Syaoran quickly spoke up. "Well I wasn't going to run up to him and _hug_ him, if that's what you were wondering about."

Patting his son on the back, affectionately, they all shared a precious moment and sat down together.

"So what happens now, father?" Syaoran asked, curiously. "Is it possible for me to exist knowing that you..." he stopped, mid-sentence, and his head bowed. "I'm sorry."

He smiled at his son. "I should be sorry. I caused this pain, through my own weakness." Before the others could protest, he held up his hand to stop them. "But one thing is for certain. The bond that you two share is so strong that you were able to defy this destiny many, many times. You managed to come together, no matter what. And in a world where Xiao Lang did not even exist, Kinomoto-chan managed to save him simply by remembering him. That," he finished, smiling at the lovers as they held hands tightly. "Is a love beyond boundaries."

Nadeshiko smiled at them fondly. "The question is not what will happen next... but more of when it will happen." And with that she stood, bringing her friend up with her as well.

Puzzled at her words, they looked at each other before standing up as well.

"So is this 'goodbye'?" Sakura asked sadly, looking from her mother, to XiaoFuei, and finally to Syaoran.

Squeezing her hand tightly, Syaoran smiled at her. "No. It's 'until we meet again.'"

Smiling at him, she exchanged hugs with her mother and XiaoFuei, then turned back to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she inhaled shakily, a little afraid of what fate would throw at them next. He returned the embrace tightly, as a bright light surrounded the four of them.

A wind picked up, and she found herself being carried away from his embrace.

"I love you!" She called out, as their hands struggled to keep together. Nadeshiko and XiaoFuei were no where in sight.

He grinned, confident that they would meet again. "I know."

Their hands were finally separated and their world was once again, consumed by a bright light.

_(Yes, I loved and lost the day I let you go...)_

* * *

**A/N: **Okay. I'll keep this short since this chapter was as long as ass. But a big thank you goes out to... 

**Onigiri Momoko, **for sticking by my pathetic lack of updates and not giving up on me. I did finally update, so I hope you like how things are wrapping up.

**subaku ai.tsuki**, for being such a wonderful friend and giving me great feedback on this odd little story. I would also like to congratulate her on her success and for **not **deleting her Naruto story ;) (go read it :P)

**AnimeObsessionFantasy**, for keeping with it and paying attention to some of the little hints and reasons I have in here.

**sweetlove73,** for loving this story even though its angsty and sad and overdramatic -

**Jarnetre**, for the wonderful comment and I don't think I thanked you before :)

**Piccoleia Star,** for I finally updated and am pretty much finished this story so I must extend my thanks and I hope you like how things turned out.

And everyone else who has read this story... I hope you get your two cents in for this chapter because there's one more after this and that's... the **epilogue.**

Until then, ciao! Hope you have a great summer! (summer if you're where I am, that is)

**Next** : Of Amber Orbs and Emerald Pools : The Epilogue - If You Believe  
_There is nothing in this world that cannot be, if you believe._

**_-_T. (Conspiratorial Omen)  
**( 22 / 06 / 05 )


	13. Epilogue: If You Believe

**A/N: **I am soo sorry ... I knew this was supposed to come out last week...but no more excuses on my part. Just weird things happening :S Odd times I've been having... wow that was grammatically incorrect.

To the reviewers of my last chapter : **dbzgtfan2004** (in the end it was kinda more of a cutsy story because I didn't want to put a big battle after all that drama. Weird, huh? haha), **AnimeObsessionFantasy** (time decided to be a bitch in this story and have all these mood swings. That brings us to this epilogue I hope you like how that tied in), **shortygirl333** (I scared myself with all those deaths... :P I just thought of bringing in a slightly humorous fact after all that drama... "SO... everyone dies?" lol), and **stephie23** (your review was quite inspiring for me, believe it or not. I'm glad you didn't like it in the beginning because I managed to change your mind (somehow!) through the little writing slump I went through. You can probably see the transition in my writing style, even though I tried to go back and change it I found that I simply could not! I'm glad you didn't give up on it, either :))

**Legend**  
"dialogue"  
_thinking  
song lyrics  
_**-Character P.O.V. change  
****line break/horizontal line** - end scene, scene change and/or 3rd person P.O.V. switch  
_**Flashback / End Flashback**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, which belongs to CLAMP, or the song 'If You Believe' by Rachael Lampa (you might recognize it from, once again, _A Walk to Remember_)

* * *

**_Card Captor Sakura  
_Of Amber Orbs and Emerald Pools: The Revised Version  
Epilogue: If You Believe**

"**We can sit here and reminisce about the Good times and the Bad times… But we cannot go back and change the memories…"**

_"...or can we?"_

**_(Flashback)_**

* * *

_A blinding white light._

_Tears?_

_Emerald eyes opened to the world._

**It's a girl, Nadeshiko... our baby girl...**

_The smiling eyes of a father, a beautiful mother, a fascinated brother._

**"What's her name, tou-san?"**

_Nadeshiko smiled at her husband and son as she held her daughter, tenderly. Looking at Fujitaka, he nodded and smiled warmly._

**"Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura."**

* * *

"**Master Li. You do realize that if this child is not a boy, we will still be without an heir to the clan."** _An elder spoke up, gravely, looking at a worried XiaoFuei. They were all positioned outside the Master bedroom as the doctor was in session with Yelan Li._

_A young FeiMei glared at them._ "**I don't think we should care if it's a boy or not! Mother is in a lot of pain, and something is wrong. We should just be happy if they both survive!" **

_XiaoFuei smiled softly and patted his daughter's head. FeiMei, and her sisters, all huddled by their father and Wei, worried for their mother and their unborn sibling. The silence was broken when they heard their mother's cry and the door burst open._

_Rushing in, they were greeted with the strong wails of a newborn baby._

_The girls laughed happily as they ran behind their father who quickly took the baby from Wei, who was assisting the doctor. The doctor, himself, looked very relieved._

"**It was a long struggle, Master Li, but your son has finally decided to co-operate.**"

_Grinning widely, ignoring the relief in the Elder's sighs, XiaoFuei held up his son who was still crying strongly._ "**A true Li man, I see..."**_ he teased. Turning to Yelan, he handed their son to her as the Li daughters gathered on the other side of the bed, peeking at their little brother. Yelan smiled at her husband then turned to her daughters, cradling the baby tenderly. _

"**Look, girls... look at your brother, Xiao Lang..."**

* * *

**"Otou-san, will okaa-san be okay?" **_a young Touya inquired, deathly afraid for his only mother. They were currently in the emergency ward at Tokyo hospital. It seemed like a short while ago they were here, greeting his little sister to the world. He clutched her hand as he felt her shiver._

_Fujitaka looked sadly at his children, patting his daughter's head softly and addressing his son. _"**I don't know, Touya-kun... I don't know..."**

**"Kinomoto?"** _A doctor appeared, a grim look on his face as he pulled Fujitaka aside._

_Looking at their serious faces, then to the door that was keeping him away from his mother, Touya bent down to his little sister who was sucking her thumb, looking afraid at the unfamiliar surroundings. _

**"Nii-chan!" **_She exclaimed and hugged him tightly, as if she understood what was happening. He hugged her fiercely._ **"Don't worry, kaijuu. Nothing bad is gonna happen to you again, cos I'm gonna protect you forever..." **_he kissed her forehead as their crying father approached them._ **"I promise..."**

* * *

**"Xiao Lang, remember... whatever happens, I'll always be proud of you."**_ XiaoFuei spoke to his youngest child, his three year old son, fondly and patted his chestnut hair._

_Xiao Lang looked up, innocent amber eyes shining, and not quite understanding._ "**Da..."**

_He grinned_. "**You'll know in time, my son."**_ Turning around, he nodded to Wei and kissed his wife and daughters good-bye. _

"**Must you leave now, Father?"**_ Shiefa inquired, sadly. _

_He bent down to his oldest child and nodded, solemnly_. "**I've put off this trip for too long, since I wanted to stay close to home when your brother was born."** _He explained._ "**It will only be for a few weeks, daughter. Don't worry."**

_Yelan looked at him sadly._ "**Hurry home, XiaoFuei."**

_Nodding, he turned to leave, sending one last smile to his family._

_It was the last time he smiled at them._

* * *

"**Excuse me?"** _a soft voice interrupted her daydreams as a young Sakura looked beside her, questioningly, at the little girl who was poking her arm._

_Shy amethyst eyes met her dazed look. _"**Ano... may I please borrow an eraser?**"

_Snapping out of it, Sakura quickly pulled out one of her favourite bunny erasers and handed it over, giving her classmate a friendly smile. _"**Hai!"**

**"...arigatou gozaimasu." **_The girl blushed, timidly._

_Sakura only smiled in response_. **"My name is Sakura! What's yours?" **_she piped in a genki tone._

**"Daidouji, Tomoyo..." **_the girl replied politely, and was about to continue when-_

**_BRIIIINGGGG_**

_The bell interrupted the new friends as everyone began to pack their things. Looking at the clock, Sakura gasped. _"**Hoee! I better hurry before onii-chan is angry!"** _she grinned at Tomoyo and waved. _"**See you tomorrow, Tomoyo-chan!"**

_As she ran away, Tomoyo held the eraser delicately and smiled after her new friend. _"**Arigatou...Sakura-chan**."

* * *

_A small girl with dark hair and burning red eyes rushed out the door and sat down quickly at the table. A young Xiao Lang was sitting at the other end and stared at her, expectantly._

"**Yes, Meiling?"**

_She clenched her fists and looked like she was about to burst. Jumping up, she slammed her fists on the table. "_**I love you!"**_ He choked, but could not utter a word as she continued_. "**I love you, Xiao Lang! I'm going to be your bride!"**

_Xiao Lang stuttered_. "**H-hey, hold on a s-secon-"**

"**Xiao Lang!"** _Meiling huffed_. "**Is there anyone else you love more than me?"**

_He hesitated, and spoke slowly_. "**No... there isn't... but...**

"**So then I'll be your bride! Because your the person I love most!**" _She looked triumphant._

**"Would you listen for a min-"**

_She continued, unfaltering._ "**I'll give up if you find someone you love more than me," **_She reasoned,_ **"but until that day, I'm your bride! Okay?" **

_He looked perplexed. _"**What do you mean 'Okay'!"**

_She shoved her face closer and stared him down._ "**Okay?"**

"**...do whatever you want.**" _He sighed, giving up. _

* * *

**"KONIIIICHIWAAAAA!" **_Sakura screamed at the little fluff toy that suddenly spoke to her_. "**So you were able to wake me up!"**

_Puzzled for a moment, she paused. _"**An Osaka accent?"**

_The creature continued, undeterred. _"**Well, this book has been in Osaka for quite a while, so I managed to pick up the accent." **_It stated, matter-of-factly._

_Grabbing the 'toy' suddenly, Sakura looked at it from all directions, trying to make sense of it_. "**...where's the battery or switch on this thing?"**

_The plushie 'flew' up, indignantly. _"**W-WHOA! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN'!"**

_Sakura was confused. _"**Where is that sound coming from?**"

_The toy looked offended. _"**I am not a toy! I'm Cerberus, Guardian Beast of the Seal! I guard this book!**"_ 'Cerberus' stated, as if the most natural thing in the world._

"**Seal? Cerberus?"**

_Cerberus grinned, proudly. _"**That's right! Guarding these cards and making sure they don't fall into the hands are all part of my jo- WHAT!" **_he looked in the book, hopelessly._ "**THE CARDS ARE ALL GONE! WHY! WHERE DID THEY GO!"**

_Sakura looked perplexed, but suddenly remembered and held up a single card._ "**Do you mean this?"**

_Cerberus looked overjoyed as rejoiced._ "**This! This is it! This is itt!" **_Then he paused, expectantly. _"**So, where are the other cards?"**

"**Well... I said 'Windy'...**" _Sakura laughed, nervously, and Cerberus nodded in encouragement_.** "And then suddenly a wind came...**"

"**Uh huh..."**

**"...And they all flew away!"** _She finished, laughing nervously_.

_Cerberus joined in her laughter._ "**I see!"** _They continued laughing until, as if just realizing what she said, his eyes bugged open and he freaked out._**"NANII!"**

* * *

**"Class, we have a new exchange student today.**" _Terada-sensei announced as class 4-1 murmured, curiously._ **"Please welcome...**" 

_Sakura and Tomoyo looked at the door as a boy with brown hair walked in. Suddenly, he turned to Sakura with a stare that freaked her out. _

"**Li Syaoran.**"

_His eyes were a piercing amber colour._

"**Kinomoto-san!"** _Her head snapped to her sensei. _"**Please raise your hand."**

**"H-hai!"** _She complied, and Terada pointed to her. _

"**You may sit behind Kinomoto-san, Li-san."**

_Xiao Lang, known as 'Syaoran' here in Tomoeda, slowly made his way down the aisle, the cold look not leaving his face. Sakura became increasingly uncomfortable as Syaoran paused and stared her down. Tomoyo was kind enough to butt in_.

"**Your seat is over here, Li-san.**" _She smiled, politely. Turning to her, he grunted and took his seat, the tension not breaking as he resumed his stare towards the back of Sakura's head. _

_Sakura shivered. _"**Hoe..."**

* * *

_A single tear welled in her eye but she wouldn't let it pass. _

_**We've been through so much together. I have to be strong… for you. I captured the cards. I transformed them. I've become the mistress- all with your help. So why must you leave me when I need you the most...** _

**Syaoran-kun…?**

_A sweet, kind, innocent, beautiful girl was leaning against a cherry blossom tree, the name of which she bears herself. Her eyes were closed, breathing light. She didn't want to ruin the beauty around her. A slight, comforting, wind blew past her, capturing fragile blossoms that already fell and lifting their delicate petals and sweet smell into the air. Her auburn locks waved around her mysteriously… as if it was almost magical. _

_Then she smiled… her truest and most brilliant smile. A smile that would only be revealed in secret when she thought of a certain companion of hers that had managed to hold her heart, always and forever. She opened her eyes… Emerald Pools that could warm even the coldest of hearts…_

"_Zettai Daijoubou_…" _she whispered in her heavenly voice, lingering before looking up at the star-studded sky. _

"_Everything will be okay… for sure… Syaoran-kun_…"

* * *

_A head of unruly, chestnut hair stared into an empty void in front of him, refusing to break down._

_**We've come so far. I've watched you. I've been there for you. And you have for me, too, without even knowing it. I wish I could stay here… with you… forever. But why is life so cruel… **_

_A sigh._

**…Sakura…**

_The Little Wolf's head snapped up, as if breaking out of some sort of trance. He was leaning on the railing of his almost-empty apartment, gazing at the stars and enigmatic light of the full moon. His usually cold Amber Orbs showed their true nature, soft and caring- ones that could make anyone melt… if he let down his barriers. He lived a very strict life and never trusted enough to let his guard down. However, even if it seemed as if he had a cold heart, it was naturally the opposite._

_But who would know that? Not many… his mother, sisters, cousin, guardian…but mostly the one who melted his heart, broke his barriers. She was sweet and innocent and beautiful. They had been through so much together… and just being with her… was a magical experience, itself._

_"Zettai Daijoubou…" he spoke in his husky voice, filled with warmth and love as he entered his trance once again, eyes glazing over. _

_"Everything will be okay… for sure… Sakura…"_

_And at that same time, two voices carried in the wind: "…Because…"_

* * *

"…_**I love you**_…_ Even though you don't love me too_…" 

"…_**Aishiteru**_…_ Even though you don't feel the same_…"

* * *

**_(End Flashback)_**

Words echoed in their minds, almost like a prophesy. However, they also faded away, long forgotten, and knowing they were never to be recalled again...

_There will be a glowing sphere. It will call upon the ones destined to save the world... or bring its destruction. The ones fated to face a great task, one that requires a great sacrifice. Where love once thrived in their hearts, guilt, betrayal, and uncertainty will dominate. The chosen ones will slowly succumb to the great evil that they have unknowingly brought upon the world. Sapphire. Gold. Silver. Amethyst. Ruby... they will all vanish. But there will be two who shall endure the most pain, and the most sacrifice. They will take it upon themselves to hold the fate of the world in their hands, and their hands alone, as they are finally brought into the world of their creation. The world that glowing sphere beckoned them to. In that world, they must make the ultimate choice: To save the world, or to save their loved ones. **In the world of Amber and Emerald, all shall be decided**..._

* * *

_I close my eyes, and  
Even when I'm sleeping I'm alright  
Cause you are in my life  
Once upon a time  
I only imagined this  
And now you're mine_

A beautiful, 16-year-old teen with long, auburn hair and emerald-green eyes entered her classroom.

"Ohayou, minna-san!"

She had evolved from her former genki self... but was still the same, positive being that could light up any room she walked in to... However, she now would carry an enigmatic aura around her and look in her eyes... She matured greatly, as if she knew some unknown secret... it was a known fact:

**Kinomoto Sakura had changed.**

Something in her mind triggered, at one point. Her dreams came back to her full force. They told of a tale... so horrific, so wrong in her eyes. But she knew that in some sense, it was not fiction. It had happened... and she shuddered at the thought... but then she would have her heightened senses pick up many things she knew she couldn't have felt before... but at the same time, did. Those strong feelings of dejà vu, seeing things she knew she must have already seen before... more than once, even.

Yes... Sakura was still her optimistic self, still angelic, still having some innocence to her... but she now possessed wisdom that she probably didn't even know the extent of, much less everyone else...

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun." She greeted. Her voice, though matured, still had her childish tone in it.

"Ohayo Sakura!" Tomoyo and Eriol replied, also having a different look in their eyes. They all knew something would happen that day...

_Hiiragaziwa Eriol finally decided to permanently reside in Tomoeda and bid farewell to England two years ago. Over that time, since there were no threats to Earth, he caught up with Sakura and Tomoyo. The same Tomoyo, who he was now in a happy relationship with. The three of them were best friends. He was still mature, wise beyond his years, and slightly 'evil.' As one would say around him, _

_"You can't teach an old dog new tricks." _

_His 'tricks' were now less frequent, but more entertaining- even though he was only at half-power. Upon splitting his powers with his other reincarnated half of Clow Reed, Kinomoto Fujitaka (who would soon be celebrating his fifty-first birthday), Eriol also claimed the responsibility of seeing Sakura as his half-daughter. The thing about Eriol... he always knew more than others let on... but he seemed to be more content and laid back- confidence in his every step._

_As for Daidouji Tomoyo... she was always the beautiful, kind, and somewhat-enigmatic woman, but she could not escape the same fate as the rest. Surrounded by changes- she succumbed to a few, herself. As the titled "Queen of Masks," it was still hard to notice a single flaw in her being… but just like her best-friend-and-cousin, Sakura, she always had that gut feeling that the life she's living runs deeper than she can remember. Because of this, and with the help of her companions, she eventually developed a magic of her own that was dormant inside of her, but was realized through her somewhat 'psychic' gift. Even though her aura appeared weaker than her friends, her skills could never be questioned._

**Changes… you can't live with them, yet you can't live without them...**

They sat down together as usual, their voices discussing one topic, but their eyes telling a different story. Their senses were on alert.So far everything seemed normal, in place... but _something _different was due to happen today...

Also on que, Mizuki Kaho entered the room exactly one second before the bell. After taking attendance and casting her familiar knowing look, she smiled.

"Class, it is my pleasure to announce that today we have two new exchange students from Hong Kong..." She was interrupted by a knock on the door, drawing out excited murmurs in the classroom. As for Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol, then looked at Mizuki-sensei expectantly, as if they knew she had more to say.

The class grew silent as they drew their attention to the door that slid open slowly...

Tomoyo grew confused. _Could it be..?_ She wondered, as she glanced at Eriol, who had a puzzled look on his face, as if weighing the odds in his head from his knowledge of what would happen next. They looked over to Sakura, who was pretty much in their state, as well. _...something...doesn't feel right. _She thought.

I apologize, minna-san. I would have said that if our students were coming but... our principal has informed me that they aren't here. So let's open our textbooks to page 174.

She paused for a brief second and when her eyes passed over the trio, they noted the strange glint in her eye as she turned around and begun to write on the board. They looked at each other, worried and confused.

_Something... definitely doesn't feel right. _They silently agreed together.

_Wished for you so hard  
Prayed that you'd find me  
Maybe you're here today  
Here to remind me_

Sakura sighed as the final bell _finally_ rung. She had been edgy all day, wondering if something really was wrong... she knew that they had a strange feeling about today but...

"Sakura-chan!" she heart Tomoyo's voice and looked up to see her and Eriol rushing to meet her, the same anxious look on all their faces. "We're still going to your house, right?"

"Yeah... I almost forgot! Let's get going..." Sakura admitted, then thought to herself as they begun to walk. _We've all been having these feelings today, but... nothing has happened. Maybe, for once, we're wrong?_

"Sakura-san, dear... I'm sure the doorknob you've known for years is fascinating but... Aren't you going to open the door?" It took her a while to realize they were at her front door and Eriol was teasing her, not questioning her thoughts because he and Tomoyo were probably having the same ones. She flushed.

"Hai, hai." As quickly as she opened the door the phone started ringing. They sent each other questioning looks.

Sakura rushed to answer it. "Moshi mos-"

"SAKURA-SANNNN!" wincing and bringing the phone a metre away from her ear, Sakura quickly recognized the sound as a somewhat matured voice of none other than Li Meiling.

"Meiling-chan...? Wha-"

"Come to the airport! Hurry! It's an emergency!" the dial tone met Sakura's stupefied face as she turned to the patient Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Uh... that was... Meiling... she wants us... to go to ... the airport. Apparently... it's an emergency...?" As if finally dawning on her, she repeats it again much faster and with determination. Tomoyo and Eriol shake their heads in amusement.

"Okay, let's go!" Tomoyo offered, as they turned to put their shoes back on.

"Wait, let me tell Ot-"

"Fujitaka-san and Touya-san are apparently out on some urgent business, Sakura-san. It says so" Eriol stated, pointing to the white board, "there."

"...oh." was all she could say as they once again headed off towards the airport. _I wonder what's wrong with Meiling? Last time we spoke she didn't say anything about visiting so they can't be here... could they? This cannot be good... she didn't sound like there would be a happy reunion!_

Sakura voiced her thoughts and they quickened their pace to the airport, fearing the worst.

_If you believe that dreams come true  
There's one that's waiting there for you_

The trio burst into the Tomoeda's only airport, oblivious to the glares of bystanders who had jolted out of their initial shock. Ignoring the looks, Sakura searched frantically for Meiling while Tomoyo merely kept her V-8 handy, taping her panic with a semi-amused expression on her face, subconsciously looking out for her friend as well.

Eriol, being more in the right state of mind, walked up to the receptionist. "Can you please tell me where the last flight from Hong Kong came in?" He asked politely, nodding when she pointed to the dock right behind her, still staring wearily at the panicking Sakura, prepared to call security.

Laughing nervously, he walked over and calmed Sakura, dragging both her and his girlfriend who was throwing vicious glares at the cowering receptionist for considering pressing that button on her best friend, to their destination.

"Strange kids..." she muttered, getting back to the equally weary passengers who were waiting to be served witnessing the mini-fiasco.

Once catching site of their companion, Sakura let out a huge sigh of relief and made a run for Meiling, oblivious to Tomoyo and Eriol who had stopped abruptly seeing who accompanied her...

_Cause I believed when I saw you that when you want something enough  
Then it can't escape your love_

Meiling was standing there in all her glory, Ruby eyes sparkling with laughter as Sakura jumped onto her in a tight embrace. "Meiling-chan!" she squealed, happy to see her friend in person after so long.

"Sakura-san" she smiled, equally happy and not bothering to hide the amusement she was feeling at Sakura's naiveté that still shone through.

Eriol and Tomoyo gave her a look but smiled nonetheless, already catching on to their friend's plan. "We've taught her well, Tomoyo." Eriol mused.

She merely laughed and began rolling her camera again. "Yes we have. And what a brilliant movie this will make!" Eriol merely shook his head at her never-changing hobby and hugged her from behind, both waiting to watch the scene unfold with just as much excitement as their friend who was looking over her naive companion's shoulder sending them a wink and a good laugh.

"Ne, Meiling-chan? What's so funny?" Sakura suddenly asked, demanding of her friend who was beginning to shake trying to restrain from falling to the floor and laughing her as-- _butt _off. She continued to look on cluelessly as she heard laughter erupting from all around her. She flushed, thinking she was the centre of some joke. "Nani?"

A hand came down on her shoulder and she almost freaked. "Ne, Kaijuu, you'll never change!" Sakura spun around and saw her beloved onii-chan, otou-san and Yukito-san standing there.

She couldn't hold in her confusion. "I thought something important came up, Otou-san?" Sakura directed to her father. He laughed and nodded, signalling for her to take a closer look at her surroundings.

"This is important." was all he said. Kaho had also mysteriously appeared at his side for this 'important' event.

Looking around, it slowly started to sink into her head when she caught site of Wei, then Yelan surrounded by Fuutie, Feimei, Fanren, and Shiefa: Syaoran's sisters. Her eyes lit up and she waved to them frantically, running over and greeting them. They returned the favour energetically, and everyone laughed at their happy reunion, the first time being together in a long time. She even caught site of Kero sitting stiffly on Yuki's shoulder, only his tail swishing now and then, in time with even Yue's eyes flashing behind his glasses.

"Wait a minute..." Sakura realized as everyone patiently watched her look around frantically, obviously knowing who she was looking for. "Where...?" she began to ask and turned her questioning eyes to Meiling, not helping but fearing the worst already.

Meiling hugged Sakura and she stiffened, wondering what was going on. When smiles started to appear on everyone's faces (excluding a fist-clenching Touya and a jaw-grinding Kero), and Meiling started to laugh, she couldn't take it anymore.

"NAN-"

She gasped when her friend whirled her around-

_There is nothing in the world that cannot be_

-straight into a very familiar warm, loving embrace. She didn't even need to look for tears to come to her eyes and for her to quickly fasten her arms around his neck, feeling his arms tighten around her waist, and head resting on her head inhaling her scent. She breathed in deeply and let out a shaky sigh, feeling him stroke her back.

"Syaoran-kun..."

_If you believe_

"Sakura, aishiteru..." he whispered into her ear, longingly, his voice laced with relief that they were finally together again.

"Aishiteru..." she replied back emotionally, the happiness and warmth bubbling inside her at his first words to her in a long time. They got lost in their embrace, not moving from the position as Sakura silently cried tears of pure joy and Syaoran stroked her hair, lovingly, allowing her to cry it all out and closing his eyes to bask in the moment. Memories flashed through in her mind and she smiled, knowing that those dreams weren't just dreams. They both smiled knowing that they had been through another lifetime, and now they could finally be at peace.

_Everybody said that I was a fool to think that we connect  
I couldn't get my heart out of my head  
They just didn't see- No they just couldn't know  
The feeling that you get  
The places that you go_

Both blocked out the cheers of excitement, restrained yells, and an ever-familiar whirring of a certain camera and its certain mistress' scream of "KAWAII!", so lost were they in their embrace. They were knocked out of their little world when four very impatient sisters, one cousin, one best friend, and even a very serious mother screamed "KISS!"

Sakura's muffled giggle rang out as Syaoran growled playfully. "Mind your own business!" Yet even as he yelled that out he was caught by surprise when the innocent beauty in his arms aggressively pulled him down to meet her lips in a passionate kiss. Cheers erupted, minus two outraged cries that were silenced by the faithful hammer of Chiharu who also mysteriously appeared out of nowhere along with Takashi, Rika, Naoko, Sonomi, Tereda, Nakuru and Suppi-chan.

And still, the couple remained oblivious to the fully-reunited group.

_If you believe that dreams come true  
There's one that's waiting there for you  
Cause I believed when I saw you  
That when you want something enough  
Then it can't escape your love_

Tomoyo Daidouji's starry-eyed expression, being hugged by a proudly-smiling Eriol Hiiragaziwa, his familiar twinkle lighting his eyes up with laughter, both taping the memorable scene.

Fujitaka Kinomoto's similar look as he had one hand on the shoulder of his son, Touya Kinomoto, with a large bump on his head, and the other around a content Sonomi Daidouji who couldn't even muster any annoyance to him for once, so delighted was she of this happy moment.

Yukito Tsukishiro by Touya's other side, restraining Kero-chan by his tail and still wearing his trademark smile, Yue's proud eyes flashing behind his glasses.

Nakuru Akizuki, standing by her former mistress Kaho Mizuki and squealing, squeezing the life out of her fellow guardian and gushing 'Suppi-chan!', the angry muffled reply faintly made out as 'It's _Spinnel!_' Kaho herself merely carrying her knowing look and smiling broadly.

Chiharu Mihara threatening her boyfriend Takashi Yamazaki for actually telling the truth for once about them all being at the airport and her not being able to tell: Naoko Yanigasawa laughing along with a blushing Rika Sasaki holding hands with Yoshiyuki Tereda, smiling fondly at his former students, now friends as well.

Wei forever smiling next to Meiling Li, who was looking smug, enduring the squeals of her four hyperactive cousins behind her along with her smiling Aunt Yelan Li who couldn't even suppress her own emotions of contentment on the true happiness of her one and only son...

Syaoran Li and his love, Sakura Kinomoto, who broke from their embrace and, finally and truly-

**Amber Orbs **met **Emerald Pools**...

_There is nothing in the world that cannot be_

"This is the real thing?" Sakura asked, hopefully, "This is reality? No more alternate worlds, or bad endings, or sacrifices...?"

Syaoran chuckled and kissed her softly, pressing his forehead to hers so he could stare deep into her eyes after they broke apart.

"We can't say that the bad stuff is over for sure..." He replied simply, smiling thoughtfully, "...but this _is _the real thing." She beamed up at him and they kissed again, deeper. She laughed when he moaned, "_Defiantly_ real... and better than ever."

_If you believe_

They finally noticed they had quite an audience and blushed, embarrassed. As if on cue, their audience immediately averted their attention (with the exception of a certain blinking red light on a certain someone's recording device) and mingled amongst themselves, the guys laughing and the girls giggling/squealing to themselves.

Even Touya and Kero, begrudgingly, knew to respect their privacy.

Sakura and Syaoran turned back to each other and sat on the waiting benches facing the window where a beautiful sunset splayed out before them, painting their world even more beautifully than it already was at that moment.

She rested her head back on his chest and curled up to him as he wrapped his arm around her waist, the other holding her hand tightly. They sighed together and closed their eyes.

"You're staying here, Syaoran?"

"Hai." He whispered, stroking her hand.

"What about you're family..." she gasped. "...You're father!"

"Died when I was three." He responded, sadly, but smiled slightly. "My mother and sisters are going back tomorrow."

"...won't you miss them?" she inquired gently.

He looked sad for a moment and sighed, replying truthfully. "Like hell... but I know that I can visit them anytime."

"Syaoran... arigatou." her voice was comforting and grateful, as they once again became quiet and looked out to the view, still oblivious to those behind them and a small sigh that sounded suspiciously like a 'kawaii'.

"Sakura..." he whispered softly, as if to not break the spell.

"Hai?" she responded in the same tone, arching her head back to meet his loving gaze.

He smiled at her warmly, her heart melting at his tenderness and how the sun's setting colours accented his gorgeous eyes. They were telling her not to worry.

"Tadima." (I'm home.) he whispered, his voice thick with emotion, and she gasped as his eyes became glassy for the first time since they'd embraced, making her eyes tear up as well.

They laughed softly, amused when they realized how emotional they were being and she turned around in his arms, straddling his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. She giggled when his arms circled her waist, tickling her slightly, and let out a sigh of pure content as she pressed her forehead to his. Her laughing eyes stared into his and she responded joyously.

"Okerinasai." (Welcome home.) she said in a teasing voice, although it was meant seriously as her eyes shone.

Suddenly turning serious, he looked down and put a hand in one of his pockets.

"Saku..." he began, and she merely smiled in response. "I know we're just sixteen right now, but..." he smiled at her confused look as he pulled out a small, dark green velvet box from his pocket.

With shaky hands, she took it and opened it, gasping as she saw a simple, gold ring engraved with sakura petals. Her eyes met his, questioningly.

"It's a promise ring." he explained, and chuckled at her cute and puzzled look. "It means that, although I want to, I can't promise I will _always_ protect you... but I can damn well do all in my power to be by your side, always."

She smiled, a tearful smile, as he slipped it on to her engagement finger and kissed it softly, looking straight into her eyes, a serious as ever. "I know it feels strange, since we really only just told each other how we felt but don't you feel it? Like we've been through even more together and that weird déjà vu feeling you get practically every day and-"

His rambling was interrupted when Sakura firmly placed her lips on his, sealing their moment with her polite and sweet way of telling him to shut up.

"Am I supposed to say 'yes', somewhere in there?" she laughed, and he joined her soon after.

Syaoran grinned at her, his heart swelling with love, and they shared another sweet kiss, ignoring the faint, now multiple, 'Kawaii's' they received from their spectators, and the ever-flashing red light.

All that mattered was them.

_Never wished for material things  
Never needed wind in my wings  
I never wished for anything but you... _

"_And so that alternate universe that was created by our love was born once again and remains in our memories and hearts. We found the sphere that now resides in a special training room we've set aside and locked many times over, magically and physically, along with the Clow Book, our staves and keys, swords and seals, and any other equipment. That room holds all the memories and secrets from our past- magical past- ones that we don't wish to forget but wish to put aside for now as we begin new chapters of our lives._

_"Meiling and Touya finally married last year and I'm proud to announce that in a couple of months, I'm going to be an Aunt to a little boy (although I can't imagine what a little **kaijuu** a mini-Touya would be)! They had a prolonged engagement because Meiling wanted to finish university and Touya saved up enough with his job as a professor to move to move to Hong Kong. They were both **stubbornly** set on supporting themselves without the help from family. Otou-san still helps them out, though, since Meiling also graduated with a degree in teaching... Music, believe it or not. She actually did develop a love for it... although we say she'll only be good with instruments._

_"Tomoyo and Eriol have the cutest little daughter, Tanaka Hiiragaziwa. I still laugh when I remember the look on Sonomi's face when the two came back from their little vacation when they ran away after high school graduation to elope in Las Vegas. Actually we were all shocked at first, but we got over what **would** have been our anger until Chiharu suggested that they get renew their vows in a couple of years, and the date is coming up soon since Tanaka-chan has a little brother coming along as well. They're also doing it in time for the big 'coronation' for Tomoyo inheriting the Daidouji Toys Inc. from Sonomi-san... although Eriol-kun can support them well enough by himself, plus what he makes off the institution he founded that helps train raw magic users from all around the world. We're all going to pitch in with teaching._

_"Because Sonomi-san would be turning over the company both her, Father, and Kaho-san decided to retire to the Li Mansion where Wei still takes care of Yelan-san and Shiefa, Fanren, Fuutie, and Feimei come to visit frequently to check up on them and take a break from their drama and escapades with their husbands and families. Kero, Yukito, Nakuru, and Suppi decided to follow suit and spend their days away from their magical alter-egos and enjoy their newfound peace and relaxation._

_"On a more surprising note, we all had no doubt that Naoko-chan would become a great writer one day, but eventually, she ended up re-writing most of our adventures into exaggerated scripts that Yamazaki-kun happened to lie about one day to the right people, and now she's found a new passion in directing the new hit TV series 'Cardcaptors.' Although I find some of the characters a little **too** off, I trust Naoko since she didn't want to flaunt our private lives and wanted to make up her own story. So we don't take offence._

_"As for being typical, Chiharu and Yamazaki **still** haven't 'tied-the-knot.' They know they love each other and so does everyone else, but believe it or not they both have commitment issues and think its best to wait a few more years... even though they already live together and act like they've been married for years, just like Rika and Tereda-san who got married when we graduated from high school. Rika said she only wanted to settle down and be a mother, and she got her wish with little Ruki and Rita, who are 'the ultimate display of kawaii-ness,' in the words of Tomoyo._

_I can't explain it  
Someone just told me  
Go where your heart is you'll never be lonely_

_"Sometimes it's hard to walk away. I mean, you can start out as strangers, about to embark on this incredulous journey. During the hard times, you can take with you the memories that can be your 'sunshine after the rain.' You never know where the road will lead, but we keep an eye on everyone and everything we hold dear, nonetheless. _

_"Even through the betrayal, victory, separation, love, friendship, hatred, and more, you do wish for it to be a simple and clean task, one where you wish for no regrets to plague you. Even though we think we're always right, there are always those questions we ask ourselves that cause doubt and pain. One thing for sure is, that together, we will no longer be lost. Together, in our eyes, we will find our way, zutto. _

_"An other world may have called us, an enemy may have tricked us, and society may have torn us apart, but even if we didn't know who we were, we still knew being together mattered. We might have ran from our problems, but we still learned from them. This is what helped us to grow, and to accept our fate. _

_"Those very maturities triggered emotions true expressions of feelings - in smiles, in laughter, in glares, in tears - triggering forgotten memories that can be weaknesses, yes, but ultimately our strengths. And there will be times when no one will understand you and what you've been through. It happens to every one of us, all the time._

_"However, we have to remember that even if we try to keep everything bottled up inside, it will do us no good. Someone, out there, will understand, sometimes by merely looking into your eyes. Someone will be there for you, if you let them. Nothing is for certain, unless you believe wholly that something can be right and true. _

_"You can swear to give and do anything in your power for the ones you love. And indefinitely, even if you don't realise how much you love something until its gone, or you don't realize something is missing from your life until that one moment where it truly matters... everything can and will be okay, for sure. _

_"Just believe..."_

**"Yet it's hard not to have regrets.  
So many sorrows… mysteries… questions unanswered… but one question will always linger above all else... Why?"**

_"Because..."_

_If You Believe that dreams come true  
There's one that's waiting there for you  
'Cos I believed that when I saw you that when you want someone enough...  
Then they can't escape your love...  
There is nothing in this world that cannot be... _

_"If You Believe... Anything is possible. We may never know the answers to all the questions... but as long as we believe and follow our dreams, hopes, hearts and desires... then we can do anything we want to. Even through all the sorrows, mysteries and unanswered questions, I know that we'll never forget, for it's these same things that balance out our lives and have made us who we are today._

_"As for Syaoran and I... our story is, truly, only just beginning..."_

There was a long pause as the final conclusion was thought of, and a soft squeal of victory when it was discovered.

_"And I know we'll **never **regret a thing._

_**The End**"_

* * *

... 

...A delicate hand closed the book, the other hand gently placing down the quill that was used. A yawn was heard as the figure whom the hands belonged to stretched tiredly. The person smiled softly as a strong pair of arms found itself around them and the two figures embraced.

"So what do you think?" a soft, feminine voice whispered.

It's response was masculine and deep. "Well, koishi, it seems to be the perfect title for a perfectly written story."

**He**pulled **her**away from the desk and turned off the lamp, allowing only the light of the full moon to stream through the open bedroom window. They lay on the bed in a loving embrace.

An all-too-familiar giggle rang out, the feminine voice full of a laughter. "We've finally finished our story, **Syao-chan**!" **She **whispered contentedly, snuggling up closer to him.

**He** smiled slyly and tightened his hold on her, growling into her ear, playfully. "And _who_ said it was finished, **Saku-koi**?"

Even now, she blushed. "Xiao Lang" she chided, half-heartedly. He smiled and turned her pouting face to him, still in their comfortable embrace.

"We're _definitely_ not finished yet, my _Ying Fa_." she giggled and they shared a sweet kiss. As they're eyes re-opened, amber met emerald- finally a time where all their barriers are down and their emotions clearly expressed in their eyes, their souls on display to the world, but mostly to each other...

"I love you, Li Syaoran." she declared, simply, though her whole being radiating with joy.

"I know." She glared at him and smacked him upside the head. He grunted and she stifled a giggle and he brought her closer to him, chuckling as well. "I love you too..." he smiled and inched closer to her lips.

"_...Li Sakura_." he whispered warmly, his voice thick with the emotions and love he held for her.

She sighed dreamily into their passionate kiss, both filled with strong hopes and dreams for their future... together.

And even those without magical auras could feel their completion as the two halves of one soul melded together; as two auras blended in perfect harmony; and as golden cursive began to form on the cover of the book, which was a brilliant two-tone shade of the said title that had magically appeared...

As the light faded down, a heavenly wind blew into the room and opened the book to the final page, where more words appeared after "The End..."

_"And They Lived Happily Ever After."_

The 'wind' retreated and the book closed again. Two angelic figures glanced proudly and joyously at the happy couple. As they returned to where they belonged, Syaoran and Sakura smiled knowingly and looked over at the book, their smiles widening at what they saw.

"Arigatou Okaa-san/Otuo-san" They both whispered.

_Two feathers lay by the autobiography of Syaoran and Sakura Li, its title glowing softly and magically..._

**"Of Amber Orbs and Emerald Pools"**

_**----------Owari**_

* * *

_owari - _something along the lines of '**the end**' ;) 

**A/N: **Okay so it's finally over :) I don't want to make my rants any longer than they have been... I do talk a lot... haha... Anyway. Thank you to everyone who has read this story, even if you didn't review. The fact that you stuck with it until the end just makes me happy enough. And know that (hopefully) my future fics will not be as frustrating as this one because I actually have visions for them... haha.

Oh, and if you were wondering about the long intro and flashbacks I brought in, think about it. We're always so focused on the end that we forget our roots forget our past and forget our beginnings... so I thought it would be nice to tie things in that way. Hope you guys didn't find it too annoying. I realize it's not EXACTLY as it was in the Anime, for certain scenes. But I didn't change that much (except for creating the scenes about Syaoran's father and Sakura's mother, obviously).

_Never give up on your dreams and never let anyone get you down! _

_"There is nothing in the world that cannot be If You Believe"_

_Ja ne!_

**-T. (Conspiratorial Omen)**

07 / 07 / 05

**Coming up next **: Check out my next projects : **Tomorrow Will Never Come**, based on one of my favourite movies, and **The Last Element**, a 'historical' adventure boasting an entirely new world.


End file.
